Out of Somewhere
by MsDiana
Summary: Garcia and Alvez always had tension when they were working but sometimes she would forget and be nice to him. She finally realizes that she doesn't mind his company as much as she thought she did. Even though the rest of the team saw their flirty behavior & Derek tried to figure it out, they are still in for a surprise when Luke and Penelope start to be honest with themselves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have never written any FF, I have only enjoyed from afar. I am a writer but until now I've only created original content. However, I felt the need to write some Garvez. I didn't see much out there and I _love_ their interactions. I loved her relationship with Derek too but I never saw that as romantic. I think the fact that she can't be as open with Luke as she is with everyone else is an indicator of why Luke is different for her. Feedback is appreciated considering I've never published anything with characters that other people already know. Let's hope I do them justice and capture their voices. Let's hope harder that it happens in cannon.

* * *

"Garcia, can you track it?" JJ's voice was rushed but controlled.

"I'm trying, this guy's firewall's are from another planet, just give me a minute." Garcia kept typing rapidly as she attempted to get her team the vital information. Just then his voice flooded her ears and made her head want to explode from the force of it.

"We don't have a minute." Luke was attempting to keep his cool as he drove furiously navigating the heavy rush hour flow of traffic. His innocuous comment already gone from his own mind as he wove through two trucks.

Penelope's face cringed in anger as she continued her task, she wanted to give him one of her signature comebacks but she couldn't siphon off any of her mental energy because the result of a witty remark could mean the death of the victim the current creepy unsub had tied up in his truck. So instead she gave a quick growl as she retrieved the intel.

Garcia rattled off the information as soon as she got it. JJ gave her a curt _thanks Garcia_ before the connection was cut so that they could continue on their pursuit.

Penelope sat back in her chair and took a deep breath before putting her hand to her forehead and holding it there in hopes that her headache, that she had decided to name Alvez Jr., would disappear with a swipe of her fingers as if on one of her computer screens. She gathered her thoughts and picked up her head as she rolled her shoulders back. She scooted her chair up to her desk and started on some paperwork as she awaited the call from her team that would tell her they were all safe and another baddie would be in spending the night in a cell.

….

"Alright everyone good work, I just want to remind everyone that we are all taking the next two days off in order to come back with fresh eyes." Prentiss gave everyone a glance to show the seriousness of her request.

Rossi held up his hands in surrender, "No protest here, I promised Hayden that I would take her to see the ballet and I am smart enough not to make the lady wait." He put his head back on the plane, ready to take advantage of the darkness of the late hour and catch some sleep before they landed back at Quantico.

Matt nodded at Prentiss and went to take a seat next to Tara who had given a slight smile before opening her book she'd placed in her lap. Reid decided to deal another hand for JJ, Prentiss, and himself leaving Rossi out despite him being seated at the small table.

Luke was catty corner to the group of four and across the aisle from Tara and Matt. Seated by himself on the left side of the plane, he took a deep breath as he gazed out the window at the distant lights passing below him. He was contemplating taking a quick nap as well, until his thoughts wandered off to Garcia and how she had growled at him earlier. He shook his head and tsked, he was about to dial her number and mend things. Explain once again how he meant nothing by asking questions and making comments while on a case. He was still newbie even after all this time and didn't want to backtrack on all the good graces he had thought he'd achieved. He glanced around at the team who were either quietly playing cards, reading, or attempting sleep and realized one-sided light-hearted banter wasn't what they needed to hear right now. So he decided to text her instead.

 **Garcia, did you growl at me earlier?**

He only had to wait a minute before a text came through that he read in her sassy voice.

 **You're lucky all you got was a growl. Don't rush me, I don't like being rushed. You think I didn't know it was a priority? You and your rushing, where is your next vacation? Mount Rushmore?**

She cringed after she sent it, unsure if it was clever or just flustered. On his end Luke smirked and shook his head.

 **I wasn't trying to rush, I was just stating a fact. Sorry.**

He thought of adding a smiling emoji to the text but assumed that wasn't what work cellphones were for and also that she would probably roll her eyes at his attempt to be goofy.

Penelope rolled her eyes anyway and set her phone back down. As her computer continued to update some of her files, she dusted a couple of her figurines. She picked up the small cat figurine Alvez had given to her and squinted at it, "Well you are cute and I wouldn't have you if it wasn't for the newbster." She smiled at it before giving it a quick pat on the head to reassure the cat it was clearly not his fault.

….

Thirty-six hours later, the team was set to be back at work the next morning. Penelope usually loved her time off but she was getting antsy. She had spent the day before sleeping and then woke up and spent her entire morning slouching around in her pajamas. It was evening now and she was running out of silence to enjoy.

Most of the team had families they needed to spend quality time with. Tara was single but she did spend time with her father and she still consulted and pursued her psychological research a lot of the time. Reid, probably busy being the best son in the world and researching anything to help his mother. Prentiss must have loads of phone sex with Mark, she wondered momentarily if those types of personal conversations were ever heard by Mr. Scratch. She shook the icky off of herself. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Luke, the only other truly unattached team member. He was probably out picking up chicks at the dog park with Roxy. Poor Roxy, it wasn't her fault that her daddy thought he was such a macho man. She picked up her phone and called the only person she knew didn't have a job that kept him up for days at a time.

The phone rang only twice before she heard the velvety voice that always put a smile on her face.

"How's my girl doing?"

"My sweet sweet Derek, the most thunderous chocolate there ever was, oh how I've longed to hear your sweet, sweet words." She put her feet up on the couch and stretched out.

"Well all you have to do is call me, I'm only a button push away."

"You could push all my buttons." Penelope smirked at the nothing in front of her.

Derek's laugh echoed through the phone and made her feel calm all over.

"Derek why did you leave me?" She sighed.

"Oh now, none of that."

"I know, I know. You're all noble and taking care of your beautiful child and your beautiful wife. I'm not even allowed to be petty. I just miss you."

"I know I miss you too, but you have a full team over there and I know they all need some Garcia love. I'm not selfish you know."

"Oh I know, you are too perfect to ever be so selfish as to take me away from the masses."

"That's right. How is everyone? How's Simmons been adjusting?"

"Just fine, you left this job to make sure that you have enough time to give your one kid and somehow this job actually gives him _more_ time than he ever had before. His wife must be the saintiest of saints."

"I don't doubt it. I'm glad the newbie is adjusting."

"Oh no, he's not the newbie. Luke is the newbs."

"He's not the newbie Garcia, he's been there longer than Simmons, and he was there before Walker too, granted Walker had been in the FBI for decades but the BAU was new to him."

Garcia felt the tension rise to her head again, and curtly addressed her best friend, "No, newbie isn't about who's been there the longest it's about being the _newwbeee_."

Derek tried to hold in his chuckle but couldn't keep the mirth out of his voice, "Okay, so Alvez is forever the _bee_ and there is nothing he can do about it?"

"Yes, precisely, I'm glad you're on board." She gave a satisfied smile.

"So what happened to giving him a chance?"

"Chances have been given, all the chances, I'm out. No chances."

As she finished her sentence she heard Savannah in the background, "Hi, Penelope."

Penelope smiled at the sing songy voice. "Hello my beautiful Savannah." As she said it she heard some background conversation before Derek's voice filled her ears again.

"Look, Momma it was good to catch up but we have a baby boy that needs his bedtime story."

"Of course, give him a big kiss from his Aunt Penelope." She made a kissing sound through the phone before hanging up. She held the phone in her hand and smiled at it before putting her hand on her lap. A few seconds, that felt like minutes, later she looked back at it again. No text, emails, nothing.

She sighed and walked to her bedroom, might as well do a closet cleanse. She loved her wardrobe and she had to keep it fresh so it would never get boring. She grabbed an armful of dresses and set them on the bed and started to go through them. Tossing most of them in her keep pile and a couple in the go pile. She made her way back to the closet as she reached towards the back she noticed a garment bag, she couldn't remember what she had put in it so she grabbed it and decided to find out what she had hidden from herself. As she pulled it out she gasped as she remembered it was a beautiful black dress. Black was never her color but this one had caught her eye when she saw it. It had short t-shirt sleeves and a couple of color blocks on each side of the torso. Okay, so it wasn't all black but it was mostly black so it was still a departure from her normal dresses. She had been with JJ at a boutique store months ago and spotted it. She tried it on and JJ had a look of approval on her face when she'd walked out of the fitting room. JJ told her that it was definitely a dress she would have to wear on a girl's night when they managed to have one.

She decided to try it on again and see what all the fuss was about. She slipped off her pjs and put on the dress. It had a pronounced silver zipper in the back she could barely reach but she smoothed the dress down as she examined herself in the mirror. The color blocks were in a diagonal shape on either side of the dress and she had to admit it helped highlight her waist and curvy chest while diverting attention from that part of her belly she had never been as fond of. She was nodding at herself in the mirror, "Can't waste this, maybe I should text the girls and see if they'd like to go out tonight."

She picked up her phone and shot off a group text to the other three women of the team. Penelope decided to shower while she awaited a response, whether or not she ended up going out she probably needed a shower even if she was only going to get into another pair of pjs. She slipped out of the dress and grabbed a hanger so she could hang it on the back of the bathroom door. She grabbed a bra and undies and made her way into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she was drying off and went to the counter to check her phone. Twenty four messages waiting for her, "Crikeys what happened?" she swiped her phone and noticed that there were only a couple of messages in her original group text, she opened them and it was JJ saying that her and Will had a baby sitter and could they make it, a not only girls, girl's night. Prentiss and Tara replied saying that they both approved and drinks were still drinks. That's when the group text switched over to include all members of the team and many texts concerning time and place. All the plans had been made without her contribution but she was happy to go out with the whole family. She scrolled down to check how many people were going to be there and she noticed Luke's affirmative reply and made a quick scoffing sound. She text off a quick reply to let everyone know she would be there too.

 **I leave my phone alone for 10 minutes and I come back to a full party plan. I'll see everyone in an hour!**

She put her phone to charge and grabbed her makeup bag, "Have to do my new dress justice." She said to herself as she picked out her blackest black mascara.

* * *

A/N: I have the story almost done, I have a lovely friend that reads through my stuff but isn't familiar with Criminal Minds so I have to try and keep myself in check. Hope to have more up soon and at a steady pace. Thanks, all.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope decided to take a cab to the bar, she planned on having a couple drinks so she was thinking ahead. Between the team and their significant others, she would find a way home. Walking into O'Keefe's she scanned the place to see if the team was in their usual spot, Reid was animatedly talking to Will and JJ as Rossi recited a story off to Emily and Hayden. Matt and Kristy, were seated next to Luke, who was talking to a very familiar face indeed. Derek and Savannah must have gotten the memo and the same stroke of luck with a baby sitter as JJ and Will, because there was her Hot Stuff Morgan, in the flesh. She squealed her delight and didn't realize how loud she must have been because the entire group turned to her.

"What? What? Was I that loud?" Penelope reached up to adjust her dark black librarian glasses that she decided went best with the black dress. She then reached her hand to her hair that she had done in long classic curls with a black headband, bedazzled with silver gems. This was a movie star dress so she went with classic movie star looks.

They were all still gawking at her and she was confused, were these not her people? Did these just look like her people? She turned frantic eyes to the three tables. JJ recovered first, "Penelope, I forgot about that dress. I don't know how." JJ gave her a smirk.

Penelope glanced down at her dress as she smoothed it out, "Oh yeah, ya like? I was cleaning out my closet and found it still wrapped from the day we bought it." Smiling genuinely at her friend, before looking to everyone else and the confusion marring her face again. "Is the dress too much?" she scrunched her eyebrows, "It's one of the only things I own that doesn't have plastic, feathers, or color bursts."

"No, no, not too much, never too much. Just, nice." Morgan looked her up and down again.

"What he means to say is you look really hot." Savannah grabbed Derek's arm and smiled up at him.

Derek laughed and so did the rest of the group as Penelope gave an uncharacteristic blush at the attention she normally didn't mind. She walked the few steps that were separating her from the table as the laughter died down.

Rossi spoke up, "It's true my dear, you look quite ravishing."

Garcia nodded at the compliment before giving out hugs to everyone. She had purposely skipped over Luke, assuming no one would notice in all the commotion. She set her bag down and went to the bar to get her signature margarita. She ordered and sat on the edge of the barstool awaiting her concoction as she watched the barman do his thing. A voice startled her out of her observation, "Still mad at me I see."

She didn't turn but she squinted, "Newbie." He gave a slight smile as he shook his head. "What makes you think I'm mad?"

"I'm the only one who didn't get a hug so I assume I'm the only one that you didn't want to see."

Penelope didn't answer, she gave him a sidelong glance before squaring her shoulders and turning back to the drink being mixed.

"Okay, okay, I surrender. I thought you were starting to warm up to me, you called me by my name once and you even were polite on the phone a couple times. I must've gotten ahead of myself. My bad Garcia." He smiled his goofy, all-knowing smile at her.

She glared at him indignantly, "I'm always polite, I may be busy and have a lot going on but I am never short on manners." She stuck her tongue out at him belying her previous statement.

Alvez laughed at her, he knew it would get further under her skin if he enjoyed her exasperation but he couldn't help it.

Her margarita was set down in front of her and she was about to put down the bills she had in her hand when Luke put his hand over hers stopping her motion. "Can I get another?" He held up the empty beer bottle in his other hand and the bartender nodded and grabbed a bottle and twisted off the cap. "Thanks." Luke set down enough cash for both drinks before picking up the new cold beverage in his hand.

Penelope let out a hmmpf, "Don't think you can win me over by liquoring me up. Even if I do think karaoke is a good idea when I have tequila, I always remember that I hate it when I sober up."

Luke held up his hands trying to make sure he came off as innocent. "I'm just being nice, I am nice you know. I'm very nice. I am so nice, to everyone. No karaoke-like deception from me."

She hopped off the barstool a little less than gracefully in her skinny heels, not as much like her usual wedges. Luke put his hand under her arm to steady her and she pulled away indignantly and started towards the group. Luke rolled his eyes at her retreating form before following her to the tables.

Penelope sat on Luke's stool and joined the conversation. Luke stood next to her leaning on the high table top. A couple more drinks in, Penelope lost any small bit of subtlety she had. "Luke, why can't you stay still?"

Luke looked taken aback momentarily before deciding that it was more fun when he egged her on. "I'm not allowed to move now either?"

"You're moving the table everytime you laugh,"

"I can't laugh either?"

"Ugh that's not what I said, why do you have stand next to me?"

"Why did you have to take my chair?"

Everyone else was trying to hide smirks as they watched the twosome's faux argument.

"It's not your chair, there are other chairs, you don't own the chair."

Morgan turned his body towards them as he was observing curiously, the others were making eye contact with each other, sharing the amusement.

"Fine, fine I don't own the chair but you don't own the table." He smirked at her and took a sip of his beer.

Penelope got up and scoffed, she turned to the other ladies and stated that she was heading to the restroom before giving Luke a disapproving look and taking strides towards the back of the bar.

JJ, Savannah, and Emily all excused themselves and followed her. Tara, Hayden, and Kristy waited to be let out of the booths, before following.

"All seven of them have to go at the same time? For as long as I've been a profiler I have never once figured out what they do in there." Rossi glanced to the other men around the table. Matt smirked and tipped his beer as Will nodded his agreement.

"Statistically it's highly unlikely that they all actually need to use the restroom at the same time, however the power of suggestion is highly effective, especially after inhibitions have been lowered by the use of alcohol." Reid glanced around the table as he spoke.

"So you don't know either." Will stated.

"Not a clue." Reid pursed his lips as he acknowledged his lack of answers, making them all laugh.

Derek questioned Luke, "What is with you and Penelope? She is usually all sugar and spice but for some reason she can't even manage a Sweet n' Low?" Derek lifted his perfectly arched eyebrows at him.

"Believe me, I've noticed." Luke said it as a way of explanation but was almost exasperated. "From day one." Luke sat in the seat that apparently now belonged tothe woman in question.

"She has been oddly withholding." Reid observed.

"That's one way to put it." Rossi picked up his glass and took a sip of his drink and lifted his own wayward eyebrow at Derek.

Derek nodded at the slight indication of what he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Luke noticed the exchange but was oblivious to the communication. "What? What?"

"Oh, nothing." Rossi gave saccharine smile.

…

The evening was uneventful but was a good chance to bond. It was rare that everyone could get together and that there wasn't a big pending case distracting them. The couples were the first to disperse, the others were left standing in the parking lot.

"Anyone need a ride? I'm heading West." Tara offered, she had driven herself and consumed only one drink.

Spence nodded, "Yeah I could use one. I'm on your way right?"

"Absolutely." Tara hugged Garcia, Prentiss, and Alvez before departing with Spence to her car.

"I'm going to call a cab." Garcia said to the two left standing.

"I'll share with you. Will drove me here but I didn't want to make him and JJ late for the sitter." Prentiss stated as she watched Garcia pull out her phone.

"No need, my cars over there I can drive you." Luke said it as if it was obvious.

He started walking towards his vehicle, Emily nodded her assent, following him across the parking lot. Penelope glared at his back before deciding to follow Emily. She made her way to back door and was waiting for it to get unlocked when Emily told her to take the front seat. "I'm getting out first and then Luke will look like your driver." She explained.

Penelope nodded, following orders. The ride to Emily's was spersed with a few directions and some mundane conversation about O'keefe's new neon lights. Luke pulled up to the curb and unbuckled his seatbelt. "We're not invited in Newb." Penelope said in a teasing voice.

"Walking the lady to her door." Prentiss almost started to protest but before she could he held his hand up to explain. "I know you are an agent, I'm guessing you could even kick my ass if you wanted to and I fully believe in feminism but if I don't walk you to your door, all I hear in my head is every adult in my family telling me to be a gentleman. If I've offended you, I'll stay put." He turned to Emily.

She smiled, "Of course not, you're a gentleman. Nothing wrong with that." She put her hand on Garcia's shoulder as a form of goodbye.

Garcia reached her hand back and patted her arm. "See you in the morning my lovely." Prentiss shut her door and Luke hit the lock button. Penelope glared at him in confusion but he was already halfway around the car, following Prentiss.

She watched as Emily and Luke made their way to the door and then stop on the steps. She checked the time on her phone, this was going to be rough waking up in less than five hours for a brand new case. Why did she want to go out again? Oh right, the dress, damn dress. She pulled down the visor to look in the mirror. Her makeup was still in place from the girl's restroom break and she fluffed her curls and adjusted her headband, this outfit was a hit, who'd have guessed. She flipped the visor back up and looked towards the door, it was cracked open. Luke must've gone inside when she wasn't paying attention. She rolled her eyes, "Just has to do the opposite of what I say."

As she watched, she saw the door open wide again and Luke walk out before turning back to wave at a smiling Prentiss. She shut the door and Penelope pursed her lips, "Damn newbie and his wide goofy smile, who does he think he is?"

She was off somewhere in her head and wasn't paying attention so she jumped a little after Luke jiggled the handle. She hit unlock and Luke got back in the car, buckled his seatbelt and fixated on a tight lipped Penelope, he opened his eyes wide and put his hands out in question, "What did I do now?"

"Nothing, nothing." She gave him a glance and mimicked his 'what's up' look. "Drive."

He shook his head and gave her one of his signature scoffs that seemed to be reserved only for her this past year. He put the car into drive and took off. The ride was completely silent, not awkward, but Penelope had nothing to say and Luke knew better than to rile her up again so late at night.

He maneuvered his suv in front of her building and was putting the car in park. "No, no need." She put her purse on her arm, reaching for the door handle with the other hand.

"I just explained why to Prentiss, now you too?" Goofy smile back in place.

"Exactly, I already heard your explanation and I don't buy it. Thank you for the ride." She nodded curtly without looking at him, got out of the car and started to make her slow shuffle toward the building, cursing her shoes. She put her hand on the gate entrance for support and started slipping off her heels. "Almost home, doesn't matter now." Before she bent down to get them, a hand swept them up from the concrete, she turned to him, "I told you I was fine."

Luke held up the shoes, "That was before you couldn't even outlast your shoes. As an FBI agent I can't assume that you'd be able to avert danger if the heels have already taken you out." He smiled and waved his hand in front of him to tell her to continue her journey. She narrowed her eyes at him and remained still, "If you don't want to walk next to me, I'll pick you up and carry you. Your choice." She squared her shoulders again and lengthened her stride so she could get to her door and get rid of the man who annoyed her so.

They reached the door and she fumbled for her keys, realizing that she was a little more inebriated than she'd originally thought. She opened the door, entered the apartment then turned around with her hand out.

Luke stuck his head out with a smile waiting for her to say something. She sighed, "Can I have my shoes please?"

"Of course." He handed the shoes over and then shyly put his hands in his pockets, "Ya know, Rossi was right, that outfit, it's - well it's something else. I can see why you sacrificed your feet to complete the look."

Garcia put her chin up at the compliment, appreciating it but not sure what to say. "Yes, this dress seemed to be quite a hit." She glanced at him briefly, and softened but only slightly, "And thank you."

Luke nodded and brought his hand up to the back of his head, "No problem. Well good night, Garcia. See you in the morning." But he didn't move until a few moments passed and he started to take a step.

Penelope took a step forward, "Luke, wait." He stopped in his tracks and she cleared her throat before speaking again. "Hey I just wanted to say thank you."

"You already did, don't worry about it."

"No I didn't mean thank you for the shoes or the ride I meant - well I mean, thank you for putting up with my snark. I know you're just trying to be nice and I'm not adjusting well. Morgan left, then Hotch, and then Steven died. There's always changes, I've said goodbye to people before but it's just so much all at once. You being around is a reminder of all those changes." She stopped talking and looked up at his face.

He gave her a small smile, "Well I can get that. Don't worry about it."

She smiled a genuine smile at him too, hoping that she really didn't come off as short as the girls told her she did. She moved to go back into her apartment, when she turned back around to grab the handle to shut the door she saw that he had been staring at her. She squinted at him because he was still doing a once over. When his eyes landed on her face, he recovered quickly and nodded. "Night Garcia." He ambled down the hall.

"Night." She called out before shutting the door, locking and bolting it. She smiled at the empty room and realized how much she enjoyed the attention. She laughed at the thought of Morgan doing the same thing Luke had just done. "Magic dress." She walked to her room and reached up to unzip it. "Oh no, oh no, I forgot about this part." She jumped and shimmied until her arms got tired, then flopped backwards on the bed and let out a loud sigh. "Ugh should've asked Luke to help, could still text him." She sat up straight on the bed. "No, no, you ask Luke nothing. No asking. Imagine how that would sound." She got up and found a wire hanger in the back of her closet after some finagling she hooked the zipper and pulled it down with a sigh of relief.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, like I said before not sure I would have written fanfic if it weren't for these two characters so I hope it's enjoyable. Thanks, all.

Also, I know Derek and Savannah moved but for the purposes of this story they are in a decent driving distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia walked from her lair into the main office. Most of the team were leaning on their desks talking to each other. "We've got a case my darlings." She informed them without ever slowing her stride.

Rossi walked out of his office as Garcia ascended the stairs, the crew following her. "Case?"

The team gave him an affirmative answer as Prentiss came out of her office, catching up to the group making their way into the briefing room.

"Alright my lovelies, here's another case that will make you believe in nightmares. Three beautiful brunettes in their mid thirties have turned up in Bethesda, Maryland. They were all found with a single gunshot right through their heart. Other than that, there is no connection except they all had a copy of the exact same book on their nightstands."

"They were killed on subsequent Friday nights." Reid had already read the report in front of him on the tablet.

"This guy thinks he's taking these women on a date, they're posed on their beds as if they had been cuddling." Rossi looked up at the screen. "Friday night dinner followed by a homicide."

"He's trying to say something about the women. One shot directly through the heart as if they don't need them." Luke pointed at the pictures with his pen.

"Right, like saying, they can't love." JJ understood his point.

"Great so we've got another guy who hates women. How refreshing." Matt deadpanned.

Prentiss lifted her eyes in agreement. "This one's close, we'll drive." Everyone stood up and headed to the waiting vehicles. Garcia made her way back to her office to get ready for whatever the team needed.

…

Two hours later Garcia's headset went off, "Maggie's bar and grill we have a special, take down a bad guy and I love you forever, how may I help you?"

Tara smiled at her phone, "Hey Garcia we need you to check if any of these women were part of the same book club." Tara hit speaker on her phone and set it on the table in front of her.

Garcia started typing furiously as she dug up the info. "Well it looks like the last victim had a monthly book delivery that came right to her door. The first and second victims were digital readers, they downloaded their reading materials straight to their tablets."

The team was sitting around the table of the Bethesda police department studying the board they had created.

"Nothing with them frequenting the same bookstore?" Rossi questioned.

"It looks like our latest victim did go to the book signing three weeks ago." Garcia stated.

"No there's got to be something else, Garcia these women have to have some other kind of overlap that is related to this book." Luke knew there had to be more.

Garcia typed, "Well, oh, yeah, you're right, our two digitally inclined victims had an online membership to a forum where they discussed this book, among others inspired by Shakespeare. Oh and looks like they both had multiple chats with the same user by the name of OnlyRomeo69, yikes, talk about a red flag. 69, really? That's like every screen name, every high school boy, ever used in the 90's, ever."

"Garcia, do you have a real name for our Romeo?" Prentiss stood up.

"Brian Walters, he's an associate professor at the local community college."

"Garcia, did Walters go to the signing as well?" Reid questioned.

"Yup, it looks like he was there alright. He's in a photo with our tech-shy vic on the author's fan page." Garcia spoke.

"Garcia we need his home and work addresses." Rossi stated as they all started to exit the conference room.

"Already sent."

The team divided up, Rossi, Prentiss, and Simmons went to the unsub's apartment. They cleared the one bedroom in a matter of seconds. The three of them searched the small place. Rossi shuffled through the mail on the counter as Matt walked over to the large bookshelf. "Well this guy is at least well-read." He nodded back at Rossi.

Prentiss investigated the bedroom. She pulled out the top drawer of the nightstand and there were three more copies of the book. "Guys, I think we know how many more victims he has lined up."

Prentiss handed one of them to Rossi. "This is the one he got signed by the author, probably saving it for someone special."

"Garcia said that two of the victims only downloaded the book, so he brought one to each crime scene." Matt reminded them.

"So we know that he brought the copies he left at their homes, this book is significant it's not just how he found them, it's why." Prentiss stated as the three of them exited.

…

Luke, Tara, JJ, and Spencer entered the community college, they passed a stunned secretary as they raced down the corridor. The office door was closed and Luke motioned for them to be quiet before he grabbed the handle and threw the door open with force. A startled Professor Walters and an even more stunned student jumped at the loud bang.

"What is going on here?" Walters asked.

JJ stepped into the room and ushered the student out, the frightened girl went without hesitation but gasped at the scene, in horror.

Luke had his gun raised, "What's going on is you're not going to be able to kill anyone else."

Tara entered the office keeping her gun trained on Walters, as Luke holstered his telling him to stand up and turn around. Luke cuffed him and then pushed him out of the office. The professor loudly protested his innocence down the hall as Tara and Luke held him at each arm.

...

Luke walked into the interrogation room, disgust on his face, "So Mr. Walters-"

Walters interrupted, "Professor."

Luke gave him an insincere smile, "Right, well Professor, you seem to have quite a few complaints against you from your students, why is that?"

He avoided the question, "Is that what this is about? The FBI investigates student's falses claims?"

"False? One complaint says that you poured coffee over a student's textbook because she didn't interpret the text correctly." Luke pressed.

"She didn't, which means she didn't do the reading. They don't pay me to babysit." He finished snidely.

"They pay you to throw a dictionary at a student?" Luke asked in a cool tone.

"That claim was investigated and dismissed." Walters was fidgeting, his hands uncomfortably bound behind his back.

"Right, so let's just skip to it then, why kill all those women?" Luke put his arms on the table and leaned in closer.

Walters face snarled in disgust, "I didn't kill anybody, I would never kill anyone."

"Why did you leave copies of this book at every victim's house?" Luke held up a picture of the book. "And three more ready to go."

Just then Prentiss walked in with a pantsuit-clad woman behind her. "Alvez." Prentiss communicated to him.

"You won't be speaking to my client anymore without me. So would you like to charge him or let him go?" The lawyer was smug, Alvez looked at Prentiss, she shook her head, indicating there was nothing they could do. Luke walked around the table and uncuffed him from the chair but kept his hands cuffed until he was escorted out of the precinct.

The lawyer walked out of the room followed by Prentiss.

"I own books, that's your proof? You're not much of a detective." Walters said snidely.

Luke pulled him back by his cuffs, Walters stumbled backwards, Luke held him steady and spoke directly next to his face, "It's _Agent_. And you're not much of a _professor_ because I think you're the one that's going to be taught a lesson." He pushed Walter's forward again as he escorted him to his waiting lawyer.

The team watched as Walters left the building. Prentiss turned to the disgruntled team in front of her, "We've got a detail on him. We're not going to get anything else tonight. Let's go home and rest up, come back tomorrow."

"I can feel it, that's our guy. We're just going to let him walk?" Luke was frustrated as he leaned on the desk.

"I know, I'm frustrated too, that's why we're going to sleep in our own beds tonight so we can get this guy tomorrow." She looked at all of them as they nodded in acquiescence. They piled into the suvs and drove the short distance back to Quantico.

…

Once back at Quantico everyone quickly gathered their things and said their respective goodbyes. Luke however was still at his desk claiming he had things to catch up on. Emily was leery of believing him but she left it alone and followed Reid to the elevators.

Luke watched them go, sighing as the elevator door closed, Emily still giving him a disconcerting look. He sat back in his chair frustrated.

"So you have things to catch up on?" Garcia was a few feet away from him. She had watched him as his eyes followed the others.

He glanced to his side before looking back at his desk, "Yeah." He said dismissively.

Penelope might not have been a profiler but she could read that loud and clear, "Sorry my bad, I'll just…" She made a motion with her hand to indicate she would leave him alone and then followed her own indication.

Luke sighed again, frustrated with not only the case, but now with his own behavior. He seemed to keep it together with the rest of the team but somehow let Penelope see his frustration. He thought back to the time they were in the car chasing an unsub, even though he gave her a quick pep talk, he was terrified he'd get her hurt. Then it would forever be his fault that Garcia, the wonder woman tech analyst, was hurt. He knew he needed to apologize for being so curt, after all, she had done it just the day before. He made his way to her office, gently knocking before entering.

She turned around in her chair, "Did you need something?"

"Yes, an apology." Before her indignant look could reach her eyes he held up a hand, "I mean I need to give one." He stepped further into her office to lean on her desk.

She remembered how Derek would do the same when he came in trying to talk her down from something. "Not necessary. This job, can mess with anybody."

"But it's not supposed to get to me, not like that."

"Actually, I think that's sort of nice, you're not numb to this, sometimes I feel like the only one." It was the kindest thing she'd ever said to him and the most sincere.

He smiled goofily at her, he felt almost embarrassed by her observation. But if he was honest, her straightforward, heart on her sleeve, approach was actually what kept him from pretending he was okay all the time. He liked tracking fugitives but profiling them, he was scared he'd go stir crazy getting into their minds but not always having the chase to keep him occupied. He remembered seeing Penelope that morning before he officially took the job, she'd made him laugh in the elevator, just by being herself, well she had been a little curt but who she was actually managed to break through anyway.

"Earth to newbie, what's going on?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He smiled, as she so abruptly broke him out of his reverie, "You know, I was just thinking, I'm sort of here because of you. That morning in the elevator when you uh, shared about your 'fingering techniques' it sent me out that day with a smile and somehow I think that made me think this would all workout."

Penelope stuttered as she was trying to comprehend his words.

His goofy smile was wide, "So me being here is a little bit your fault."

She finally recovered and scoffed, "Well that is quite possibly the meanest thing you've ever said to me." But she couldn't help but smile at him.

His hand reached up to scratch the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous, "Hey do you want to go get dinner? I'm not going to get anything done here and I also don't think I'm going to sleep." He lifted one shoulder as he awaited her answer.

She turned to check her computer before peering at him again, "You do know it's nearly midnight right?"

"Late night diner food? Everybody loves breakfast."

She smiled and grabbed her cardigan and purse, "I can attest to that." She locked up, as he ran back to his desk for his bag. They met at the elevator and for once she didn't hate that he magically always appeared when she was about to leave.

* * *

A/N: I planned on updating frequently but I was in L.A. this past week and didn't have any free time. But I was able to edit chapters on the plane so I will put another chapter up later today or tomorrow. Thanks for the favs and reviews, so amazed!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the favs and reviews, they're utterly amazing.

* * *

They had ordered their food and were served quickly since there wasn't much of a rush so late on a weeknight.

"Can I have a mimosa?" Penelope asked the overworked, but sweet waitress, who smiled at her request.

"Mimosa? This isn't actually brunch you know?" Luke said curiously.

"We're eating breakfast food which is what mimosas are made for and on the other hand it's late night, when drinks are supposed to be had, so I'm covered on both fronts." She picked up her fork and dug into a pancake.

He put his tongue to his cheek like he did when he was trying not to laugh, "You're right." He turned to the waitress. "I'll have one too."

They ate and talked, having a good time without Penelope calling him any names even once.

The bill came and Luke reached for it but Penelope grabbed it first. "Ah ah you bought my margarita so I can get this."

"One margarita is not equal to all the waffles I just ate." He tried to snatch it from her again.

"Just let the macho thing go for a second and let me do this, you know we're all one big family right? There will be plenty of opportunities for you to make it up to me."

They had a stare off, which Garcia would never lose. Luke acquiesced, "Okay fine but next one's on me and it will be dinner food, just so I can one up you. I've got to keep you on your toes."

They walked out of the diner and got into his car, Penelope shivered even with her cardigan on. It was a little chilly so he let the engine idle while he opened the vents and turned on the heater. "Thanks, I should've brought a real sweater."

"I could loan you Roxy's. Pink's still your color right?" He couldn't go too long without a jibe.

"Okay, okay, the sweater was a bit much I should've known you weren't cool enough to dress her up."

"To be honest I didn't even get the chance, she thought it was a chew toy, it was gone before I knew it."

Penelope's mouth fell open, "Oh no! Well at least she had fun with it, when will you bring her around again?"

"Actually I need to go pick her up right now, if you want to see her." His eyebrows rose in question.

"Hellz yeah, but wait, it's one in the morning. Where are you picking her up from?"

"I have a few dog sitters, one's a college kid, stays up late, so when we get in at all kinds of hours I can pick Roxy up no problem."

"Ooh yay!" Penelope started bouncing in her seat, Luke shook his head at her excitement with a big smile covering his face.

…

Roxy came running to the car and Penelope knelt down and started talking to her in a baby voice. Luke caught up to Roxy and watched the two of them, who seemed equally excited to see each other.

"Do you mind if I give her dinner before I drive you back to your car?"

"No of course not, but, you're going to give it to her out here? On the curb?" Penelope looked up at him in confusion as she continued to pet Roxy.

"Actually my house is around the block so I just wanted to give her food before I drove you back." Penelope stood up a scowl marring her face. "Never mind I can do it after I drop you off. She's waited this long and I'm sure she got plenty of treats today." He whistled and opened the back door as Roxy jumped in.

"No, of course not, you don't make a girl wait for her dinner. This face that I am currently giving you is not because of that, it's because I can't believe you didn't just tell me to drive my own car to breakfast-dinner - dinner-breakfast if you were going to have to backtrack." She had spoken the words as she entered the car and buckled her seatbelt, Luke doing the same.

"C'mon, I wasn't going to make you drive separately just to save me some gas money." He stopped at a stop sign and then rounded the block and pulled into a driveway a few houses up.

"That took all of thirty seconds." Penelope said astounded.

"I said around the block." He gave her a 'duh' look and then let Roxy out of the car. He started towards his front door before turning around, "Are you coming Chica? Or you just going to sit in the car?"

She stammered and then unbuckled her seatbelt as she ungracefully stepped off of the high suv. "I'm coming." She followed him in and watched as he retrieved Roxy's food from the fridge. She began investigating the seemingly mundane house until she got to his movie collection. She was examining it pretty closely.

"Am I cool enough for you?"

She started, "Would you stop doing that?"

"Would you stop snooping?"

"I'm not snooping, I'm investigating. Making sure your taste in movies is acceptable." She moved further down to look at the various things on the mantle.

"Right, so did I pass?"

"Well, The Birds is one of your favorite movies so I'd say even though further information may need to be gathered, so far, it's promising."

"How do you know it's one of my favorites?"

"You have two copies, one's a special edition, you must like it."

"Okay, Profiler by Association, Garcia. Nice work."

She turned away from her examination of his house and smiled at him, "Thank you very much." She almost wanted to curtsy but she thought she'd hold off.

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck again, "I guess I should get you back to Quantico, so that you can get home. You must be tired."

"Meh, this is one of the easier cases," She realized her statement and turned back to him, alarmed. "Not that it's easy, it's not easy - I mean, not that it's going to be hard-just that, I mean - it's not us travelling to Alaska with no cell service, shotty internet, and sharing a room with snoring Derek." She nodded at her own rushed explanation.

Luke's eyes bugged out, "So Agent Morgan snores then?"

She threw herself onto the loveseat as she picked at a homemade blanket, "Uck, you have no idea. The man's voice is velvet but his snore is sand paper." She was observing the place still, her curious mind to blame.

Luke crossed his arms, "Wow, I didn't know that you two - uh, well, I knew you were close I just didn't know you were that, well, close."

Penelope, was inspecting the blanket now, "Yeah of course, I know more about him than I should, we all know more about each other than we should, but my goodness, the only way I can sleep with him is when I'm too drunk to remember anything, then I don't wake up at all."

Luke was now visibly uncomfortable but Penelope was thoroughly unaware of it, "Oh umm yeah I get that." His voice must've given away that he was not liking this conversation.

She whipped her head to look at him, "No, no, no, no, no, not that. We are and always were, just friends. Granted, we have sexy talk with each other and I've seen him mostly naked and he's slept at my house and we've shared motel rooms but, no _not_ _that_. Not that. Never that. We, no." She was shaking her head almost violently.

Luke gave a relieved chuckle, "Oh well that's - I'm glad you clarified." He smiled and sat down next to her.

"We were, we are, the best of friends and I made all sorts of sexual propositions but I would've run the other way if he ever thought I was serious." She shook her head again.

"Really?" He was amused now that he knew more, "I might not be the best judge but I have been told that Morgan is supposed to be quite attractive."

"Oh well yeah have you seen him? He's gorgeous, a real time Adonis but, I know this will sound weird, we're almost too alike to make sense. Like we're both up here all the time," she raised her hand high, "We'd eventually have killed each other, can you imagine us arguing over doing the dishes? Like, okay we get mad at each other and then we talk about it and go back to innuendoing and it's great and all and I love him more than life but I don't think I would know how to be in love with him. He's my Angel Fish, he's not my lover." She glanced at him realizing she was talking too much.

"This is all very interesting, getting a whole new perspective of the team." He could barely contain his laughter.

She playfully slapped his shoulder, "Don't you go telling them how, blerg, I am, okay."

"Secret's safe with me." He drew a cross on his chest with his finger.

Roxy came over and nudged Penelope before squirming her way into the small space between her and the armrest of the couch, laying her head on her lap. Luke immediately started apologizing and was about to reach for her collar.

Penelope put her hand up, "No, no, why?" she almost whined.

Luke smiled at her but tried to explain, "Roxy knows better than to jump on the couch like that."

"Oh, oh, but she's the only other one here, and there's so much space and she's not bothering me." Penelope argued Roxy's case.

Luke smiled at the both of them, "Okay, but only for a minute. I can put on the tv until Roxy here decides to go to bed."

Penelope nodded, "Yeah, put on The Birds."

Luke saluted her and walked over to the tv to start the movie, within minutes both Roxy and Penelope were out like a light. He grabbed the blanket she had been playing with and stood up to put it over her. Roxy woke up at the movement, Luke pointed to her bed in the corner, Roxy trotted over and laid back down to resume her sleep.

Luke was going to retreat to his room but peering down at her sleeping, he thought maybe he should stay so she wouldn't think he abandoned her in a strange house. He changed into sweats before returning to his spot. She had fallen to her side and was leaning on the back of the couch, legs curled under. He didn't want her to get a crink in her neck but he also didn't want to scare her. He decided she was probably a deep sleeper, despite what she had said about the snoring. He flipped his legs onto couch and pulled her back onto his chest. He grabbed a pillow putting it behind his own head before adjusting the blanket. He was exhausted and ready for sleep but he looked down at the woman breathing deeply, laying on his chest and wondered how this happened.

Only a couple hours ago he wasn't sure if she sort of hated him. But now they were, bonding? He wasn't sure if cuddling on a couch was bonding but it sounded as harmless as what she just described her relationship with Morgan being, except Morgan was her best friend and they, well, they weren't even really friends were they? He shook his head, not sure how they ended up like this but somehow quite sure he always knew he'd like it. He knew she had the wrong idea of him, that he was some player type, but he wasn't. He couldn't put roots down, he wasn't just in the army he was in the 75th. No relationships, would've made it. He'd dated here and there but nothing more, so why Garcia thought he was out every night, clubbing sleeping with a models was beyond him. He blew out a breath, he didn't like that she thought of him that way. He liked her charm and sass and her optimism. He even liked holding her right now. He bit his lip in frustration, he liked her. He _liked_ her. He had been trying really hard to hide that from himself. He shook his head at his own stupidity, why hide? He smiled down, wanting to kiss her forehead but not knowing if that would be okay, instead he pulled her glasses off of her face, setting them aside. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…

Penelope heard a whimper, at first it sounded far away but as she started to wake, the whimper grew louder. She blinked and right in front of her eyes was Roxy's drooling face. Confusion took a quick back seat to the elation of waking to the cutest face in the world. Roxy whined again. She realized Roxy was asking to be let outside, she sat up and got a glance at Luke who was sound asleep. His bare chest had been under her cheek just moments ago. Realization of the night before washed over her. Her eyes opened wide and she reached for her glasses. Luke must've taken them off of her, they were placed neatly on the coffee table. She moved as quietly as she could to untangle herself but she was sleeping on the inside of Luke's legs, Roxy whined again, "I know Honey, I'm trying to get there but your Daddy's legs are in my way." Penelope whispered to her. Finally free, she made her way to the sliding door that was off of the kitchen. Roxy ran out in a hurry. Penelope left the door open, she peeked at Luke who hadn't moved, grabbing her purse she ventured down the hallway where she assumed the human bathroom would be.

After she'd used the facilities she glanced at the mirror. Her makeup was smeared and grody and she hoped Luke hadn't seen. "Well of course he hadn't, silly, he was asleep." All she had was mascara, eyeliner, and a lipstick. The lipstick decidedly too bold for the morning. She wiped the rest of her eyeshadow off and then applied fresh mascara so that at least she didn't feel naked. She fluffed her hair and straightened her dress. "Ugh why does it matter Penelope, it's just Alvez. Alvez that you slept with last night. No not slept with, slept on." She gave herself a disdainful glare before finally exiting the bathroom.

She crept to the couch and peered over the edge to see if he was still sleeping. "You could have just asked me to move ya know."

She had almost jumped again but she was apparently becoming immune to his annoying habit of scaring her. Luke was waiting for Roxy to walk back in before shutting the door. "Well I didn't want to wake you, I figured if the drooling alarm clock didn't do it, I shouldn't either." She put her hand on her hip.

Luke's eye bugged out, "Alarm clock, I forgot." They both looked at the time on the coffeemaker. "We've got forty five minutes."

"Wha-I can't get home then work in forty five minutes." Penelope's voice went an octave higher.

"Well you can get ready here, and don't you have clothes at work?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course, I have a go-bag, just in case, but that's at work." She explained like he was oblivious.

He walked up to her and put his hands on her arms, "Okay but you can shower and get ready here and then when we get to work just go get changed in your office, no big deal." His tone was calm.

She gave him an apprehensive look, "Okay but I get the shower first so I have more time to fix my hair."

"No argument here." He stepped around her, and went to the linen closet in the hallway, searching for one of his better towels. She stood behind him waiting, but as he was reaching to the top shelf of the closet she couldn't help but notice him. She noticed his back was as muscular as she had imagined it would be and she had to admit she was a fan of his butt in those sweatpants. Wait, when had she imagined what his back looked like?

"Here, this is one of my never used beach towels, much nicer than my ratty everyday towels."

She stepped back, taking the towel from him. "K, thanks be out in a jif." She backed herself into the bathroom without looking at him again. Once alone she muttered, "Great going, ogling the half naked newbie."

She showered and then emerged realizing she had limited options; put the day old dress back on with no underwear or her used underwear. "Awesome." She sighed and decided to throw her underwear in her bag and put her dress back on.

Luke knocked quietly on the door, "Hey Garcia, do you want a t-shirt and some sweats?"

"What uh no! If I walk in there with a t-shirt and sweats everyone will know that - well they'll know nothing, but they'll think -uh, just, no!" The door flew open, she was back in her dress with an indignant look on her face. "I can't wear sweats! Into the office! Everyone will think - ahhh!"

Luke eyes opened wide again, he wanted to laugh at her antics. "Sorry, just, they're there if you want them, and a hoodie too. There's a full length mirror in my bedroom if you need it." He traded places with her and hopped in the shower.

She went into his bedroom and expertly applied her eyeliner and mascara as well as her lipstick. She hadn't washed her hair, so she grabbed a headband out of her purse and put it on after using her finger to get a little curl in the strands. She examined herself in the mirror and nodded impressed with what she did with so little.

The shower stopped, Luke got out and dried off. While he was thinking of getting Penelope clothes he'd forgotten to bring his own into the bathroom instead of walking around in a towel like he normally did. He shrugged, they didn't have time to waste worrying about her sensibilities. He walked into the bedroom holding a towel around his waist, just as she was packing up her purse.

Penelope's eyes bugged out when she saw him, she whirled around, quickly gathering her purse and cardigan. "Okay I'll just let you get ready then." She rushed out of the room. "Okay, Penelope, you slept on his chest last night, yeah but it wasn't wet straight from the shower." She was muttering to herself as she returned to the living room to wait.

Luke couldn't keep the smile from his face, "At least she doesn't find me repulsive." He muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: Someone sent me a PM telling me they loved the story. Made me feel all fuzzy inside. Thanks to all of you enjoying it! Doing fanfic with all the original content mucking around in my brain seemed excruciatingly time consuming but I loves me some Garvez. And all of you are just too kind, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows it feels really good and is appreciated. Short chapter but update is coming really soon. Also, I put the text conversations in bold so that they read differently, hope that works, let me know.

* * *

"Here we are again." Rossi chimed as he got off the elevator with Reid and Matt.

"Hey I spent the night at home, third night in a row, as far as my wife is concerned I've done enough to forget Valentine's day." Matt replied.

They walked into the bullpen, JJ and Prentiss were standing in front of her office when they saw the three team members walk in. "Hey have you guys seen Garcia?"

"Not from the elevator to here, no." Spencer replied while taking off his shoulder bag.

Tara walked over, mug in hand, "I parked next to her car she's here somewhere." She took a sip of her coffee.

"She's probably running down the janitor again and trying to convince him to use the grapefruit scented cleaner." Rossi dismissed the question.

Prentiss nodded, "Where's Alvez?"

"Not here yet." Simmons stated as he grabbed his own coffee.

"Okay, we've got five minutes and then I want everyone in the briefing room." Prentiss said before walking into her office and signing some last minute paperwork.

Luke made a beeline for his desk where everyone was still gathered. "Hey, was almost late, forgot my alarm last night." He said dismissively, hoping no one would ask any questions.

"Hate when that happens." JJ replied, "Or when one of your kids shuts it off." She smiled at the group who were gathering their things leading the way to the briefing room.

"We're not headed out?" Luke asked as he followed them.

"Not yet, Prentiss needs us in the briefing room first." Rossi replied.

They all got into the briefing room where Prentiss was standing, "So, we have another victim."

"So Walters wasn't our guy?" Tara asked.

"Well police say they kept a detail on him all night. But when we went there we noticed multiple entrances to the apartment building it's unlikely they had them all covered."

Luke scoffed, "So he got out and the cops are his alibi?"

"Looks that way." Prentiss agreed.

"The deputies on duty last night claim that no one could've got past them but they might be saying that to cover themselves more than anything else." JJ added.

"Deputies that don't want to lose their jobs, or actually think they're that good." Rossi added.

Penelope hurried into the briefing room readjusting her cardigan, "Sorry, sorry everyone I was just running late today."

"Really? I thought Tara said she saw your car earlier?" Reid asked innocently.

Penelope was stunned into silence momentarily, "Right, right, well she did, she did. I left it here last night to go out and then I forgot to call a cab before I got in the shower so I was waiting for the cab for awhile and phewsh my mind." She made a hand gesture.

"No worries, we're just heading out now. We'll let you know when we get there." Prentiss smiled at her.

Everyone departed the conference room, as Penelope smiled and nodded at each one of them as they passed her.

Luke was trying to casually be the last one to leave, "Everything go okay?"

She huffed, "Barely, I put my dress on inside out the first time."

"I promise not to forget the alarm next time." He nodded quickly and left the room to follow the team.

"You better not!" Then she looked down at the tablet in her hand, "Wait, next time?" She said out loud but no one was there to answer her question.

…

After arriving back at the Bethesda police department, Rossi and Tara questioned the deputies that were on Walters' detail but came away with nothing more than a couple of cocky rookies thinking that no lady killer could outsmart them.

It was afternoon already and they didn't have anything new. Luke was examining the board again when Reid, Prentiss, and Simmons walked in.

"Learn anything at the crime scene?" Luke asked.

"Nothing different. Nothing at all. Except that it was a Wednesday." Reid answered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Luke looked at them in question.

"It means that Walters didn't get flustered by the fact that we're on to him, he's not going to stop killing he's just going to kill faster so he can finish before we can get him." JJ explained from her seat.

"All the complaints against him were from female students, right?" Prentiss asked.

She hit the button on the speaker in the middle of the table. "Yes, my fearless leader, what can I do for you?" Garcia's voice filled the small room.

"Garcia, does Walters have any other complaints against him, ones that aren't students, she would be around his age, coworker maybe?" Prentiss inquired.

"Nothing from the community college." She continued to type, "Oh oh, wait, it looks like a couple years ago he was attempting to get a doctorate degree."

"He has a masters obviously, in order to be able to teach, seems like a logical next step, he didn't finish?" Tara jumped back in.

"Looks like he didn't, he was thrown out for, you guessed it, sexual misconduct."

"Let me guess, against a brunette in her thirties." Matt was already sure.

"Bingo, she claims they dated briefly but after she broke it off he used to followed her around campus. Apparently she caught him in her classroom going through her things."

"In her classroom? She was staff not a fellow student?" JJ questioned.

"Correct, in fact she was actually one of the professors in the English department, they met when she arranged a book club, I'll give you ten guesses which book was their first and only."

"So to him, this book is what brought them together." Simmons stated.

"Okay so this woman rejects him because she starts to see the red flags in his behavior, he doesn't take it well and he jumps to killing surrogates, that can't be it." Luke assessed the information given.

"Well she was also reprimanded for dating a student, albeit a grad student of almost the same age, but still it was frowned upon even if it wasn't against the rules."

"So in his mind it was the system keeping them apart, not her, hence the ever cliched Romeo and Juliet." Prentiss looked at the other people in the room.

"Right, but according to her report they were never serious and she got the wiggins from him fairly early on and tried to let him down easy."

"So it was all in his head but she rejected him over a year and a half ago, why now?" Luke asked.

"Because according to her social media, Professor Juliet just got engaged three and a half weeks ago. And yes, her real name is actually Juliet which probably didn't help his delusions"

"Okay so this Professor is obviously his endgame." Rossi informed the group.

"We need to get her into protective custody." Prentiss said.

Minutes later Alvez, Tara, and Prentiss were knocking on the professor's door. She answered with a confused smiled on her face, "Can I help you?"

"Juliet Packard, we're with the FBI," Luke showed and put away his badge, "We have reason to believe that you might be in danger."

"What? Why would I…" She trailed off not understanding the problem.

"Brian Walters, we believe he is responsible for a string of murders in the area and given your history he might choose to target you." Tara explained plainly.

"Brian, no, why? He was, he didn't understand that I wasn't interested, but murder..." She was shaking her head not sure what to think of the man she honestly didn't know that well.

"We want to bring you into protective custody, just until we can determine if the danger to you is real." Prentiss explained to her.

"I can't leave, my fiancee lives with me, we both have work and pets. Do you really think Brian would do this?" She knew the inconveniences seemed shallow if it meant her life but she couldn't wrap her head around the severity of the danger.

"We can provide you with a security detail in your home instead." Prentiss knew she'd be safer if the unsub couldn't find her but this was better than nothing.

The professor shook her head but gave an affirmative answer, resigning herself to the fact that the FBI probably knew better than her.

"We'll set it up. If you'd like I'll go with you to tell your fiancée what's happening." Tara put a reassuring hand on her shoulder leading her away.

Luke turned to Prentiss, "I want to be on first watch."

"There's no reason to do that, uniforms can take shifts." Her phone started ringing, she answered it, her body language changed a few seconds later, she sighed before speaking. "Walters shook the detail, somewhere downtown, they said he went into a coffee shop but he must've gone out the back."

"I have to do this, I can't let this guy kill again."

"Alright, but Simmons will relieve you, so you can at least catch some sleep tonight." She had seen Luke's mood the night before, she knew he needed to feel like he was doing something. "The rest of the team and I will get set up in a hotel here, if you're staying, so are we." She knew he was right, it was clear they couldn't trust the local police to take care of it.

…

Hours later Luke was in place at the home, Juliet's fiancée had just bid him goodnight and told him where to get water or coffee if he needed it during the night. Luke thanked him and grabbed a water bottle setting it at the dining room table. He pulled out his phone about to text Penelope but unsure if it was too late. He stood up again to do a silent check of the windows and doors, peeking outside and making sure that there was nothing to see. His phone buzzed in his left hand, he put the curtain back in place and swiped at his phone screen.

 **How's the babysitting going**?

He smiled at his phone, "Guess it wasn't too late after all." He said to himself.

 **Tonight's not as good as-** he backspaced trying to think of something less suggestive. He shook his head, no, it was just the truth. He started typing again.

 **Tonight's not as good as last night**.

Penelope read the text a few times, her mind blank but then her logic kicked in, "Well of course it's not as good, he's waiting for a potential murderer." She typed back.

 **Protective detail is not a fun hobby**.

Luke shook his head at her response, she definitely was not going to make this easy on him, he never figured she would anyway.

 **Also, you're not here, so tonight was already going to be a bust.**

He nervously started pacing as soon as he sent it. He was carefully stepping over a line but not too far. He did another sweep of the windows and doors.

Penelope was staring open-mouthed at her phone screen, was he flirting? Well she could flirt, she could flirt with the best of them. "He must think he finally got on my good side enough to be on the Garcia flirt list." She smiled at her phone.

 **Now that you've experienced me one on one you will never be the same.**

 **I don't doubt that. At least you're keeping me company now. Why are you still up?**

 **I'm still in my lair, even if the rest of the team is holed up at a hotel you're still out there and may be in need of tech support.**

 **Don't stay up on my account.**

 **That's not how this works Newbie.**

He smiled at his phone, he felt bad she was still at work because of him but he wasn't going to say no to talking to her, not now that he was planning on taking a chance, he couldn't let it go on, forever unrequited.

 **I had fun last night.**

 **Me too. Roxy's a blast.**

 **What am I?**

 **I guess there are worse companion choices.**

 **That was almost a compliment.**

 **Never.**

 **Do I ever get a real nickname from you?**

 **You think you need one?**

 **No, but I've heard some of yours have been pretty legendary.**

 **True, but I'd like to avoid anymore sexual harassment seminars.**

 **Wow, what do I have to do to get a nickname that requires a reprimand?**

 **Wouldn't you like to know.**

Throughout the night his face went from goofy smile to biting his tongue to keep himself in check at some of her more flirty jibes. He kept up with his observations of the house in between sharing texts with Penelope. When the clock struck three, he opened the door to a less than excited Simmons, standing in the entrance with a coffee in hand.

"Hey, nothing so far." Luke said to him.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Simmons handed him a key card for the hotel.

They said their goodbyes and Luke made his way to the black SUV so he could get to the hotel for some sleep. He sent another text to Penelope saying that he was switching out with Simmons. She didn't answer immediately like they had been doing for the past few hours. He changed and got in bed before sending out another text.

 **I'm going to bed but if Simmons doesn't end up being as entertaining as I am, text me, I'll wake up.**

Penelope's phone lit up in her hand, as she slept on the small couch in her office. She knew Simmons was on his way, so Luke must've been busy with briefing him. She had tried to stay awake but sleep overcame her when Luke didn't text back right away.

Luke looked at his phone one more time before letting sleep overtake him, noting that he much preferred falling asleep when Penelope was next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

She had shut her eyes momentarily or so she thought, until she awoke to the sound of her headset going off, "Hey, hey, I'm here!" She pushed the hair out of her face as she adjusted the headset that had gone askew.

"Garcia, can you find out if anyone purchased our not so romantic book in the last two days." JJ asked.

"Uh sure, sure, but certainly our literary inclined unsub knows that we would be watching for that." Penelope sat at her desk trying to adjust to the morning, the team must've already been gathered at the station.

"Probably, but whatever other victim he might have had lined up would be too risky for him now, he'd have to find another one and quick." Rossi said.

As Rossi spoke, Penelope had already checked records for the local bookstores, "Doesn't look like anyone purchased it at any of the local bookstores."

"We profiled that he wanted to save his signed copy for the professor." Rossi said.

"Those books are in evidence, he doesn't have a signed copy anymore." Tara stated.

"Right so what good does it do to find another victim when he knows he can't complete what he wanted to." Rossi continued. "But our last vic did, he met her at the book signing." The rest of the team's faces dawned in understanding.

"That's where he's going, this book is too important to him, it's the reason they met." Reid announced as they all rushed out of the conference room.

…

They arrived at the crime scene, the house was seemingly quiet, as they approached they heard a crash from inside. Prentiss pointed around the house. Indicating Alvez, Reid, and JJ should head to the back. Prentiss, Rossi, and Tara entered the front door quietly and rounded the corner into the living room where Walters was tearing apart the bookshelves.

"Professor Walters," Rossi spoke loudly, surprising him as the team spread out to have clear shots at him.

Walters turned around and pointed his gun he was shaking and crying. "It's not here, it's not here. I need to give it to her."

"Look you don't want to do this son." Rossi inched forwards.

"No, no, I need to go to her. She needs to know that I understand her."

"Sorry, we can't let you do that." Rossi said as Tara and Prentiss inched closer.

"No, no." He put both hands on his gun, "Stay back, stay back."

The three agents in front of him kept their guns trained but didn't move any closer. "You need to put the gun down Brian. That's the only way out of this." Rossi calmly stated.

"No, no it's not." He put the gun to his head.

Before he pulled the trigger, a shot rang out and hit his arm. He dropped the gun and grabbed his arm in pain. Luke came out from the hallway with his gun still trained on him. He kicked the gun away. He nodded to JJ who kept her gun on Walters while Luke holstered his and cuffed him.

Prentiss spoke into her mic, "We need medical."

Everyone else took a deep breath and holstered their guns as they observed the room. A policeman took the crying unsub from Alvez and walked him away from the scene.

"Well that was interesting." Rossi spoke unamused.

"Let's go home." Prentiss spoke.

"This may be the first time I ever get home before the news is on." JJ stated.

They all nodded in amusement before making their way back to Quantico.

…

It was late afternoon before the team made it back to the BAU, they had to tie up all the loose strings in Bethesda, pack up and drive back. The elevator doors opened and the semi exhausted team walked through. "Hello, my sugar plums." Garcia spoke to them as soon as she saw them. "I brought report writing cupcakes, they're on Reid's desk.

"Ooh that means I get first pick." Spencer perked up.

Everyone greeted and smiled at her as they made their way to their respective desks and offices.

Garcia started towards her office to do the same. "Hey Garcia," Luke called to her before she was even a few feet away. "Do you want to get that dinner I promised you?" he kept glancing towards the glass doors where everyone was occupied, seemingly arguing over the various cupcake flavors.

"You know you don't actually owe me dinner right? I mean if you don't buy me dinner, I won't think any less of you."

"So is that a no?" He was trying to smile but he wanted a yes.

"You know that I haven't been home yet right? I haven't actually been to my house. Sergio gets all," she waved her hands in the air, "when he's alone too long."

"Oh, Sergio, is that the 'fingering techniques' boyfriend?" His sarcasm was less sass and more venom.

"What, no, Sergio my cat." She squinted at him. "Do you know nothing Newbie?"

"Okay so how about we order in? You fell asleep before we even got halfway through the movie. We can pick up Roxy on the way. She loves cats." Luke stepped closer to her, his tone picking up as he figured it out.

"You want to order in - wait, Roxy loves cats? Not the point, you want to finish the movie?" she was confused by everything he had said.

He knew she was asking for clarification but he took his opening. "Yes, I would. Thank you for asking, be ready to go in an hour. I already started writing my report on the ride back so it won't take long." He ambled towards the glass doors not looking back.

Garcia stood still, observing him walk away, her mouth opening and closing. She shook it off and headed to her bat cave. She frantically started to finish putting her stuff in order. She had finished most of what she needed to get done while the team was on their way back but she figured that she would end up puttering about, doing various things all evening like she always did. She was absentmindedly clicking on things she needed to check, wondering why Luke would care if they finished a movie they had both obviously already seen. She was shaking her head, and started speaking to herself as she always did, "I mean he's fun, kind of, and I guess we had a good time. So why wouldn't he want to hang out? And he probably feels like he has to be the last one to pay for something doesn't want to owe anyone anything. And Roxy likes cats and I like him - whoa - wait." She pushed away from her desk to look around the room as if searching for an answer. "Nope. Nope, not going to think about that. Nope, didn't happen." She rolled her chair forward and began typing furiously as if trying to physically get rid of the anxious energy in her body.

Exactly an hour later she was shutting off her monitor as Luke appeared in the doorway. "Ready Chica?"

"Uh, yeah yeah." She shooed him from the doorway and set the alarm as she always did. They walked to the elevator in silence. It opened almost immediately and they got in. Penelope purposely kept her eyes trained on the sleeve of her cardigan. She was holding her purse, as well as her go bag. She was taking it home to replace it considering she had used some of her spare clothes that day and the day before.

Luke followed her gaze and realized she was holding two bags. "Hey let me get that for you." He started to grab her bags and she sputtered but didn't actually say no.

They sauntered off the elevator in silence and she followed him for a few feet before she realized, "So do you want to follow me?"

"No, we'll just take my car." He kept walking.

"But, wait, how?" she tried to keep up with his long strides while she traipsed along in her wedges.

"Well, we'll go get Roxy and I'll grab a couple things, and then we'll drive to your place. We can pick some food up or get delivery." He had thought this through more than he realized.

Bewildered still, she questioned him, "Yeah but then how do I get back here for work on Monday?"

This part was less clear for him, "I can drive you." He hid his face as he put her bags in the back seat.

"But my house isn't exactly on the way, it's not far but it's not on the way." She was getting in the car even though she remained uncertain.

"It's okay." He started driving casually as if he wasn't completely nervous she would call him out.

Penelope was hoping that he wouldn't profile her, she wasn't sure how good he had gotten, so she was wondering if it would be obvious that she apparently liked him, whatever that meant. A crush? _No. I didn't even like him, or maybe I really liked him. No. I know he's always been attractive but-_

Her train of thought was interrupted. "Anything you want to eat in particular?" He asked, taking the highway to cut down on time.

"There's a new Greek place by my house I've been meaning to try." She at least had that answer, thank all that was good.

"Great, can you order and we'll pick it up on the way?"

"Sure." She pulled out her phone, found the restaurant and read off the menu to him. She ordered their food as they arrived at his house. He ran in to get Roxy and some clothes, he wasn't being presumptuous but it was clear that they could both fall asleep easily and Roxy's bladder was not a reliable alarm clock. A voice in his head pointed out that it was Friday and they didn't actually have to work tomorrow, barring an emergency, he promptly ignored it. He put a few things in his bag as well as a toy for Roxy and some food for her so she would have her own dinner to eat.

He piled everything in the car, as Roxy and Penelope occupied each other with their mutual love and affection. They picked up the food and pulled up to her place, "You can park in my spot since my car's not here."

He did so and unloaded Roxy. He grabbed Penelope's bags as she carried the food up stairs. When they got into her apartment, he had the urge to snoop just as she had but he figured he wouldn't find many clues to who she was that would be better than actually spending time with her.

She unloaded the food and grabbed forks, setting them on the coffee table. She started the movie as Luke watched Roxy and Sergio meet. He actually wasn't sure Roxy loved cats as much as tolerated them but Sergio seemed unfazed and Roxy seemed to enjoy sniffing him.

"Do you have a bowl I can give her water in?" He asked as he opened the tupperware bowl with her food and put it on the floor.

Penelope walked over and grabbed the tupperware bowl, "She's a lady she should have her own bowl, not your plastic crap." Penelope, ever the animal lover.

Luke smiled as he watched her spoon the food into a nice ceramic bowl. She set it down next to Sergio's food and personal water fountain. "She won't mind sharing Sergio's water will she?"

Roxy wandered over and took a drink of water before biting into her food. "Guess not." He gestured and smiled.

Penelope made her way to the couch and Luke did the same. They sat in companionable silence as they ate and watched the movie. Luke got up and threw the trash away as Penelope put the forks in the sink. He sat back down on the couch to continue watching. She wasn't sure if she should get more comfortable or not. On one hand they had already cuddled, albeit accidentally. But every one of the team members was family to her, so why couldn't she get comfy? He didn't know about her possibly inappropriate thoughts.

"Hey, I'm gonna change." She said to him as she walked to her bedroom, she realized she couldn't actually change in there because there were only beads separating the two rooms. She opened her dresser and tried to find something to change into that was comfy but not embarrassing. Most of her pjs had unicorns, clouds, and rainbows. She sighed, "Well it is what it is." She picked up her black pair of bottoms that had multiple psychedelic cats, she grabbed a black t-shirt to match that had only one psychedelic cat on it. She made her way to the bathroom and changed before reemerging.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yup, work clothes are not conducive to snuggly movie watching." Her eyes went wide and she whirled around to put her clothes away in her hamper. "Oh God I hope he didn't think I meant snuggly with him." She muttered.

"I get it. I'd rather wear my running shorts or sweats once I get home." He called out to her from the couch.

"Well I don't know if you want to borrow a pair of rainbow pajamas but I have some if you do." She returned to her spot on the sofa.

"Actually, I have some stuff with me." He spoke slowly not turning from the movie.

She kept her eyes trained on the movie too, "Don't let me stop you."

He went to his bag he'd dropped in the corner before making his way to the bathroom. When he came back to the sofa, Penelope had curled her legs up on the couch and snuggled under a blanket. After a few minutes of pretending to pay attention to the screen, he decided this was a perfect opportunity to feel out the situation. He wasn't sure what she wanted to happen but he'd maneuvered himself this far so he must want to figure it out.

"Hey, you wanna share that." He nodded at the blanket.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry are you cold? I have another," she started to reach to grab one from the ottoman that was next to her.

"I'd prefer to just share with you." He was trying to keep the embarrassed smile from his face but he figured he was failing.

Penelope froze, before slowly turning to him, "Wha - what does that - I-"

"You don't have to." He tried to hide his disappointment, narrowing his eyes at the tv.

She took a deep breath, attempting to comprehend what he might have meant. After all, hadn't she thought about this, even if she tried to violently suppress it within herself. She picked up the blanket and moved closer to him before placing the blanket across both of their laps. She didn't look at him. Neither of them were sure enough to be overt. He bit his lip to hide his smile knowing he needed to keep himself in check. After a few minutes he slowly moved his hand from his lap and put it around her. She eyed it from her peripheral vision and waited a few moments before she leaned into him. They both let out a breath, neither had realized they were holding.

That somehow broke the tension, they both giggled at the fact that they were so cautious. Her giggle dying down, "What's happening?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, he tried to speak but he wasn't really sure either. He cleared his throat, "I uh, think, maybe I'm not sure."

"Oh." She was a little disappointed, she felt like she might've set herself up for an answer she'd only get in her head.

Luke wasn't smiling anymore, he studied her as she shyly peered down at the couch. He brought his hand up to the side of her face and tilted her chin up. Making her eyes meet his, for once he felt sure of what he was doing with her. Penelope's mind was blank, she had maintained eye contact until his face seemed to get too close then she looked at his lips.

Just as the confusion of the moment was about to become clear, her home phone rang, loudly. He huffed and put his forehead on hers momentarily before reaching to the side table and picking up the cordless. "Home phone?" Raising an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up." Grabbing it from his hand, "It's in case of emergency." She hit the answer button, "Garcia, here."

"Yes ma'am, we - I'll, be right there." Prentiss had already hung up.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"We've got another case." She sighed, swinging her legs off the couch.

"Can't we just call in sick." Luke eyes travelled to her chest before looking back to her face.

"They just saw us a few hours ago, I'm not a profiler but I still don't think that will work." Luke watched Penelope walk away to get ready. He sighed heavily before giving Roxy a conspiratorial look that he was sure she understood. He picked his phone up off the end table where he'd set it before eating. There were already two text messages. He replied quickly saying he was on his way in.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the support, it means a lot, even if it's just a quick word or fav. Amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

A very sincere thank you to all the followers and reviewers and anyone lending an encouraging word, this was going to be a quick little Garvez just to self-sooth but it's become more because of you all. I am working on more Garvez because this one ended up with too many ideas.

* * *

They arrived back at the BAU, they were both in such a rush they didn't think about arriving at the same time. The others were already there, in casual clothes since it was a late night call. The team had their backs to the glass doors as Garcia walked up. "Why is Cruz here?"

No one turned, all of them entranced by the intensity of the conversation happening. JJ answered her question, "We have no idea."

The office door opened, Rossi, Prentiss, and Cruz made their way to the curious group. "I'm sorry to call you in after you just got back from a case but unfortunately this is sensitive and I believe that your team is the most trustworthy." Cruz addressed the people in front of him.

"There is a missing child, she was taken three hours ago." Prentiss began explaining.

Rossi continued, "Normally we're not called in on a missing child case unless there is reason to believe it's something more but this isn't just any child."

"This is the child of a Governor, and I know this would seem pretty straightforward, extortion or disgruntled voter." Prentiss stated.

"But unfortunately the note he received alluded to there being something more at play. He's been very vocal about stopping human trafficking, even putting money towards a local task force to investigate and rescue."

"More at play?" Luke spoke for the first time.

"The note that was left said 'my girl for yours' probably one of the women rescued by the initiative put forth." Rossi explained.

"We need to handle this with care, not for the Governor's sake but for the victims that can't afford for the initiative to be hindered." Cruz said.

"Wheels up in twenty." Prentiss said.

"Wait, so not the Governor of Virginia then?" Reid asked.

"South Dakota." Rossi said before walking to his office.

Everyone else began their process of getting ready, calling spouses and getting their go-bags together. Penelope walked to her cave, Luke put his bag on his desk before following her.

"Guess that free weekend was a dream." Luke said watching her turn on various monitors.

"Unfortunately." She turned to him before averting her eyes suddenly shy. "What? Did you come to make fun of my cat pajamas?" She was joking but was being a little defensive.

"No." He smiled from his eyes when she looked at him again.

"So I guess you'll be in South Dakota for a few days then." She sighed thinking that she wouldn't mind going out to the field this time.

He turned and shut the door to her office, before approaching her. "I usually like going out on a case, keeps me busy, but for some reason I wish I could stay on a couch this whole weekend." He came close to her.

"Oh yeah?" She was pleased with his statement but she didn't know what he was doing. He'd said himself he didn't know. She thought he was going to kiss her but what if he was just going to joke around, that's what they did after all. They made jibes at each other. The two of them weren't above not jokes. 'You're the best...not. You're so smart... not.' frankly she wouldn't be surprised if he'd been leaning close to tell her she still had sauce on her face from dinner.

There was a beep from her computer, indicating an update had just been completed. He knew he needed to go, "I just came to tell you I had fun and I'll get my sitter to pick Roxy up if you don't mind coordinating with her."

"Sure of course."

"Thanks." He took a couple steps closer to her, his shoes were touching hers. She didn't move, but observed his chest in front of her face noting that the top button on his shirt was undone. She peered over her glasses at him, waiting to find out what he was doing.

Luke knew this was not how he should kiss her, before he rushed out on a case, in her office where she worked all day, no romantic thing in sight. He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly, giving her a hug instead. He waited for her to react, she did by hugging him back also with a nervousness.

They pushed away but still had their arms around each other, "Suppose I should get back out there."

She nodded, keeping her eyes trained on his chin now. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He stepped away opening the door to her office, nodding at her before heading down the hall back to his desk. Leaving her with a face marred in confusion, she had no idea what had just happened.

…

On the plane after getting briefed and sharing ideas Emily told them to get an hours sleep in if they could, before landing. Luke sat by himself in the last row of seats, the others mostly attempting to follow Emily's orders. He knew that wasn't going to happen for him, this time it wasn't because the case was getting to him, not that he wasn't taking it seriously, but instead because he had nervous energy from what had happened earlier. Or what could've happened, he wasn't sure what exactly he would be doing right now, if that phone didn't ring. He waited a few minutes before deciding texting Penelope was the only thing he wanted to do with his hour.

 **Are you going to be able to sleep okay?**

 **Oh Newbie, I've had to pass out on this couch from exhaustion more than once.**

He smiled at that, so she was serious when she said she was never going to stop giving me crap.

 **Should've known.**

She smiled at her phone, he was obviously being nice to her so she decided to give him a little sweetness.

 **But you're right… your couch would probably be better**.

A big smile spread across his face, he looked around to make sure he wasn't embarrassing himself in front of the others. But everyone had their eyes closed or at least were staring calmly out of a window. They continued to text until they arrived in South Dakota.

…

Two days in, there were no breaks in the case, the whole team was frustrated when they called it for the night, heading to their rooms. Luke texted Penelope as soon as he entered his room, throwing himself onto the bed. She had been as busy as he had. He was interviewing every possible witness and she had been trying to trace anything, anywhere, but unfortunately a handwritten note was very little to go on. They had kept in touch by text both nights they had been apart, usually until she fell asleep. He always knew when it was happening because her responses would come in slower with a couple spelling errors and then would stop altogether. He liked having someone to talk to before he went to bed and he knew that this whole thing was new but he couldn't remember what it was like to not have her as the person he spoke to at the end of the day.

 **Hey can you talk?**

 **I just texted you five minutes ago, silly.**

 **No I meant talk, talk.**

She waited, feeling like it was more intimate to actually speak, it made her nervous. She rolled her eyes at herself, she spoke to him everyday. But this was personal, she wasn't going to be hacking into anything, she was just going to be talking to a guy she valiantly denied liking. She took a deep breath before replying.

 **Sure**.

He was also a little nervous, they had known each other long enough, had enough drinks together on nights out and worked on case after case. But now she was a girl he liked. He pushed the green call button on his phone, it rang only once before she picked up.

"I'm at home in my pj's so I'm not tracking down anything." She teased.

"Don't worry, I don't want to work right now."

"I don't blame you, this one's not going well, well actually it's not going anywhere."

"I know, I get pretty frustrated when we stall. I'm not meant for sitting on my hands." He stood up starting to get ready for bed as if his words made him feel like he had to be productive.

"You're not doing that though, you're working very hard, you all are."

"Thanks. So you got to go home tonight, aren't you lucky?"

"I suppose so, Sergio is currently cuddled under my blanket."

"So he's actually the one that's lucky then?" He put on his sweats, shutting off the light.

"Have you been working on your flirting?" She quizzed.

"Where have you been the past week? Or really the past year, you make it pretty hard not to get good at it." He got in bed leaning against the headboard.

"I never flirted with you."

"Right."

"I didn't. I didn't like you. I still don't."

"You sure about that?"

"Well, maybe you're not as bad as you were but still, flirt? I flirt and this is not that."

"Which is why I'm special, you flirt over the top, you say all kinds of things but with me you can't and when you do you immediately backtrack which means that you're embarrassed, which means that there's probably something behind it."

"Are you profiling me? Don't profile me. That's not fair."

"I'm really not, actually I can't read you very well at all. Which makes me sort of crazy. I'm just assuming here."

"Well you assume right - I mean wrong. Wrong, I meant wrong!"

"Uh huh."

"Don't get all smug on me, I don't like smug."

"Hmm but you do like me."

"Was there something you needed?"

"Just wanted to talk to you but if that's not what you want."

"I didn't say that, but shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"Yeah I should and so should you, but I just wanted to see if when I got back you would want to finally finish that movie." There was a bark in the background, he sat up again, "Is that Roxy?"

"Maybe," she sighed. "Okay yes, I know you have your dog sitter and everything but I told her that if I'm home at night I could take Roxy if she could come back and get her in the morning. Are you mad? I know I didn't ask you but I just thought, you left her here, at first anyway, so you were okay with it and I-"

"No, no I'm not mad, it's kind of nice that she can stay with you."

"Oh okay then."

"So when I get home should the four of us finish that movie."

She squinted at the phone, "Why are you so set on watching this movie?

"Honestly, I'm kind of not."

Roxy barked again, Penelope used the distraction as a way to not respond, "Oh you hear that? Roxy needs to go outside before bed, okay gotta go." She hung up not waiting for an answer.

He looked down at his phone holding in a laugh, he was going to win her over one way or another and it looked like he was making her squirm enough. He brushed his teeth before getting under the crisp hotel sheets and sending off a text.

 **Are you safely back inside from Roxy's bathroom break?**

 **Yes.**

 **Okay goodnight Penelope. I'm very anxious to see the rest of that movie.**

She was going to give him a biting remark, something about finishing the movie alone but he had already got her to reveal more than she wanted, she was in denial if she thought she could backtrack now.

…

Penelope woke up early to a whimper from Roxy, she looked over at her, "Hey girl, we've got to stop meeting like this." She put her feet in her slippers and shuffled slowly to the bathroom. She came back out, grabbed her cell phone and then walked Roxy outside, not caring she was in bright pink floral pajamas.

 **I'm wide awake, Roxy feels the need to pee very early.**

A minute later she got a text back.

 **Sorry, but you shouldn't have given in the first time now she knows you're an easy target.**

 **Thanks for the sympathy.**

He smiled at his phone the way he couldn't stop doing lately. Checking the time, it was even earlier for him than it was for her. He rubbed his sleepy eyes before responding.

 **Go get ready for work, I'm going for a run. Text me when you're done getting ready.**

"Telling me what to do, pssh." She informed Roxy, who didn't seem to care much at all. She ambled back inside doing exactly what Luke had said but not because he said it. She text him when she was done.

 **I'm all ready for work now your highness.**

 **Is that my nickname because if so I fully approve.**

 **What do you want newbie?**

 **Are you having your morning tea?**

 **Yes**

Her phone started ringing, Luke was calling on video chat, she rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you're not a morning person." She said right after she hit the accept button.

"I am, unfortunately." His hair was wet from the shower and she found the unruly curls to be quite adorable.

"Why are you video conferencing me?"

"Because I'm having my morning coffee while I wait for the team to be ready."

"Why aren't they ready?

"Because someone texted me about Roxy's bathroom schedule at five in the morning."

"What, oh yeah time difference, my bad." She bit her lip.

He watched her teeth move over her pink lips she hadn't put on any lipstick yet and he wondered not for the first time what they tasted like. "Yeah well it's okay, I told you to wake me up if you ever needed to."

"Well I wouldn't consider my morning crankiness an emergency." She felt bad and she anxiously pushed her mug around the table.

"Doesn't bother me at all. I think it's rather adorable." His big goofy smile was on his face.

His smile was infectious, she tried to contain hers, "Don't make fun."

"I'm not, I'm really not." The sincerity in his voice made her pause and stutter. There was a knock on his door, "That's probably Simmons asking if I want to go for a run, guess I have to let him know I already went without him."

"I should head to work and get everything together before you guys need me."

"We always need you." He stood up to answer the door and she saw his naked chest again as he walked.

"Geez Newbie do you ever wear a shirt?"

"If it makes you blush like that, I never will again." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Rude! Roxy says she misses you. Goodbye." She hung up.

Luke was laughing as he opened the door, "What's so funny so early in the morning?" Simmons asked.

"This girl I'm seeing, she's hilarious. I already went for a run but I'll show you the park I found down the street, I'm going to grab another coffee anyway."

"Okay," Simmons held the door while Luke grabbed his sneakers to put back on. "So who's this girl?"

"Don't worry, you'll like her."

"Wow, so it's serious if we're going to meet her. I'd be sure, before you bring her near Garcia." Matt teased him.

"Don't worry I've already thought it through." Luke said before changing the subject to the case at hand.

* * *

Thanks to Lori, a guest, who said she actually gets online to check for my updates. So many of you have said THE kindest things, can never repay you. It's a wonderful feeling. Everyone's kindness has encouraged me to continue with my some other stories.


	8. Chapter 8

So immensely thankful for everyone's kind words, follows, reviews. I will get at least one more update done this weekend but my arm is currently being iced because of my need to impress myself at the gym (rolling my eyes so hard right now) so the next chapter after that might have to wait because it's killing me to write and type and I need to let the swelling go down. Luckily the next chapter just needs a spell check and can be headed your way soon.

* * *

It was late afternoon and they had just checked out a warehouse that was supposed to have been the drop off point for the missing girl. The entire team was scanning the warehouse, when Luke found an old suitcase in the corner, he squatted down to open it finding it full of baby toys and clothes. He called the team over, "I think I just figured out why he'd want a girl back so bad. She's probably got something of his."

"None of the women who were found on any of the raids were pregnant." Tara stated confused.

"No but one woman did refuse treatment at the hospital, Lily Peters. They treated some minor cuts and bruises on her but her family came from Montana and claimed they would get her checked out back home." Reid recited from memory after reading all of the reports from the various raids.

"She couldn't have been more than four months if it wasn't obvious that she was pregnant when the cops took her statement." JJ informed.

Luke pulled out his phone, hitting the first speed dial waiting for the answer, "What do you want?" She hadn't forgot his last minute tease this morning.

The whole team either smirked or shook their heads at the completely different greeting Luke got.

"I miss you too." Luke teased smiling at the team as he said it, " _We_ need you to find out where Lily Peters is, she's one of the victims rescued by the task force."

Garcia sat up straight as she typed, realizing that she gave her rude greeting on speaker phone, she immediately changed her tone, "Okay, it says that she went back home to Montana but there is no record of that, in fact as soon as her family came to get her they cleared out their bank accounts and put the family home up for sale."

"She knew the unsub would come after her for the child. She told her family and they ran to protect her." Rossi said.

"Can you find out where they went?" Luke asked.

"Can I find out? Of course I can find out, that's what I'm doing right now." She was typing furiously but gave Luke the rushed answer.

The whole team once again finding their interactions amusing.

"They didn't go far, they changed their names and got fake IDs but they stayed in state, I found an address in Rapid City."

"That's about a three hour drive." Tara said.

"Good thing we have a jet." Emily stated.

…

After Luke, Rossi, and JJ made it to the address Garcia had tracked down, they were bringing the now very pregnant young woman, and her parents in for questioning and also protection. While they were waiting for the jet to get refueled, Luke excused himself. The small Rapid City airport had only a couple of food venues, a coffee place, and thank goodness, a souvenir shop. He walked into it and found a small snow globe of Mt. Rushmore, he walked to the cashier to pay.

"Did you enjoy seeing it?" The older gentleman asked.

"Actually I didn't get a chance, I'm here for work but this girl told me my next vacation should be to Mt. Rushmore so I thought I'd bring her something back." Luke gave the older man a conspiratorial grin.

"Ah I see, well in that case," the man bent down behind the counter to grab a couple of small felt bags, "which color would the lady like?" he held up a blue, black, and bright pink bag."

"Pink." Luke said without hesitation.

"Must be one hell of a lady you got there, if she can make you get a trinket instead of a coffee before you leave." The older man gave him a kind smile and an approving nod.

"She is." Luke put some cash in the empty tip jar, "But I don't have her yet." He held up the bag in a gesture of thanks before departing the store.

He stuck the small felt bag in his pocket before walking back to the tarmac to join the others who were standing near the vehicle they had the family waiting in.

"We're not ready yet?" Luke asked as he stepped up next to JJ

"No, something's happening a few blocks away, there was a big fire at an office building, they just want to make sure it's contained before we take off so there's not interference from the smoke." JJ casually said as she stretched from boredom.

Rossi was squinting staring off into the daylight, "Does anybody else have a bad feeling about this?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I mean the fire is too close to the airport for us to take off and all the nearby first responders are occupado." He squinted at Luke.

"It is a bit of a coincidence." JJ was now more alert, glancing around the vast, nearly empty tarmac.

"We should keep them inside the terminal until we are cleared for take off." JJ said.

"Agreed." Luke followed the other two towards the suv.

They brought the family into the small building on the tarmac that held the private plane seating area.

"I'm going to go get them some water." JJ informed Rossi and Luke. She disappeared around the corner.

Luke kept eyeing the tarmac as he leaned on the window, his forearm above his head. When the errand seemed to be taking too long, Rossi nodded at the security guard before looking down the hall towards where JJ had gone. "Is this the only vending machine?"

"Yeah most of the private clients don't eat out of a machine so if you want any Oreos you have to go to the main terminal." He rolled his eyes, clearly indicating his annoyance at the inconvenience to his work day.

"Alvez." Rossi kept his body facing down the hall but turned his head to look at Luke.

Luke didn't bother turning around, instead just pulling his gun out, "Yeah I heard."

Rossi nodded at his back and then gazed back down the hall, pulling his gun out as well. The girl and her parents were glancing between the two agents, demanding to know what was going on.

"Get in here," Luke held the heavy door of the handicapped bathroom open, "Lock the door and don't come out if it's not one of us." He turned to the security guard who was finally alert enough to understand something was happening. "Is there someone else on the manifest for today?"

The security guard peered down at the sheet in front of him, "Yes, a small charter jet scheduled to fly out after you."

"Did they check in?"

"Yes, they were driven through twenty minutes ago. Their jet is just over there." He pointed out the large window to a tiny charter that was sitting on the sidelines of the small private runway.

"And their luggage wasn't checked?" Rossi confirmed although he knew the answer.

"Well, no, the jet is privately operated, it's up to the company what they allow and the luggage was taken straight from their cars to the jet as per usual."

Rossi shared a glance with Luke again. "Where are the passengers and how many?"

"Four, they never came in here to wait so I assumed they were waiting in the privacy of their jet." The security guard gave the two agents wide eyes, trying to decipher what the problem was.

"Radio in and tell the main terminal that-" A loud bang coming from down the hall caught their attention. "Tell them we need back up now." He ordered the security guard.

Luke travelled the few feet towards Rossi and they both proceeded down the hall together, guns raised. When they got to the end of the hall they saw a man standing there holding an unconscious JJ in front of himself. "You're not going to get to her." Luke informed the man.

"Doesn't look like you're going to have much choice if you want this one back."

"You already have a hostage, you don't need another one." Rossi said.

"I do if I'm going to fly away from this."

"Okay, okay," Luke said slowly putting his gun away, "I'm going to go get Lily, she's right down the hall."

Rossi stayed still, gun pointed towards the man in front of him. It was clear this wasn't the mastermind, just the goon sent in for the distraction.

Luke raced down the hall hitting his earpiece to connect. "Garcia, pull up the schematics of the private plane terminal." His voice was authoritative and serious.

"Okay," she rushed, "What do you need?"

"Alright you see where the entrance is to the tarmac, there's another entrance that comes from the main building, I need a way to get behind that, now."

"Okay, okay, the only way is to go the main terminal and come around that way."

"Too far. I only have another sixty seconds, max." He was looking around at the small building knowing she was probably right. Only bathrooms, maybe twenty empty chairs a supply closet.

"Luke what is happening?" Her voice was on the edge of hysterical but she was still working fast.

"Just get me there."

"Okay, okay, there's a large ventilation system if you can get in the ceiling you can drop down behind the hallway."

"Good." He kicked the supply closet open, and climbed the ten foot shelving unit before pushing on a ceiling block that looked much like the ceiling in his high school science classroom that he used to throw pencils at. He crawled through the small space. "When I get to the edge of the hall and turn left how far before I can make it behind the glass doors?"

"Ten feet maybe." Penelope was concerned but she also didn't want to distract him, she held her breath.

He made it to the spot he could only assume was right, he pulled the ceiling tile up quietly, hoping to goodness that he was far enough away not to be seen. He ducked his head through seeing the side of the man holding JJ as he still faced Rossi. He dropped through and before the man could register the sound of his feet hitting the floor he shot him in the head. The man dropped and a now semi-conscious JJ stumbled trying to stay upright, Rossi got to her, catching her before she fell.

"We've got to have three more somewhere, he said the manifest was for four passengers." Luke stated to Rossi, before turning his head and speaking to the woman sitting in her office chair with wet eyes. "Is there another spot that three people can hide between here and the main terminal?"

She widened her eyes willing them to dry up as she studied the layout in front of her. "It's just a long bridgeway, it's - there's no rooms it's just nothing, leading from the terminal to where you are." She clicked to turn the blueprint around willing it to give her a different answer.

"No, there's got to be, they couldn't have returned to the main terminal from here with any weapons, they got them from their plane before coming in here." Luke was sure of it, war had taught him strategy. "There's gotta be something, the maintenance crew use or-"

"Yes, okay, yes there's a small hatch on the side of the building that leads to the outdoor security station that has a door that leads to the-"

"Indoor security station." Luke answered angrily. "Damn it Rossi, they're back over there." He nodded in the direction of where the family was. "I'm going back up." He jumped to catch the edge of the ceiling pulling his body through the small opening.

"Stay here." Rossi said to JJ.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine." She shook it off and pulled her gun and followed him as they made their way towards where they had left the family.

Rossi rounded the corner seeing two men, one trying to kick down the door, the other with his gun pointed towards it, the security guards was knocked out cold on the floor. "I'd think twice if I were you, you shoot the door, you shoot the people on the other side."

"So what?" The man who had been kicking turned his gun towards the two agents.

"So the whole point was to get his child, if you shoot her, the baby may not get to be born." Rossi could tell that the man who hadn't spoken yet was the man concerned about the safety of the pregnant girl, if no one else.

Luke could faintly hear what was happening below him as he crawled closer to the scene, "Garcia, can I drop down behind the door of the bathroom?" He whispered into his mic.

"Yes, yes you can, you have to go all the way to the edge of where the security station is and loop around." She had lowered her voice too, although she couldn't figure out why.

He moved as fast as he could, knowing Rossi was trying to stall for time again. He picked up the ceiling tile over the bathroom seeing the three family members crouched in a corner together. He motioned for them to stay quiet as he dropped down, pulling his gun out, he moved swiftly to the door turning the lock so slowly it couldn't be heard clicking. He brought his gun up with one hand, using the other to pull the door open as fast as possible hitting one man over the head with his gun, the other getting shot in the shoulder by Rossi as soon as Luke made his move. Both of the men down, Luke cuffed one and Rossi the other. Keeping them on the ground while they assessed the situation.

"We're missing one." Luke said.

"No they said four _people_ scheduled to fly." Rossi gave him the answer.

Luke's eyes widened in realization, he ran out the door to the small jet that the security guard had pointed to earlier. He kept his gun up as he entered, pointing it towards the cockpit where the pilot was shot in the head. He pointed it down the small cabin seeing no one there but hearing a small cry, he looked between the six rows of seats before getting to the end and seeing a small girl clutching a teddy bear. He put his gun away. "Want to go see your Dad?" Luke held out his hand and she gave him a small nod tears streaming down her face. She clung to him, so he picked her up and walked off the plane with her, meeting the others back at the building where backup had arrived and were taking the cuffed men away. JJ was getting tended to and Rossi was calming the family.

"Is everything okay?" Penelope's small voice trickled in his ears.

"Oh my God, Penelope, I'm so sorry you had to hear all of that."

"Don't worry there's been worse days. Is she okay?"

He knew she meant the small child and not the pregnant woman they had been coming to protect. "Yes she is, can you say hi to Miss Penelope?" He smiled at the girl, the girl was a little confused since she couldn't hear the other voice but she mimicked his words anyway.

"Hi sweet girl." Penelope's eyes held tears as they often did, she swiped at her face, "Okay, okay, let me call Emily and let her know everything so that you can come home."

He smiled, "I can't wait to see yo-" He was cut off, she had hung up, he knew that if he asked her later on she would say she meant so the whole team could come home but the way she said it, he knew she had meant him.

* * *

Some things my brain forgot...

1\. I do not know anything about the Governor of SD, just needed to get Luke near MT. Rushmore because of Penelope's jibe in chapter one.

2\. Any weird commas or spaces you might have seen are courtesy of my cat who decided since I was injured, she would help me out by sitting on my keyboard. I think I found them all but if not, there's a calico that is really pleased with herself.

3\. Most importantly, thanks for enjoying this, why else would I be here if wasn't for you.


	9. Chapter 9

My arm is in immense pain so barring a miraculous recovery I will need time before I can get the next chapter up, but this chapter is a good one so I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

The team arrived back at the BAU, this time they were not semi exhausted they were utterly drained. Emily had already told them that they were taking the rest of the week off, considering they didn't have their weekend. Working two cases in a row without a break was tough enough, they would be useless if they tried to take anything else on right now.

They all had done their reports on the plane and whatever wasn't finished yet, Emily assured them she wouldn't hound them for paperwork unless it wasn't done within a week. Most of them headed out as soon as they got back except Luke, he went looking for her. He checked her lair only to find it locked, he checked the briefing room, and he even went to find the janitor to see if she was giving him a hard time about using chemical products.

"No she hasn't harassed me this week." The pudgy man said. "That girl is scary."

Luke laughed, "I can see that. Well if you see her, tell her I was looking for her."

"I thought she had left for the day. Saw her carrying a couple bags and all." The janitor wiped at the sweat on his balding head.

Luke gave him a squint, confused but left him with a parting thanks. Picking up his phone and dialing her, her voicemail came on after only a few rings. He studied his phone screen bewildered, she always answered her phone, he wondered at what point he should start worrying. He walked to Emily's office knowing she had to file a few things and inform Cruz that her team was off until the following Monday. "Hey have you seen-" His phone buzzed in his hand and he checked the text.

 **Hey Newb, I left early I had some things to do. No worries, your dog sitter has Roxy and she's expecting your call. See you in a few days.**

He gave his phone a frustrated stare.

"Bad news?" Emily had been watching him silently as he stood in her doorway.

"Uh, no sorry, I'm just tired. Uh, good night Prentiss." He said to her.

"What were you looking for?"

"My report, I forgot I emailed it already." He gave her a smile with his excuse.

"I'd say the break came just in time then." She teased but gave him a parting nod as he pointed his finger at her indicating she was right. He got in his car sending a text before starting it up.

 **So I'm not buying you dinner?**

 **You already bought me my payback dinner.**

 **Okay, so we're not watching the rest of the movie?**

 **We've both seen the movie.**

He was so confused, she was cold to him a lot but there was usually some gaiety behind it, she seemed to just be shutting him out. He decided to assume she was just as exhausted as the rest of the team and maybe was already on the edge of sleep since she left early. He sighed and pulled the small felt bag from his bag, examining it and then setting it down. He'd let her get her rest, spend some time with Roxy, and call Penelope tomorrow, he was too tired to think of a better plan.

 **Okay, good night Penelope.**

She looked at his text at least seventeen times. She was angry and annoyed and impatient. She wanted to see him but the thought of spending more time with him was petrifying. He wanted to do the flirty thing the way Morgan did. But when she joked about marrying Morgan or about the love-child they were never going to have, it was in jest. It wasn't hurtful because he was still her best friend at the end of the day. But if that's what Luke wanted, to be her new best friend and to flirt with her like there was no tomorrow and get all the hugs and fun phone calls and to confide in her about whatever girl he was seeing, she wasn't going to do it.

She liked Luke, she couldn't deny it to herself anymore. Being on the phone with him and hearing the shots ring out when she had no idea what was going on was too much. She was always terrified when any of them were in danger, sometimes she'd cry and sometimes she'd hug them all too tight when they got back. Whenever they went out there she knew that she had something to lose but this time it felt like she had everything to lose. She had to keep him at a distance before it became too much. That she knew for sure. She settled in bed, stroking Sergio as he laid next to her, she set her phone down and hit the play button on the laptop. She could finish watching the movie alone she didn't need him there to enjoy it. She almost convinced herself of that until she brought the blanket they had shared up to her face smelling him there she clutched it in her hands and let the tears fall. "Stupid Newbie." She whispered to herself.

…

Luke woke up quite late the next day, at least late for him. It was already past nine in morning, he never slept past seven, not since the Army. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Roxy who was not pleased that he had taken this long to wake up. "I guess you miss her as much as I do." Roxy barked. "Right." He smiled at the dog, as he shook his head at himself. "Well at least someone understands."

After letting Roxy out and getting breakfast for himself and her. He tried to call Penelope again, once more her phone going to voicemail. She always had her phone, but he knew she could probably sleep well past noon if she wanted to. He decided to go for his run and try her later.

Penelope stared at her phone and the missed call on the screen. She shook her head at it, she wasn't going to hang out with him just because he was bored already, not having anything to do without work. She text the girls about brunch, knowing damn well that they didn't need to see each other so soon.

JJ wrote back, telling her she had to have some kid time. Tara explained that she was fixing up a car with her father again but if they went another day she'd go. Emily took the longest to reply telling her that she was waiting on a call from Mark but she could do a dinner. Penelope shot them a text back, saying she was actually busy the rest of the day and they'd figure it out another time. She decided to keep herself occupied so she didn't have time to think too much. She put her phone on mute so it wouldn't even vibrate, less of an urge to check it that way. She made a list of things she needed to do, go to the grocery store, pet store, get her car washed. Anything that she could do that made a dent in her day.

...

After getting done with his run, Luke showered and got ready for the day. He tried calling her again. He'd taken the long trail on purpose so that he wouldn't call her too quickly. Still no answer, he rolled his eyes at having to text her again. He wasn't a millennial, he actually was okay talking on the phone to make plans but whatever worked.

 **Hey, call me when you wake up sleepyhead.**

He felt like he had less than nothing to do. His house was mostly bare and didn't require a lot of work that he couldn't keep up with on a regular basis. He still tidied up and cleaned all of Roxy's dishes too. He washed her dog bed even though it wasn't even her normal laundry day. His house was cleaner than it had already been and it was only afternoon. Checking his phone again and still having no reply made him frustrated. He didn't get it, what had he done to piss her off this time? He thought he had made some headway, that he wasn't just the annoying Newbie, there to terrorize her anymore. "What if something happened to her Rox? She has to be awake by now right?"

Roxy didn't even bark she was exhausted from watching him walk back and forth all day, at first she had followed him as he wandered the house but now she realized nothing was happening. "Okay if she doesn't get back to me by six I'm going over there." Roxy's blank look made him feel uncomfortable, "Okay seven." He nodded in confirmation before deciding to reorganize the towels.

…

Penelope checked her phone for the first time in two hours. She had successfully gone to multiple stores, and had not only gotten her car washed, but vacuumed it and did the mats as well. At the pet store she picked up Sergio's food and even a new toy, she also grabbed a dog bed setting it in the cart before putting it back on the shelf and shaking her head at herself. She went around the aisles a few more times before ending up by the dog bed again. "Well it's on sale and it's not that big, Sergio can use it as a spare and if I plan to take Roxy sometimes, I would have her when he isn't even here so it's not for him, it's for her and Roxy deserves a bed." She had convinced herself nodding as she reached for it again. The employee she hadn't seen refilling the bottom shelf gave her a barely contained smile. Penelope's eyes bugged out and then she mumbled something about being a crazy cat lady before pushing her cart as fast as she could to the check out.

She was puttering around her house, putting things away and moving the furniture around, most decidedly not to make room for Roxy's possible, only sometimes, bed, when her buzzer rang. It was six thirty on the dot, she wasn't expecting anyone and it was too late for deliveries. She went to the window to look out into the courtyard. She saw his car parked out on the street, sighing she dialed her phone. "What do you need?"

"Open the door."

"What for?"

"We have to make sure you're okay."

"We? And why wouldn't I be?

"Yeah, Roxy kept asking about you and I'm not sure why you wouldn't be okay but you didn't answer your phone today."

"Did it occur to you that I might just not want to talk to you?

"No." Although it had and despite his jovial tone, he didn't like to think that way. He heard her growl and then heard the buzz indicating he could come up.

She was standing in her doorway, arms crossed as he approached. "See, I'm fine. Go away."

"Ah ah ah," He put his hand on the door she was about to close. "I just wanted to hang out, we both had a rough week and no downtime. I thought it would be nice to catch up."

"We talked everyday, there is nothing to catch up on. I am officially caught." Arms no longer crossed she had one hand on the door and the other was gesturing wildly.

He was finally frustrated enough, it was obvious that he wasn't welcome and it wasn't just one of her teases. "Fine. Have a good night Garcia." He turned to walk away, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he did. He felt the small gift he had made sure to bring over for her. He turned back around, stomping the few steps he had to take to get back to face her. He held out his hand, giving her the small bag, "Got this for you, Chica. Hope you like it." His voice was cold and held no kindness as he turned to make his way out again.

When he had turned to walk away the first time she had wavered, her lip quivering almost defying her to say something. When he had stomped back she corrected her shoulders determined to stand her ground but her hand instinctively grabbed the small bag he handed her even though she cursed herself for doing it. She closed the door a little too loudly after watching him disappear down the hall. Putting her back to the door she fingered the bag in her hands, she didn't know if she wanted to cry or to throw the man out of a window. Instead she opened the bag, curiosity always winning out. When the small little globe of Mount Rushmore fell into her hands she started laughing, her eyes wet from all the emotion. Shaking her head she knew she had to apologize, she was so mean and he came to give her a present he didn't even have to buy her. She put on a pair of flip flops, noticing Roxy for the first time. Registering that the dog had padded along behind Luke when he came down the hall but she had been too focused on keeping up her facade. Roxy was laying on her dog bed looking at Penelope, completely unamused by whatever was happening and perfectly content to wait it out where she was. Penelope laughed as she hurried down the hall and then to the stairs knowing she couldn't wait for the stupid old elevator.

Luckily Luke must've taken the elevator otherwise she wasn't sure she could've caught him. He was almost at his car, he had his keys out, hitting the unlock button. She ran. She never ran. "Luke, Luke!" She called for him. He was angry and didn't turn at first but he stopped next to his car with his head down, he knew he was probably going to end up apologizing and maneuvering for a little of her time. He turned to see her walking fast towards him. She made it to him and bent over putting her hands on her thighs. "Whoo just give me a minute I took the stairs and then the running and-" She made a whoosh sound again.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her, she was too adorable for words. He contained it though, "What do you want Chica? I'm leaving you alone just like you asked." His frustration back in his voice.

She stood up sighing and slumping her shoulders. "No, I don't want that. I want to say I'm sorry, for being mean." Her words started coming out rushed, "You just, you drive me crazy and then you say things, sometimes dumb things, nice things, and then, and then there are the flirty things. Then you bring me gifts and then you never wear a shirt and then you call me and then you text me but you say other things and I can't do that with you - if you think I want some guy to just come flirt all over me just because - I don't - I don't, that's not what - and I know that sounds like - but I just can't handle that okay? So just don't make me, I don't want to just - I don't want to flirt with - just to flirt - I can flirt with anyone - I don't want to - with - I just - it's not-"

He already knew he couldn't profile her but maybe he could still read her, simply because he was a man who liked this woman stuttering in front of him, if she punched him in the face he'd deserve it but he had to try. He grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her to him putting his lips on hers, eyes closed, all in.

She was caught off guard, her eyes were open as she looked at his face. His lips were on hers she knew that much. She had thought about it enough, the way it would feel, her brain wasn't catching up so instead she grabbed his arms with her hands and returned the kiss full force. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him as he leaned back on the car, moving her the couple of steps towards it. Her fingernails dug into his arms as his tongue entered her mouth. Somewhere in the far corner of her mind there was a voice telling her that she was kissing Luke or that Luke had kissed her and that she should push him away and tell him to never come back but instead she moaned as he pulled her flush with his body, holding on to her tightly.

Neither one of them knew how long they had been kissing when a car drove by that gave a congratulatory honk to them, finally pulling them back into the moment. Penelope had turned to look at the car, seeing only the tail light as it turned at the end of the block. She noticed that she was breathing harshly but she wasn't the only one. She managed to get up the courage to look at Luke's face, she had never seen that look before, it was serious, no big dumb smile to be found, but more than that she could see the lust there. She didn't know if her face portrayed the same thing but she quickly averted her eyes, not ready to deal with the magnitude of what that meant.

He could see that she was about to back away, he could almost hear her signature stutter about to start. Before she could, he pulled her the few inches that she had moved when she was startled by the car and ran his hands up her back. "Do you know how much I've wanted to do that?" His voice was low and husky, unlike she had ever heard it before. He kept staring at her, willing her to look back at him. He didn't want to feel the sting of rejection, not now, especially not now that he knew what it was like to have his kiss returned with such fervor. He could be patient, he'd wait until she ran through every excuse in her head and then when she finally thought it through she'd know that he was still holding onto her. He wasn't swept up by a moment, he meant what he did.

Her head was spinning with every excuse, assuming he would explain it away, getting swept up by rage that could be mistaken for sexual tension or maybe he was just lonely lately, he never spoke of his social life. Her mind went through every scenario she could think of before landing on the most logical, he wanted to kiss her the same way she had wanted to kiss him. Her sudden realization made her look up at his face where he was still studying her. "What just happened?"

"What should've happened a long time ago." That authoritative tone she had heard the other day came back to her.

"Oh."

"Is that - is this okay?" Suddenly his voice was more concerned than anything.

Her eyes widened again, her mind still not caught up, clearly because of the lack of oxygen from her lips being occupied with things other than breathing. "I was just going to apologize and tell you that you left your dog behind." Her innocent statement made him chuckle.

"I knew I was forgetting something." He smiled at her. "So can I come hang out? Unless you want sole custody of her tonight." He finally moved one of his hands to the back of his head scratching the spot that he always did when he was nervous.

"Uh huh." She nodded mindlessly, as if in a trance as she watched him hit the lock button on his keys.

* * *

Genuine thank you for your kind reviews and follows. And even for just enjoying the story. It eases the pain in my arm. hahaha


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Arm is still in pain although it is mostly my shoulder now. I should've rested it completely but of course I still had to get on my computer and read because I'm super dumb. Anyway, I hope it doesn't slow me down a lot, but of course this took me an extra day so I'm not holding my breath. Thanks for your patience. Another genuine thank you for the reviews, follows and kind words, it means the world.

* * *

He was behind her, she could feel him there, he was following her cautiously towards her door. She turned the knob and walked in, Roxy glanced at the two of them, noting their return and promptly going back to her nap. Penelope waited for him to step inside and then slowly shut the door. All of her movements were cautious. Luke watched her, knowing that her mind was racing. She went to the bags she hadn't put away yet and began to put things in her storage closet. After she was done and had nothing else in front of her to occupy her time she almost gave in and spoke to him.

"Are you never going to look at me again?" His smile was genuine as he questioned her.

"I -I'm looking at you." Her eyes glanced up at him as if to prove her point.

"Okay, so… can we spend some time together tonight? I'd like to, if you would." Luke wondered if he was the only one that felt impatient. It was as if he had been waiting forever and easing into this seemed like torture.

She finally met his eyes again, "Yeah, I would." She tried to contain her smile, knowing that she couldn't only made her blush even more. "Ya know you could've told me you wanted to kiss me, I wouldn't be wearing leggings and a t-shirt." She finally found her sass again.

His big smile was plastered on his face, "Actually, I am quite enjoying the leggings." His eyes travelled down to her legs.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Her voice was rushed and almost sounded angry.

"Oh sorry - I didn't - I was - sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He didn't want to be that guy.

"No, no it's not-" Her voice softened. "I just don't understand what's happening. You're like checking me out and you've never done that and I don't get it. My brain is not comprehending."

"Actually, I've checked you out plenty." His eyes widened. "Uh not that… What is your brain not comprehending?" He changed the path of the conversation, ignoring his confession.

She was indeed weirded out but not creeped out, which was different, "I just - do you - is this some joke? Like you think it will be a funny way to, I don't know…"

"There's really nothing funny about the way I've been feeling about you." His eyes were serious.

"So you want to kiss me again?" Her voice portrayed her curiosity.

He stepped closer to her, "Is that an invitation?" He knew it wasn't but he thought it was a good move nonetheless.

Her eyes bugged out looking at his face wanting to turn away but realizing that her body wouldn't let her. "I - I - I-" Her words weren't coming to her so she boldly decided words were not what she needed.

She closed the space between them and grabbed at his shirt this time, reaching up to kiss him without warning. Luke was stunned but only momentarily, soon he was kissing her back with just as much passion as he'd let overwhelm him just minutes ago. He brought his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his again. After a few moments of adjustment, their tongues started to play with each other.

She moved her arms up to wrap around his neck. She wasn't the shortest girl out there but she was still shorter than him and he planned on kissing her for as long as she'd let him. To accommodate that, he backed up a few feet before he felt the couch at the back of his knees. He didn't want to break the kiss by falling backwards awkwardly onto it so instead he turned her around pushing her down and leaning over her as he did. She was in a sitting position and he was thinking he could sit beside her comfortably if she were willing to lift her leg over his lap but he wasn't going to assume she would want to. Before he could think it all through she turned putting her legs up onto the couch to lay horizontally but also never breaking the kiss. He smirked but never let his lips leave hers, he brought one leg up to be on the outside of hers and then the other to be in between her knees. He pushed her all the way back until her head hit the couch cushion. Holding himself up by his hands so not all the pressure was on her body.

They both were aware of what they were doing and who they were doing it with but they were under the haze of euphoria where reality is suspended, simply because your lips are touching someone else's.

He avoided lining his pelvis up with hers, thinking that might be too much too soon. She let go of his shirt, running her hands up his chest to his neck, her fingertips touching his hair. She pulled him gently towards her, he moved down to his forearms his body coming closer to hers. Putting both hands on the sides of her head, her hair tangling between his fingers. They continued to kiss, once again losing any sense of time. However, with nothing to stop them there was only so many ways this could go. They either went further than he thought they would or they had to find a stopping point and come up for air. He hadn't tried to touch her and she hadn't felt him anymore than his arms after her hands left his chest. This wasn't high school and he wasn't trying to push as far she'd let him go, he was trying to start something real. He pulled back reluctantly and slowly, still giving a few kisses as her lips seemed to still be seeking his. His voice was low and his eyelids were half closed, drunk from the physical connection they had. "Penelope."

"Mmmhm?" Words were lost in lust as she kissed his chin.

"If we don't stop, _I'm not_ _going to stop_." Her eyes finally opened just as heavy lidded as his but scanning his face, knowing she didn't want to do that before she knew what was happening.

"Party pooper." She muttered, even though she understood what he meant, if there were no real-life conflicts she wouldn't have let this man move away from her.

His all-knowing smile was back in place, this time with a hint of levity, "I'd rather the party continue but I thought maybe we'd need to talk first."

A sheepish grin was her response, "Yes I think we need to, but I don't want to."

He chuckled at her but finally moved away, sitting back, letting his feet hit the floor again. She righted herself, reaching up to her hair, hoping it wasn't too far out of place. He put his elbows on his knees, turning his head to look at her, then scratching that spot on the back of his head suddenly feeling self-conscious.

She smiled at that. "What is happening?" It was the same question she had asked just a few days prior, except this time she expected to get a better answer.

"I - uh - I - think-"

"Don't tell me you don't know, because I don't know, and that means we are going to sit here and figure it out."

"I think I like you." He made his eyes meet hers again.

"Oh." She suddenly felt as if she had less air in her body, she had asked hadn't she? As her brain caught up to her mouth, "Yeah, I think I like you too."

They both turned away from each other as they contemplated the new information they had just received. Both smiling wildly, she bit her lip again trying to contain her blush. "So what are we going to do about this?" He quizzed her.

"You're asking me?" She brought her lip back between her teeth.

His eyes travelled to them noting how they looked swollen from his own assault on them, suddenly his focus was gone as he thought about starting another makeout session but shaking his head as if to clear it like an etch a sketch. "I'm not the type to date a lot." She was about to give him a sarcastic response but he held up his hand to stop her, "Seriously, I don't really date, Penelope. I have, I can, but I don't. When I was in the Army it didn't make sense with how much I was gone to have anyone waiting on me. Since being at the FBI, I've been working my way up, focusing on learning all the different things I needed to, to be a good agent. It just never seemed like a priority." He shrugged.

"So you're not the type to commit - or have a serious - what I mean is …" She trailed off, not knowing what to say, asking about commitment sounded too serious. But at the same time if he wanted kisses it was something she was allowed to ask, if only to protect herself. Her voice was small as she decided what she needed to say, "Luke, I don't want to assume anything here, I do know myself though and I don't do this kind of thing casually. I understand dating may not always lead to something and that's fine, but we're not going out on a first date to a restaurant here. I just want to say that if you want someone to see when you're in town, when you feel like not being alone, I'm not that girl."

He nodded at her, his thoughts coming too fast to him, "I don't want to do this casually."

"I understand." She gave him a tight lipped smile.

His face was blank, "I don't think you do, I don't want to do this casually but I do want to do this. If I had met you randomly, asked you out, then yeah we'd go slow because we wouldn't know anything about each other but, I know you, I know how to make you angry, I know how to make you smile in spite of yourself, and I know exactly how to make you bite your lip and I definitely know what makes you cry. I don't want casual either, Penelope."

Eyes wide, "Oh." It was barely a whisper.

"I understand if you think that's a bad idea with work and everything but whatever is happening here, I want to know what it is." Luke's eyes were studying her as he spoke.

"So you want to date each other? Only each other? Exclusively?" Her voice was at the peak of curiosity.

"Yeah."

Her mind raced with too many thoughts. She liked him, she probably always had. That's why she pushed him so far away. She didn't push other guys away, she'd date them for years in fact. Dating Kevin was safe, as much as she cared for him she would never fall head over heels for him, Sam either. They weren't the head over heels guys, but Luke was and it was as if her entire being knew it from the beginning. It was terrifying and so far she had done a great job at keeping herself as far away from it as possible. If she did this with Luke it would be different, there was no doubt for her about that. She had pushed him away, not only because she could fall for him so hard but because she never thought he would fall for her. He was supposed to be some typical Army guy, who slept with girls wherever he was stationed and went out with his buddies to start fights. He was supposed to be the guy who went and picked up girls in tiny dresses because he could give them a smile and wink and they would melt. He wasn't supposed to be the guy that took the time to be her friend. Her voice was full of emotion as she spoke "Promise not to break my heart?"

"Promise not to break mine?" He countered before softening. "I promise." He held her eyes in his, wanting her to know that he meant what he said.

"You're my boyfriend?" She queried.

"God, I hope so." His smile finally returning.

Her face finally broke into a big smile as well. "I was not expecting this."

"Really, because I've been thinking about this for awhile." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well I might have thought about you once or twice, maybe, but ya know, not like much or anything." She was giving him her typical tone of nonchalance that he knew really meant the opposite.

"Well I'm glad you've been able to sleep without me because I haven't as much as our movie night." He was laying on the charm now.

Sarcastic tone in full force, "Well I did sleep pretty soundly that night if you must know." She switched back to her reserved voice, "So I guess it's a good thing that you're here tonight."

He raised his eyebrows at her, his face full of surprise.

"No, not that. I understand we already know each other so all the awkward getting to know you is over, but this physical stuff is new. I think I need to ease into that."

A small smile was on his face, "I wasn't expecting anything. Wanting something, yes, expecting, no. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"And you still want to be my boyfriend, exclusively?"

"Yes. Garcia, this isn't about something that's just physical, this is about more than that for me." He assured her. "That being said, I do want the physical stuff, all of it. A lot. But not until it's right. So no physical stuff right now it's okay." He had a joking tone to his voice but he meant what he said.

She was definitely trying to keep her blush in check now. "Well I didn't say _no_ physical stuff at all."

"Oh yeah?"

"You're staying the night right?"

"If it's okay."

"It's okay, it's definitely okay."

They both turned away, embarrassed again. Sergio started stretching, finally waking up from his deep kitty slumber and jumping off of his cat tree to get some water, alerting Roxy that nap time was over. The two on the couch finally remembered that there were other souls on the earth, they weren't alone in the world. "I have some stuff in my car, I can take Roxy out and then grab it."

She nodded. He stood up calling Roxy over, he saw Penelope sitting at the edge of the couch taking in all of what just happened. Her overwhelmed face was adorable, he leaned down to kiss her, he was just going to give her a quick peck but the kiss escalated and he began pushing her back onto the couch again ready to start up where they had left off until Roxy, confused why he called her over for nothing, gave a whimper. "Right." Luke pulled away from Penelope, "I was doing something." He exited with Roxy, closing the door behind him but not before shooting Penelope another shy smile as she watched him over her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Is my shoulder still in pain? Yes. Did I ignore my good sense and get online to post a chapter anyway? Yes, yes I did.

* * *

She took a deep breath, feeling like it was her first in a long time, "Wow." She gathered herself and her thoughts as best she could, deciding to tidy up what she hadn't already. Making sure she had fresh pillow cases on the bed since she was having an unexpected, but much wanted, guest.

Fifteen minutes later Luke returned, he walked in and took off his shoes and set down a duffel bag. He had another bag in his hands, walking to the kitchen, he opened it pulling out Roxy's dinner. "Umm do you want me to spoon this into a bowl?" He saw her through the beaded curtain walking around in her bedroom.

She walked out of the bedroom, "Yes, her bowl is in that cabinet," she pointed above his head.

His grin widened at the fact that his dog already had her own bowl, he spooned the meal he'd made into it and set it down near the water, "Hey wait, that wasn't there before," He pointed to the dog bed.

Penelope rounded the corner again, finally finished making sure the bedroom was okay, "Oh yeah, I might have possibly, bought that for her, maybe, to use if she ya know, ever visited or something."

"When?"

"Possibly maybe today."

"Oh today when you wanted nothing to do with me?" He sauntered over to her.

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't want to hang out with you if - I started to - started to think of you this way. I thought the best idea would be to keep my distance."

"Hmm-mmm." He grabbed her face again, kissing her for a few moments.

"I was also planning on getting to bed early tonight so that I could catch up on all the non-sleeping nights we've had lately."

He pulled back, a little reserved, "Well I don't want to interrupt your plans."

She had watched his face turn to disappointment, she couldn't help but smile."Well then we should probably get to bed then."

He studied her face, "You mean - uh,what do you mean?"

"Well I mean we were gonna grope on the couch so instead we can grope on the bed which is more comfortable but none of the real hanky panky stuff." She put her hands on her hips.

He laughed, "Right, none of the hanky panky stuff, got it."

She'd already picked out sexy-ish sleep clothes while he'd been out. She grabbed them from her room and made her way to the bathroom to change.

He walked to his duffel bag, grabbing out his sweatpants. He shrugged, figuring she would at least be a few minutes in the bathroom and decided to change right there. He certainly wasn't planning on being shy around her. He folded his jeans, placing them back in his bag.

When she exited the bathroom she saw him shirtless, zipping his bag up. "You're going to have to stop doing that."

"What's that?" He smirked at her, taking in the low cut lace tank top she was wearing, in place of the t-shirt she had apparently given up, no bra in sight.

"The half naked thing. You've seen your abs right?" Her look of 'duh' made him chuckle.

"But I like it when you're flustered, it's," he paused, "Really great."

Penelope's blush was threatening to come out again. "When will this stop making me so… smiley?"

"I hope never."

She ignored his comment, passing him by to throw her clothes in her hamper. She was grabbing extra pillows when Luke came into her bedroom a few minutes later, he'd gone to brush his teeth since he had an invitation to stay the whole night.

"Wow, your bedroom is even brighter than I imagined." He studied the purple walls and eccentric decor. He observed it with adoration, it was just like she was, bright and different, eclectic and happy, but it still held a sense of comfort and familiarity.

"Well it has to feel cheery, everything at work is dark and gloomy." She walked to her mirror, grabbing her hair brush and trying to fix her messy makeout hair, noting that of all nights this was the night to look good before going to bed.

He observed her in the mirror, his eyes lingering on her chest as it moved. The low cut v of the tank top made her cleavage look very enticing indeed. She noticed him in the mirror, and watched his casual perusal of her body. She studied her reflection, makeup gone, she'd washed her face when she'd brushed her teeth and changed. But her lips were dark pink and puffy from being so well occupied earlier, her hair was now barely wavy, hanging nicely down around her shoulders. The tank was tight, and firmly hugged her breasts, revealing her cleavage, of which there was plenty to go around. But it was the look on his face, that made her feel so good in a simple tank and silk drawstring shorts. She turned to him, "If you were going for subtle, you're failing miserably."

His eyes shot up to her face in panic before settling down, "Well I should be allowed to look at my girlfriend, right?"

Penelope smiled, placing her brush back on her dresser, before making her way to the bed. She turned off the lights except the small lamp on the bedside next to Luke, she pulled back the covers and got in bed.

"So this is my side of the bed then?" he smirked, "How'd you know?"

"Because this is my side." She stated simply, turning to face him.

He reached to turn off the lamp next to him, "I like that." He laid on his side, placing his hand on her hip.

She scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his chest. "This is not what I thought I would be doing tonight." She said it, barely believing the turn her night had taken.

"Me neither, not like this." He pulled her closer, she brought her leg over his, tangling them together. He dug his fingers into her hip as she moved her lips across his chest slowly. He hissed at the feeling. "Penelope, what exactly is the line for hanky or panky?" His breath was a little more ragged as her lips left wet spots on his chest.

She smiled and lifted her head to look at him, "I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not really certain other than no unclothed intimate body parts touch the other unclothed intimate body parts."

His wide grin was pasted across his face, "Well if you are as creative as I think you are, there's a lot that can still happen."

Her seductive smirk was in place, "I'd protest, but you're not wrong."

He pushed on her hip making her fall to her back as he loomed over her, "I have thought about this for longer than I will ever let you know." He aligned his pelvis with hers.

She gasped, "By saying that, didn't you kind of just tell me?" She ran her hands down his chest stopping at the top of his sweat pants where the start of his happy trail began.

He hissed at the feeling of her hands on his skin, "No, because I didn't tell you how long." He pressed his lips to the curve of her cleavage eliciting a moan.

"Doesn't matter, just keeping doing that."

He obeyed her orders moving across her chest the way she had done to him. She lifted her hips to rub against him, knowing he was aroused. He moaned as his lips continued their assault on her sensitive flesh. He'd stopped thinking straight and started moving on instinct, he brought a hand up to the top of her tank top where his lips were and pulled the fabric down revealing one breast.

She gasped, "Luke! Oh my God, what are you doing?" He knew it wasn't an admonishment especially since the next thing out of her mouth was a moan.

He didn't answer but she could feel his smirk as his lips moved slowly across the sensitive underside of her breast until he finally took her nipple in his mouth.

The moan that followed was all the motivation he needed. He grabbed the middle of the tank top ripping the flimsy material. So he could gain access to her full chest. "You're ripping my clothes now?"

He sat back on his heels to help as she leaned up to slide the now useless fabric off of her arms. "Worth it." Was the answer he gave. He was staring at her full chest, he'd imagined what they would look like and feel like in his hands. She had nice cleavage he'd noticed that the first time he'd seen her. "It's only fair, my shirt is off."

"No that is not fair, not fair. I have boobs. It's not fair unless your pants are off, then maybe." She was contemplating if that evened the score.

"Well, no pretest from me." He put his hands on his hips pretending to be about to pull the sweats down.

"No." She put her hands on his to stop him even though he was only teasing. "Not yet. Maybe. But I'll let you know."

"Yes ma'am." He leaned over her again, grasping one breast in his hand and moving his mouth to the one previously untouched.

She ran her hands over the bulge in his pants eliciting a growl from him. "Did you just growl at me?" She was biting her lip knowing he liked that.

"You growl at me." He defended.

She picked her head up, her lips reaching his neck. Her teeth nibbling at it all the way down and around as his hands grasped her breasts tightly. "This is so hard."

"You're telling me." He pushed his hips into hers, kissing her intensely once again.

After a few moments she gasped for breath, "But I mean, we can't sleep together on the same night we kissed for the first time. I don't do that unless it's a one night stand."

"And this most decidedly is not." He agreed.

"We are already dating though." She was breathless watching him work his lips across her body.

"Hmm-mmm." He mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck and chest.

"And that means," she gasped as he lightly bit down on the top of her breast. "Okay I did not think this through." Her voice was breathless as she held onto his hair.

He pulled back even though she whimpered in protest, "You're my girlfriend. I'm not joking Penelope, I've learned so much about you. I kept egging you on just to get your attention. We always end up next to each other in the hallway or in the briefing room because we naturally gravitate towards each other. This isn't new, Chica, this has been happening for a while." They stared into each other's eyes registering the gravity of the situation. "But no, we aren't going to sleep together tonight because we can have a little more romance than Roxy watching us from the hallway."

Penelope looked over to see Roxy laying under the beaded entry to the room. "Oh my poor Roxy. Poor Sergio too, he must wonder why his side of the bed is taken."

Luke whistled and pointed, indicating that Roxy need not stand guard and she could return to her newly acquired comfy bed. "They'll have to get used to it." Luke kissed her again, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.

"Your tongue is amazing and so are your lips." She breathed, perfectly content.

"Yeah?" His smile suggested something sexy. He moved down her body, kissing her chest down the middle passing her belly button and reaching the top of her drawstring shorts. He started to tug them down.

"What are you doing?" She tried not to sound too far gone but her voice was one lost in pleasure.

"I'm assuming with the current rules, either my pants or your pants can come off and right now, I vote yours." He pulled them down and she lifted her hips helping him along despite herself. He put his lips over her panties and could feel the wetness through the lace. "We're both going to enjoy this." He kissed her through the fabric, teasing her until she was squirming. He pushed the drenched fabric to the side moving his fingers to find the inside of her.

Her hips lifted. "Luke! Oh fuck!"

"You curse?" he glanced at her, with amusement on his face.

"No." She said, eyes closed waiting for him to continue.

He took the compliment, hooking his fingers as he brought his head down to lick her. "I love the taste of you." Proving his words to be true he enthusiastically licked and nipped at her, kissing and swirling his tongue, in moments he had her orgasming. She screamed his name much to his delight. He gave one final kiss before moving her underwear back in place and climbing up her body to look at her face.

She grabbed his face and kissed him harshly, loving the taste of herself on his lips. She licked the inside of his mouth and quickly nipped his full lips before regaining some sense. "That was sex, I don't care what anyone says. Sex isn't always penetration." She was smiling at him daring him to argue.

He gave a nod, "I know. But we didn't make love, that, I'm saving." He agreed with her, there were no bases or home runs, that seemed juvenile and crass. Two people did what they wanted to do because they wanted to do it. There were many aspects of sex that knew no label. What they had done was a type of sex but it was just a teaser to what would come when the time was right. "Let's get some sleep, we have all week to lose ourselves."

"Her eyes were shut already, her body satiated, "All week?"

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight before Monday you are not as smart as I thought you were." He brought the blanket up to cover them both as she fell to her side, he wrapped his body around hers, bringing her back to his front, hand over her breast as they both started to fall asleep.

* * *

Thank you for sending great reviews my way and thanks for the follows and favorites they keep the momentum up when I do dumb things like hurt myself.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: My shoulder is still in pain but I had a little reprieve when I took the pain meds so I wanted to get this up quickly. I haven't been able to thank you individually for your reviews since I'm trying to minimize typing but genuinely, thank you. Also, thank you to those who told me to take care of my injury, I appreciate that and if you want to send me an I told you so about it still hurting because I didn't rest properly, that's totally cool, I deserve it.

* * *

The next morning they both started to wake from sleep when they heard the commotion in the living room. She turned gazing into his sleepy eyes. "I think the kids are bored." She mumbled.

"I think you're right, we have to pay them some attention today." He yawned and then started nuzzling his head in between her chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly but put her hand in his loose curls holding him there.

"Nothing." He mumbled as he started placing kisses on her nipples. "Never wear a shirt to bed, ever."

She was enjoying the sensation when they heard another clang in the other room. She let go of his hair and he pulled away from his morning treat. "Let's take Roxy out and feed Sergio before they destroy my house."

She got up first, pulling her previously abandoned pajama bottoms over herself. Feeling aroused by Luke's continued appraisal of her chest she grabbed one of her short silk robes putting it over her but leaving it untied. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Coming out she saw Luke had already given food to both Roxy and Sergio and was at the kitchen sink washing out the bottom of the water dish in order to fill it back up again. She loved the feeling of domesticity that ran over her but also flushed from the heat in his eyes as he inspected her chest in the daylight, the open robe only giving away small glimpses. She walked over to him and hugged him from behind as he washed the dish, she pressed her breasts into his back. The feel of his warm skin directly on hers. He groaned at her as he finished up his task. She stepped away from him to start boiling water while he gave the kids their water.

"What are we doing today?" she asked while pulling out the mugs.

"Nothing that makes you have to put a shirt on." He put one hand on the inside of her robe.

She held her hand up halting his movement. "Actually I think we have to take Roxy out and… well maybe that's it. I guess we have enough supplies to keep us here the next few days." She grinned at him.

"Yup, that. We're doing that." He kissed her shoulder.

"There's towels in the hall for showering." She stated as she grabbed some fruit from the fridge for breakfast.

"Wanna shower with me?" he rubbed his hardness on her butt as she chopped the fruit.

"Yes." She breathed. "But we're not going to." He knew that already but he liked making her breathless. He gave her shoulder a final kiss and made his way to the bathroom to get all cleaned up.

Ten minutes later he came out with just a towel wrapped around him, heading to his bag on the floor in the corner. Bending down to rummage through it.

"You know you can put that in my bedroom." She smiled at him as she walked to the bathroom, with an armful of clothes.

He stood up holding the towel with one hand and his bag in the other causing his arm muscles to flex. She stared at the muscle in his arm as it jumped and then her eyes wandered down his torso to the towel that was barely staying up. She was fixated on the tuck in the towel wanting to know what was underneath, her eyes concentrating.

"All you have to do is ask." He was gazing at her in delight.

She scoffed at him, but her smile showed she was joking. She went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Thirty minutes later Luke heard the hair dryer switch off as he was playing with Sergio. "Mommy's ready." He told Sergio who was trying to catch the feather at the end of the string Luke was waving around.

Penelope stepped out in a dark teal and white, breezy, striped, casual summer dress, not one of her stiff work dresses. She had applied her eyeliner and mascara but if they weren't going out to paint the town red she didn't need to do a full matching outfit with accessories. Her hair was dried but she pulled it into a ponytail, only the flower clip at the top of the hair tie an indication that she was still very Penelope even on her days off.

Luke stood up doing a once over, "Wow Garcia, you look nice."

"No joking, I know I'm not making the full effort today but we're walking Roxy, what do you want?" She thought he was being sarcastic.

"No, I mean it. I know you don't have all the patterns and loud colors and matching cat ears on, which I find adorable by the way, but you don't need any of it to look gorgeous." He was sincere and the two of them stood across the room from each other fully dressed, both shy, reminded them of how new this all was.

"Thank you Luke." There was a natural red on her cheeks. "I figured if we were going for a walk I shouldn't wear a tight dress, or attempt to get my hair to stay in place." She tried to explain it away but really she just didn't want to waste time getting ready that she could spend with him. He was the one that didn't want to leave the house, she figured her makeup was going to come off when she made out with him all day.

"Can we walk her around here somewhere or should we head to the trail?" he questioned her as she went to the hamper, grabbing his dirty clothes throwing them in with hers.

"It's a good neighborhood around here for a walk when it's needed, but Roxy probably wants to run free she's been cooped up here because of us."

"Trail it is."

"Are sandals okay?"

"Sure, we can walk and let Roxy do the running." She brought her sandals into the living room, sitting down on the couch as she strapped them on. No heel, she wasn't going to torture herself but they were still strappy with flowers on them. "Let's take a picture." He requested.

"What? I just told you I wasn't fancy today."

"And I just told you, you don't need anything to make you beautiful. The four of us should take a picture." He tipped his head, indicating Sergio who was sitting behind her on the back of the couch. He sat down next to Penelope and called Roxy over, he held his phone out to catch them all in the picture, he showed it to her. She smiled at him, he was right, she felt pretty.

"I'll just grab a jacket, just in case." She retreated back to the bedroom as she was going to go to her closet, she saw the unpacked bag she brought from the office. She pulled his hoodie out from it. So maybe she hadn't taken his sweats and t-shirt when he offered it at his house that day but she thought she might get cold, and he said she could use it. She defended it to herself then but now there was no point in lying, she wanted something that smelled like him that she could wrap herself up in.

He was at the door with keys in hand, Roxy waiting impatiently. "You stole my hoodie?" He kissed her forehead as she looked at the garment in her hand with no excuse in sight. Ignoring him she grabbed her purse and followed him out to the car.

Despite having just gone grocery shopping she demanded they grab breakfast smoothies before heading to the trail. Penelope insisting on a smoothie place she never got to go to because it was too far out of the way to work.

As soon as they got to the trail Penelope put on her prescription sunglasses and sunscreen. "Really Chica? It's a walk."

"Out in the sun!" She squeezed the bottle again reaching over and putting a dollop on his nose and face. "Do you want skin cancer?" She shook her head at him, he laughed at her rubbing the cream into his skin, pleased that someone cared enough to worry about him that way.

The trail was long and fairly secluded, in the couple hours they spent they only saw a few runners along their route. Roxy ran fast, going forward just to run back to them, indicating they should catch up but they were enjoying leisurely walking along. At some point he decided to boldly hold her hand, seemingly insignificant if he'd already had his head between her legs but it somehow felt like a more intimate act out in broad daylight.

They'd both smiled at the gesture and she tightened her grip on his hand, neither of them letting go until they made it back to his car. "Did you have fun Rox?" Penelope scratched behind her ears as the pooch sat behind her.

"Where to?" Luke asked.

"Well, I normally would have a laundry list of things to do but I did them all yesterday. No errands I need to run."

"Me either, I had to keep myself busy yesterday in order to not go insane waiting for you to call me back."

"Well you should've said something."

"Right, so you could run the other direction?"

"Okay smarty pants what do we do with our time off? What do you usually do?"

"Honestly, I study sometimes. I run and I do whatever Roxy wants. It's not like we get much time off anyway. I see some friends occasionally."

"Well, I hang out with Sergio and I do all the things I can't get done when I'm working and I hang out with the gang, which you already know about."

"So we can just go home and feel each other up?"

"All day?" she asked incredulously.

"Well If you insist." He shrugged and started the car knowing she was trying to keep herself from laughing.

….

When they'd gotten back to her place instead of going directly into making out, they made and ate lunch together. He even showed her how and what he'd cook for Roxy. Her grin never left as she watched him put so much effort and detail into Roxy's weekly meal plans. She cared for the well-being of animals but seeing his love for the pooch made her want to kiss him. If he treated his dog with this much affection she could only imagine how much more of himself he had to give.

He'd watched Roxy eat her food and Penelope observed his chuckle when Sergio came to inspect it, Roxy sitting back on her paws, waiting for Sergio to be done with his tiny bites before she could eat the rest of her food. Luke had started to clean up the kitchen when the need to kiss him overwhelmed her. She padded over to him in her bare feet and got on tiptoe to kiss his lips. He smiled at her, setting the dish towel down that he'd had in his hand and returning the physical affection she was giving. She was less afraid to touch him now, feeling more familiar with the thought of being with him.

"So doing the dishes is a turn on then?" he teased, the words coming out in between kisses.

"No, well yes, actually, but no that's not what I was thinking about."

He turned her around so that her back touched the kitchen counter running his hands down to the back of her thighs he picked her up the few inches it took to let her sit on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the height of her kitchen perfect for bringing them close. She ran her hands down his body to the bulge she could now feel pressing between her legs. That elicited a hiss from his mouth he watched her hand move, his eyes already drunk from passion. He put his forehead on hers noting that he felt this way without even removing his clothes. She stopped her ministrations and started to unbuckle his pants. She could hear a phone vibrating in the distance but whatever it was could wait ten minutes for her to explore her boyfriend's body for the first time. The buckle on his pants was now out of her way, she continued to kiss him as she moved to undo his zipper. Another buzz came but this time from a different direction, her brain momentarily distracted, "It's never a good thing when both of our phones ring one right after the other." She gasped in between kisses and moans.

Luke's lips were trailing down her neck to her chest as he was holding back from moaning in anticipation of her hands finally being on his skin. Her home phone started to ring, both of them froze, "I'm going to throw that phone in the ocean." His breathing was ragged, he pushed off of the counter, grabbed the phone and handed it to her as he continued to pepper kisses down her neck.

She glanced at the caller I.D. before hitting the button, "JJ, what's wrong?" Luke stopped what he was doing and paid close attention, assuming something bad until Penelope let out a sigh. "Sorry, my cell is on vibrate. I thought you were having quality kid time? Okay well, umm, yes, actually I'll call you back in a minute okay?" she hung up.

"What's going on?"

"You're about to get a call again." Penelope said with much annoyance. His phone started vibrating again from its place on the couch where he'd set it sometime during the making of Roxy's food.

"Hey Prentiss. Really, again? I assumed…right okay. Uh, thanks." He hung up his cell and set it on the coffee table. "Why would they want to get together, we all went out just over week ago."

"Are your ears broken? Hotch is in town for the first time since him and Jack went into witness protection. This time it's just the team, no significant others. Just a cooking lesson at Rossi's house. Which means Hayden's out of the country and he's bored." Penelope was about to jump off the counter.

Luke grasped her hand, "But we can see him next time." He was trying to entice her back to the task at hand.

"And it wouldn't be completely obvious if the two of us don't show up? We were both already late the other morning, the only reason they didn't figure it out is because I'm always goofy. They probably think I went on a date, I mentioned to JJ a while back about possibly dating again, but they aren't assuming it was you. C'mon it's early, we can have dinner with them and still have plenty of time together."

"You're right, we should go but maybe we can go in about ten minutes." He raised his eyebrows at her.

Her best seductive smile was in place, "I suppose we could be fashionably late." She returned to her hands to their previously abandoned task. "I guess it would be really unfair to leave you like this."

"Mmmhmm," he pushed her dress up, his fingers finding their way under her panties.

She moaned in his mouth, "this was supposed to be my job."

"Want me to stop?" he smiled as he kissed the tops of her breasts, the cleavage from this dress mesmerizing and accessible save for the bra in the way. They rotated between their tongues playing with each other and bites and nibbles to each others necks and chests. Their hands in sync with the other's as they worked. Each one bringing the other to a satisfactory release.

After a few minutes of harsh breathing as they continued with slow kisses they finally pulled apart. "Okay we need to go." Penelope stated.

"Actually, I need to change and then we need to go." He smirked at her.

"I'm going to need to get some laundry done tomorrow." She confirmed, before hopping off the counter.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, they attempt to act super chill bro, in front of other profilers. Tee-hee.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Shoulder/arm is on the mend, sort of. If I haven't gotten back to you on something, I will once it hurts less to type for extended periods of time. Thanks for being patient with me.

Twenty minutes later they were in Luke's car, driving to Rossi's house when Penelope registered the problem with their plan. "Wait they're going to wonder why we drove together. I have to call a cab to drop me off."

"We're a couple blocks from his house, you're going to call a cab to drive you two blocks?" He understood her concern, but they were sort of in it now, all of these people would figure it out sooner rather than later. "I don't care if they suspect anything. Do you?"

She remained silent as she contemplated it. On one hand she was pretty sure there was some rule about dating within the same unit. On the other, as long as it never affected work, the team would probably be highly amused, not annoyed. "I guess not, but what would they think?"

"We've known each other for over a year." Luke glanced at her. "We might have just started this thing, but it's real. Besides, the harder we try to hide it the more a profiler will profile."

She saw Derek's car pull up behind them, "Oh no, oh no." She slunk down in her seat. "Get out and walk with him inside, I'll wait a few minutes before I come in."

Luke rolled his eyes at her but had a huge smile on his face. "Hey Morgan, nice to see you again." He greeted him, walking behind his car to shake his hand.

"You're really going to enjoy Rossi's cooking Alvez, it's even worth listening to the orders he gives." They walked side by side up the sidewalk to the entrance.

Penelope waited a full three minutes before even looking out of the window. She took a deep breath in relief, straightened herself out and then followed the path her best friend and boyfriend had just taken. She knocked, but she heard boisterous laughter and loud voices coming from within so she let herself in.

She rounded the corner from the hallway to the kitchen where everyone was kneading dough, chopping tomatoes, or observing, while drinking the good wine Rossi always had on hand. "Hello, all."

"Penelope!" JJ ran to hug her. "You never called me back, wasn't sure you were coming." Her overly affectionate greeting making Penelope relax.

"I see the wine is already out." Penelope joked and then made herself at home, pouring a glass and jumping in to help Tara with the sauce.

"Hotch is upstairs calling to make sure Jack is alright." Prentiss informed her.

Luke smiled at her when she came in but turned back to Rossi who was explaining how to lovingly knead the dough.

Hotch descended the stairs taking a step back when Penelope ran to him giving him a long hug while rambling how much she missed him and to never go away without saying goodbye again. To his credit he gave a genuine smile, "I missed you too Garcia."

Derek came towards Penelope. "Damn girl, where are you getting these dresses lately?" he half pointed to her chest not really saying out loud what he was indicating. She'd left the low cut casual dress on from earlier but added a long sleeved cardigan to abate the night air.

"I know you miss me but I've always had great dresses and the boobs that go in them. You haven't been getting the photos I send?" her current high was making flirting feel euphoric.

"Oh no I get the photos, I enjoy them very much." Derek teased her back. Most of the group was smiling at the familiarity of their banter.

Emotions were high, most of the team was back together minus a couple of people that weren't there very long but were missed all the same. Derek didn't let Penelope leave his side, he had a beer bottle in one hand, his other arm around her shoulders keeping her close. She wrapped her arms around his middle as the group was revelling in each other's company. Everyone dancing around each other in the kitchen, never inhibiting one another, an indication that no matter what they went through, they were always better together.

Spence started recalling old times, when they'd gone dancing or when they got drunk in Vegas after a case, Prentiss ready to maim anyone who spoke too loudly. Some of the newer members were hearing these things for the first time.

"Hey, hey, remember that time when Penelope thought we had slept together? Came to work in her pjs to keep Kevin away from her apartment?" Derek inserted into the embarrassment portion of the evening.

Penelope pushed Derek playfully away from her, "Like that's my fault? Why are you wet, walking around in my tiny towels? How was I supposed to know what happened? There was so much wine, so much!" her voice rose an octave as she tried to blame him. "Poor Kevin he shows up with flowers and you're dripping wet and naked! What was I supposed to do?"

Emily and JJ were doubled over with laughter. Tara, Simmons, and Luke were hearing this for the first time, all of them with equal looks of delight and intrigue. The others giggling at the reminder, even Hotch finding it hard to contain his laughter. Luke gave her a faux stern look, she gave him a tiny pout in return.

"I forgot about poor Kevin!" JJ wailed after partially recovering from laughter. "I'm glad you didn't marry him because this wouldn't be as funny with him here."

"I'm glad me breaking his heart helps with the entertainment." Penelope said sarcastically but she was trying to contain her laughter as well.

Luke's look of shock didn't go unnoticed by Penelope but Tara and Matt also seemed to be taking in the information with curiosity. Reid giggled as Penelope tried to hide behind Derek.

"Oh no Baby Girl, you have to live your embarrassment out in the open like the rest of us." Derek grabbed her waist and moved her forward.

"Easy for you to say, King of Sex and Kicking Down Doors, you've never been embarrassed in your life." Penelope was swatting at his hands as they were trying to wrap around her again.

"I wouldn't say that." Came in unison from Prentiss and Reid.

Everyone broke into uproarious laughter, except Derek.

"You two shut up." Derek said in his most serious voice, pointing his finger between the two of them.

"We've got to hear this." Simmons intervened.

"No we don't." Derek stated then changed back to a joking tone, "Hey why don't we all ask Garcia what a flarpy blunderguff is, instead. I don't think I'm the king of sex but Hot Stuff here might be the queen."

Penelope turned to throw a playful punch at his arm, "Derek Morgan!"

He ducked away, laughing hysterically. Luke was enjoying the belly laughter as much as the rest of them but he also had the added excitement of possibly finding that out for himself. His amusement lighting up his eyes as she scanned his face, hers red from embarrassment. Turning to him in a room full of profilers was not her best move, she averted her eyes to the ceiling, happy that everyone seemed to have dug deep into the wine barrel that night, too busy laughing at her. JJ had been helping Luke with the dough and squinted at him when she saw his face turn up in delight. She tried to focus her bleary eyes but she shook her head, she had always noticed the way he found Penelope's antics amusing.

"Let's talk about the time he woke up naked in someone else's house." Emily raised her eyebrows at Derek.

….

As soon as the food was ready they all went outside to get situated at the tables, Luke had ended up sitting next to Penelope even though he hadn't planned it, she shot daggers at him with her eyes. Emily noticed, "Penelope maybe tonight you let Luke sit and laugh at the same time." She teased her, bringing her wine glass to her lips.

Penelope rolled her eyes at her, "Maybe if he didn't always have to be so in the way all the time. Like, always." She knew it was a weak tease but she had nothing else, she'd been caught. She wasn't staring at him because he annoyed her, she was staring because if he sat next to her, at some point she would put her hand on his knee or lean into him. As soon as she let her guard down and had another glass of wine she was sure of it.

She spent the next hour on edge, trying her hardest to look relaxed when she was indeed not relaxed at all. Luke was better at this than her, he was as normal as can be, chatting, laughing. When he leaned over her to grab another beer from the tub of drinks he brushed her chest with his forearm winking at her discreetly. Her mouth dropped open, wondering how he could keep his cool when there were profilers nearby and they would find her out at any second. Then she remembered he had to go undercover sometimes when he was in the fugitive task force, he was an expert at mystery, but only when he wanted to be.

She breathed a sigh of relief as they started mixing and mingling between the two tables on the patio. Hotch, Rossi, and Simmons were enjoying cigars. Spencer had been doing magic tricks in front of the table until Emily turned on some club music. She pulled at Derek's hand, he gave a moment's protest before joining in wholeheartedly. JJ kicked off her heels as she pulled Tara in to dance. Tara turned to grab Penelope so JJ made her way to Luke, pulling him out of his chair and brought him to the dance floor on the far end of the deck. Luke started moving to the beat along with JJ. Penelope watched him, astonished at first that his body moved so well. Of course he had rhythm, why wouldn't he? She hoped he wouldn't ever ask her to salsa dance or something equally embarrassing.

Tara noticed Penelope's dancing slowing down, she followed her gaze, "Luke's a good dancer huh?" Tara smiled at her.

"Oh uh, yeah, who knew Newbie actually had any skills." Penelope answered. Tara shook her head at her and kept dancing.

"Hey Sweet Stuff come dance with me." Derek was next to her, pulling her out of her thoughts, he spun her around so her back was to him as they swayed. She watched Emily make her way to Tara.

"C'mon boys we're going to have to dance at some point." Rossi patted Hotch on the back, and went over to the speakers to change the music. Rossi grabbed Tara and spun her as she giggled, Hotch grabbed Emily by both hands, spinning her as well.

"Aaron, the old guy go-to move, have the woman make you look like you know what you're doing." Rossi joked to Hotch.

"I learned from the best, Dave." Hotch remarked back to him.

Simmons followed everyone to the dancefloor but was leaning on the ledge of the patio as Spencer was explaining some of his card tricks.

As one song ended, Rossi grabbed JJ and started to spin her away from Luke. "Switch it up everybody." He shouted.

Derek moved towards Tara, as Hotch pulled Emily to him. Penelope gave Luke an apprehensive look, until he grabbed her hand and brought her close to him. "It would be more obvious if we made a fuss." He said close to her ear.

She nodded, and decided to enjoy the gift of being able to touch him in plain sight. The lively Frank Sinatra song, gave them reason to dance close but not a slow dance. Luke breathed her in, something about her always smelled cheery, she either had the most optimistic perfume or it was just how he interpreted her scent. She put her arms around his middle as she had done with Derek. She felt as if they were getting away with something, the movement making her feel scandalous because with him, it was different.

Rossi's phone rang in his pocket, he motioned to Matt to take JJ's hand. Rossi stepped onto the grass, further away from the music coming from the house. Hayden always checked in late when she was in a different time zone. Hotch had been caught up in having a good time, Rossi's phone call reminding him that he needed to call to check in on Jack again. He was with Hayley's sister but it had been a long time since Jack had spent a night away from him. Emily pulled Spencer into the crowd as Hotch went to speak on the phone on the other side of the patio.

Luke, whispered in Penelope's ear, "Hey want to go get more wine?" she nodded numbly, knowing from the tone of his voice that was not what he meant. He leered at her, "Go ahead." He pulled his phone out as well, before walking to the table seemingly distracted, grabbing his beer, indicating without any indication that he was getting another from the fridge.

Penelope grabbed a wine bottle from inside and walked it back to the table. She kicked off her heels towards where JJ had toed her off earlier in the evening. She grabbed a couple of glasses from the table, walking them back inside, she was proud of herself, she figured if anyone had bothered to notice her they would see she was occupied.

She set the glasses down on the kitchen counter. "Hey Chica, know where there's some privacy around here?"

She spun to look at him. "Sure do." Walking past him, she grabbed his hand and he followed behind her. She led him down the hall through a set of double doors, to a large open reading room, it was dim, rays of light seeping in from the patio and a reading lamp in the opposite corner of the room. The music was muffled but the beat was loud since one of the outdoor speakers Rossi had set up was above the window. "This okay?"

"Hmm mmm we're alone." He grabbed her face in his hands and guided her slowly back towards the wall that was out of sight from the window just in case. As soon as her back hit the wall he moved his hands inside her cardigan, grabbing her around the waist and planting his lips on hers.

She brought her arms up around his neck, one hand dipping into his hair at the back of his head. Luke felt her pull him close, her chest flush with his, he slowly moved his tongue into her mouth, she moaned at the intrusion before sending her tongue out to mix with his. He was lowering his hand, slowly reaching her lower back thinking he was about an inch or two from touching her butt and almost wanting to giggle at the idea that she'd want him to. He started to walk his fingers down, he felt her smile in their kiss. Luke was delighted that he had this brilliant idea to sneak away.

….

"Hey where'd the Kitten go?" Rossi asked, "I haven't danced with her yet."

"She was putting away some glasses with Luke." Tara answered nonchalantly.

"Should we make sure he's okay?" Simmons questioned.

"If only she would just flirt with him instead of yell at him maybe we'd have some entertainment again." JJ nudged Derek.

He smiled, "I know I'm not there anymore but c'mon she's not that bad." He turned back to JJ, "Is she?"

"I think it's gotten a lot better, she warmed up to him but she disguises her attraction with, well, anger. But Luke is always cool as a cucumber, no idea what he thinks other than it's really funny." JJ said.

"Nuh-uh my friends, that pot of spaghetti is already boiling it's just a matter of when they take it off the stove." Rossi raised his eyebrow.

"Okay Mr. Profiler 101, whatever you say." Derek put his hands up deferring to Rossi on that one, "But I will take one of those cigars."

"Sure they're in my study. Actually I have something to show you all." Rossi's tone was a little more sincere.

"What's that Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Hayden found a photo album in some old boxes she had. Pictures of Gideon and I when we were at the peak of our youths." Everyone sobered, thinking about another teammate gone but not forgotten.

Reid spoke quietly, "I'd like to see them."

"Of course kid." He patted Spencer on the shoulder before turning to the rest of them, "But no laughing." He gave an artificial warning.

Everyone nodded, slow smiles on their faces. He led the less rowdy group down the hall to the entrance of his study, stopping in his tracks at the sight in front of him, a crooked smile gracing his face as he motioned to the others. JJ and Prentiss were by his side a second later, both silently gasping and trying to maintain their giggles. Simmons, Spencer, Tara, and Hotch came up behind them, seeing what the others were reacting to and each displaying various faces of amusement. Derek was a couple steps behind seeing everyone stop, his eyebrows were furrowed until he rounded the corner, his face going from shock to fascination to hilarity. He dipped his head at the others. Rossi took that as his cue, clearing his throat loudly.

Luke and Penelope jumped at the intrusion, moving apart from each other. Penelope immediately began stuttering as Luke scratched the back of his head while he examined the floor.

"Anything you'd like to tell us?" Rossi asked pleasantly as he stepped into the room.

Penelope and Luke glanced at each other before turning back to the group, "We may have - we might be - we are - no." Penelope's brain couldn't form coherent sentences.

"I guess this explains why Garcia was late despite her car being at work before any of us." Tara joked.

"Or why they were both so hard to get a hold of earlier." JJ put in as she moved to sit in one of Rossi's smoking chairs.

"This is the girl you were talking about the other day?" Matt's curious smile made the question seem very cheery.

"You knew?" Prentiss questioned.

"I didn't know who, just that he was dating someone." Simmons replied.

"So you didn't just drunkenly come in here to make out?" Derek's eyebrows raised in question.

Penelope in her own flustered way started to back out of the room, "Okay so dinner was good, we're just gonna, skedaddle. Alright, yup." She backed into a wall before righting herself and backing out through the doorway, "I'm fine, I'm good. Bye." She finally disappeared from view.

Luke was trying to keep from laughing but now all the curious eyes were on him. Recognizing he wasn't going to be much more graceful than her if he tried, he pointed towards where she'd just exited, indicating he was leaving too. "Uh, yeah, what she said. Bye." He walked out of the room, meeting Penelope at the car, grabbing her shoes on his way.

"Well that went as planned." She said sarcastically, stomping her foot.

Luke was trying to keep from chuckling but as soon as they were both in the car they laughed until Penelope had to wipe a tear from her eye. Luke leaned over to kiss her again, until they heard a chorus of 'ooooohhh' they glanced over to see the group standing on the steps of the house. Penelope turned red and Luke decided he should probably drive away before she died of embarrassment. Penelope gave a slight wave without ever glancing up to look at the people she called family.

* * *

A/N: Genuine thank yous for the favs, follows, reviews and just for reading. It's so wonderful. I started two more fics that I hope to get first chapters up of soon if anyone's interested in being a Beta or just simply reading them first so I don't leave glaring plot holes, let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Still trying to nurse my injury it's still funky, so my arm tires out pretty quickly. Long wait for an update, I know, but on the bright side I did put the first chapter of a new fic up so hopefully everyone can enjoy that and forgive me for my inability to type as much right now. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs, great motivation when my shoulder starts making me angry.

* * *

As they entered her apartment, he was chuckling at her. The entire ride she had been sputtering and rambling about all the different things the team would be thinking. Trying to decide what to do if they ever had to sit through one of those God awful, embarrassing sexual harassment seminars again.

"How are you still amused by this? That was awful!" Penelope tried to maintain her indignance but her grin betrayed her.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." He leered at her.

"Really? That's what you're thinking about? Aren't you worried about work or about-about, I don't know, something."

"If you want my genuine answer, not really thinking about anyone but you right now."

"Oh you're good. You're very good." She relaxed, putting things that might go wrong out of her head. She put her hand inside his jacket and pulled him to her again.

"You know we're getting pretty good at this in a very short amount of time." He kissed the side of her neck.

"We really are. Practice makes perfect you know." Penelope's voice lowered to a seductive tone.

"I think we finally agree on something with no snark necessary."

"Hmm-mmm," Penelope held onto his jacket. "We should probably get in the comfy bed again." She kissed him quickly before retreating to her bedroom. They spent the night much like the last, fooling around just enough but not too much.

….

Luke sat straight up when he heard the loud knocking. Penelope was holding onto him, mumbling something about never getting out of bed. The knocking persisted so he disengaged her arms, lightly setting them back down on the bed and fixing the cover as she curled back into her pillow. Luke heard the knock again, "Rox, you didn't want to scare them off?" Roxy was sitting calmly on her bed next to Sergio's sleeping form, paying no attention to the banging on the door. She was trained well enough to know the difference between danger and everyday intrusions.

Luke peered through the peephole, sighing as he observed the women on the other side. Another knock made him roll his eyes, they weren't going anywhere. He unlocked the door as he was opening it, he heard his boss's voice. "Garcia, about ti…" Emily tipped her head. "Luke." She turned to JJ and Tara. "Should've thought this through."

Tara had an inquisitive smile on her face. "Garcia!" JJ called into the apartment behind Luke, her sunglasses on her face, she was too hungover to be patient.

"She's sleeping, anything I can help you with?" Luke questioned, amused at this intrusion. All three of the women took a long look at his chest and abs. He hadn't bothered with a shirt as usual. He quirked his head at their blatant appraisal, knowing they were there trying to be nosy. Probably came to get all the information out of her they could.

"No, we just wanted to take Garcia out for a ladies brunch." Tara mentioned from her spot behind the other two women.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest, "I didn't realize all of you hung out so much." He asked in mock seriousness.

"Oh yeah, all the time." JJ waved a hand dismissively.

"Ah ha, I've just seen all of you so much lately and somehow I feel like I must have been left out more than I thought." Luke quirked his head again, waiting for the excuse they'd give.

JJ glanced at Tara, who shrugged. "Well, this month's been a little more than usual." Emily tried to salvage it.

Luke nodded, sticking his lip out, "Sure."

"Honey, what is going on?" All four heads turned towards the sound of Penelope's shuffling feet.

"Your friends are here." He called back to her.

Penelope's signature stutter was heard as the footsteps stopped, "Oh umm okay, umm, just one minute everybody."

The four all stood in silence at the entrance, Emily and JJ still smiling at Luke taking a couple more glances at his abs that his low slung sweats put on display. Tara stood in the back awkwardly nodding.

There was a small crash and much commotion coming from the bedroom before Penelope's voice rang out, "Uh Luke, where are like, any of my clothes?"

All three ladies in front of him tried to contain their giggles as Luke gave them a stern glare before he turned to help Penelope search the bedroom for something to wear. Finding her tank top under the bed and pajama pants rolled up behind the headboard. She quickly dressed, Luke watched her intently. She ran her fingers through her hair to try and get the bedhead to go away, she nodded and was about to go speak to the people waiting for her. But Luke grabbed her hand first, bringing her back to him, kissing her neck as he ran his hand over her breast.

She lightly batted her hands at him despite turning her head to give him better access to her neck. "Stop, stop that." She gave him a stern look before entering into the living room. "Hey ladies, what's going on, whatcha doin', how's it going?" her cheery demeanor was fooling no one but she was trying to ignore the fact that she knew the girls could hear what was just taking place.

"We wanted to see if you could do a ladies brunch but if you're busy…" JJ put her glasses on top of her head, her smile was halfway between a cheshire grin and a nosy leer.

"She's busy, really, really, busy." Luke's voice carried from the bedroom.

Penelope rolled her eyes, the three women in front of her once again tried to keep their laughter in check. Luke walked out of the bedroom pulling a grey t-shirt on. Penelope turned to him, "Would you please, we're talking." She rolled her eyes at him, "Ladies would you like to come in?" Penelope's voice turned sweet again.

JJ didn't wait one second, jumping past Penelope into the small living room. Emily and Tara following at a slower pace.

Luke sighed, knowing they were here for the gossip and weren't leaving until they got the info they wanted. He went to the open kitchen, pulling out mugs and starting the water for coffee and tea.

The three intruders were observing him and noting his familiarity with her kitchen. "Have a seat." Penelope caught their attention again.

There was silence as Penelope sat in the chair half facing the couch and half facing the kitchen. JJ was seated with her legs curled underneath her on the couch and Tara and Emily were seated next to her looking more uneasy.

The five coworkers, who were never short on conversation were taking turns looking at each other. Finally Luke feeling highly unamused with a coffee in hand asked, "So were you going to continue with this brunch charade or are you going to just ask?" he smiled at the women in front of him.

"What?" Emily tried to act as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

But JJ jumped right in, "So when did this happen?"

"More like what happened?" Tara interjected.

"Actually, I want to know what's going to happen." Emily dropped the facade of being uninterested.

"We - I - we're - I -no." Penelope's words escaped her once again.

"We're dating." Luke was leaning against the kitchen counter, observing the group casually. Penelope felt relieved when he spoke up.

"But dating, dating is such a broad word." JJ said in her signature curious tone.

"You're not leaving this alone are you?" Luke's grin was plastered on his face.

The three looked to each other before all simultaneously shaking their head with a chorus of 'no' and 'not a chance' echoing.

"Okay, so don't worry about the how or when, some things aren't easily explained. But the what, is that Penelope is my girlfriend. I'm her boyfriend."

"So this is," JJ trailed off not sure if there was a good way to ask, "real?"

"Very much so." Penelope quietly interjected as she gazed at the floor.

All three women's faces changed from curiosity to warmth.

"Aww, you guys." Emily glanced between the two of them.

"You didn't really think we hated each other did you?" Luke asked

"Sort of, sometimes, yeah." Tara crinkled her face. "I mean, we've thought something could happen, but you both seemed so set on it not."

"I thought it was more of tolerate, secretly flirt, angsty relationship." JJ said. "But I didn't know anything actually happened."

"To be fair, I think we all knew there was an angst relationship but I didn't try to scrutinize it. Not with how Garcia is." Prentiss informed.

An indignant 'hey' came from Penelope as she got up to make herself a cup of tea. "Want any?" she asked her nosy guests.

They nodded and Penelope spun around to get started on their drinks. Luke reached over her head pulling out mugs for them and then reaching for the sugar to hand her as she poured the hot water. The others were seeing how effortless it was for them.

As Penelope was waiting for the drinks to cool, she called Roxy over. Roxy had been observing everyone, looking bored with the intruders, rather than interested. She gave Roxy a treat. Sergio hearing the treat being given came over with a meow as well.

"Oh Sergio!" Emily cried.

"Don't you want to go say hi to your original momma?" Penelope asked the cat as he rubbed on her legs trying to get a treat out of her.

"He's still mad at me." Emily said.

Luke bent down to give him a scratch on the head and he jumped onto Luke's shoulder.

"Well at least he's happy." Emily stated as she watched, astonished as Sergio rubbed his head against Luke's.

The drinks were ready and handed to the waiting hands of their co-workers. "So does this mean we don't get any details?" JJ raised her eyebrows.

"I will be walking away now." Luke put Sergio down and retreated to the bedroom to get some clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower. Leaving Penelope to say whatever she saw fit.

As soon as the water turned on, Penelope squealed, "Oh my God have you seen his abs!"

The others nodded with faces full of appreciation. "And?" Emily's sly voice asked.

"I don't think it would be very nice to explain in vivid detail just how awesome and talented my boyfriend is, since you work with him, but just have the utmost confidence that it is super, outer space, beyond words, talented." For once she wanted to keep a few things to herself. Explaining the lack of physical events but still telling them how serious this was, would probably only bring more questions. She leaned over to put her tea on the table in front of her.

"Garcia why didn't you just tell us?" JJ asked the question without any joviality behind it.

"It's not like that, we didn't mean to hide anything from you, half the time we were hiding it from ourselves." She explained without really explaining.

"From what Simmons said and since you drove away together, we figured it wasn't your first kiss last night but we didn't know that is was...this." Emily tilted her head.

"Are you in love?" JJ asked.

Penelope stuttered again not knowing what the answer to that could possibly be. They all heard the water shut off and she breathed deeply not questioning her good luck.

"You're definitely not coming to brunch then?" Emily's devilish grin on her face.

"You did not come here to take me to brunch and you know it. I don't have to be a profiler to know that you all are just busy little bees." Penelope shook her head at them.

They knew they were caught a long time ago but were trying to keep up the facade anyway.

"What did you learn?" Penelope asked.

"You're both just so, domestic." Tara announced.

"We're not even trying, it just happened." Garcia smiled happily at her observation.

Luke opened the door to the bathroom. He had on his jeans but no shirt, again. This time he was wet and Penelope whimpered. The girls all chuckled but understood, seeing him for themselves.

"Well I guess we should go." Emily said.

Luke walked back into the bedroom to grab a shirt. "Actually if you all want to do brunch, that's okay. I have to take Roxy for a walk and I needed to get some other things done too." He called to them.

Garcia made a confused face at him, "What, really?"

"Yeah it won't take long, don't have to take her as far as we did yesterday, I'll probably be back before you." He grabbed his keys and wallet from the table at the entrance.

"Okay, just take my keys." Penelope stood up to kiss him before he left. "But let me in when I get back."

He chuckled, "Roxy!" the pup ran to him, waiting to get her leash hooked. "See you all Monday. _Again_." He smiled at his coworkers whom he did in fact care for very much, before shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, I'll shower real quick I won't even style my hair, just give me a few." Garcia shuffled off to grab a shirt and leggings she wasn't even going to pretend she could do more than that in such a short amount of time. "Talk amongst yourselves please." She cooed before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

….

The four women sat down at the same diner that her and Luke had gone to. The hostess handed them their menus, all of them were a little hungover from the night before, now out in the broad daylight with glasses clinking and children screaming it was much more apparent.

"I don't think we thought this through." JJ remarked as she sipped at her water glass.

Emily raised an eyebrow at her in agreement before putting her sunglasses back on her face. Penelope was the least hungover, the heavy groping from the night before working off the alcohol, at least that's what she told herself. "We'll get mimosas, the vitamins from the orange juice will make you feel better."

Tara giggled at her thought process, "I thought it just made you tipsy again so you didn't realize you were in pain in the first place."

"Potato, patahto." The waitress walked up to the table, "We need four mimosas please."

"Oh hey, it's you, mimosa girl, where's your boyfriend?" the friendly waitress remembered Penelope, partially because she always made an impression and partially because she was the only person who'd ordered a mimosa when she worked the night shift.

"He's taking the dog for a walk, it's a ladies brunch today." The waitress nodded at her before commencing her mission for mimosas.

"I'm sorry, the waitress knows you and Luke? Did we get really bad at profiling all of a sudden? Am I just unaware because my head is pounding so hard right now?" Emily's expression was serious enough that she'd believe whatever they said.

"We've only come here once, and I'm memorable." Penelope joked making the other ladies grin.

"Penelope, I know you're keeping some things to yourself and as hard as it is to conceive of that," JJ glanced to the other two women looking for understanding. "Can you just tell me if you're, I don't know, if you're really happy?"

Penelope smiled at her, placing her hand over hers, feeling privileged to have friends such as these that cared so deeply for her, "My dearest JJ, Luke is… well he's sort of the best man I've ever known. Yes, I tried to pretend I didn't know that at first, I think we can all see the type of person he is. I was scared to let him in, I was scared because I knew I would want it to mean more. I feel very lucky that he wanted the same thing. I know you all want to look out for both of us but neither one of us will ever do anything intentional to the other, I think you already know that." She had made eye contact with all three of the ladies as she let the words flow from her, somehow finding her voice very clear.

"I, for one, am elated that you two found each other. I think it's sweet and you're right I can't imagine what either of you would do to the other." Tara crossed her arms on the table and smiled sweetly at her.

Penelope nodded her head gratefully at Tara before Emily's voice chimed in, "So this is like for the long haul isn't it?" She had a face of disbelief.

"Wait, does that mean we get to be in your wedding someday? Oooh I can't wait to see the bridesmaids dresses you pick." JJ's excited face made Penelope giggle.

"Hold your horses ladies, we are not there yet." She assured them. "But if you want an honest answer, one that I just figured out for myself, I could never really picture it before I knew him. I mean weddings and dresses, sure I love that stuff, but I mean I couldn't picture myself being okay saying those words to someone. The through thick and thin, no matter what, forever words but the few times I let myself think about the attractive Newbie, it was," she furrowed her eyebrows, "easy." She smiled at them all, "Which by the way whenever it would pop in my head, I basically tried to hit with a mallet like I was playing whack-a-mole."

The other three laughed at her, letting the subject go knowing that even without all the details both of their friends were in good hands.

* * *

A/N: While I was doodling, trying to warm up my arm, I drew a nearly perfect heart. So of course I wrote Garvez in it like I was in high school and made it my avatar. Nerd!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I updated my other story, this was supposed to be first but, I'm a mess. Just like last month when I ended up in L.A. this month's trip was last minute and I am not a planner. I can't plan for life. Writing, sure. Everything else, not so much. Also, the shoulder is better but sensitive. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me, so thankful for all the feedback and favs/follows, obviously, because it's made me start other Garvez stories and spend time on this one. So, thank you.

* * *

After brunch Emily dropped her off in the front of her building. Penelope made her way to her door, knocking and waiting for Luke to answer it. As she waited she thought how odd it was to wait to be let into her own home, she must've trusted Luke immensely. Sure they were all FBI but there were plenty of dirty cops, which she knew first hand. But that wasn't the kind of trust she was talking about, this was the kind of trust that only came with familiarity. Letting someone know everything about you and trusting them not to hurt you with it. He opened the door and a big smile spread across both of their faces.

"That was awful, you were gone forever." He pulled her in, grabbing her face and kissing her.

"I was gone maybe two hours." She attempted to protest but she felt the same sense of relief seeing him. She had missed him even in the short amount of time they were apart. Taking a deep breath as his eyes connected with hers she recognized how much this man meant to her.

Luke had grabbed her hands, looking down observing the details of her fingers laced with his, after a few moments of silence she followed his line of sight. Her smile enveloped her face, she felt it too, that thing that you feel when you're falling in love. It was the flutter in the pit of your stomach and the movement in your chest, that somehow resonates throughout your whole body. There was something happening that she would never be able to find the answer to, even on the most powerful of all computers.

She needed to ground herself, the feelings were overpowering, "Hey I thought of something I didn't get done; binge watching."

"Binge watching?"

"Yeah, I'm behind on so many shows, sometimes I can watch a few while you guys are travelling but it's something that I never have enough time to do in full."

He was somewhat curious, "Okay, binge watching it is."

They sat down on the couch, Penelope started a show and began explaining the plot and everything he had missed from the previous seven seasons. Most of the afternoon was spent catching him up on shows he'd never heard of before. He listened to her intently though, especially when her voice would get really high pitched while describing the various romances on the screen. He knew those were her favorite.

An episode of her favorite sitcom ended and she sat up removing her head from his lap where she had made herself comfortable. "So I was going to make veggie burritos for dinner but I forgot tortillas at the store."

"Okay we'll just go by the store." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, stood up and then pulled her up from the couch by her hands.

"You want to go to the store with me?" she poked his side as he reached for his keys.

He opened the door for her, "Didn't I tell you earlier, you were gone forever." Neither of their smiles left their faces during the ride, nor did they let go of each other's hands as he drove.

Once at the store, they walked down the tortilla aisle, Penelope grabbed a pack of tortillas off of the shelf. He pulled it out of her grasp, placing it back on the shelf before putting a different brand in her hands. "This one, trust me."

She shook her head at him, "Do you want anything else? I don't have anything that's non-vegetarian."

"I don't need anything else, I have you." She smiled at the corny line grabbing his hand heading to the checkout as she heard a little voice coming towards her.

"Auntie Pewellopee!"

"Hank!" she reached down to pick him up, handing the tortillas to Luke to carry.

Savannah was a few steps behind, "He saw you and booked it, he didn't even listen to me when I told him to wait for Mommy." She playfully poked her son's tummy as he giggled.

"Well I am hard to resist." Penelope joked.

Savannah nodded and gave her a side hug, as Penelope cooed over Hank.

"So you two? I knew it." Savannah stated.

"Oh great, Derek told you about the great embarrassment of 2017?" Penelope rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Savannah chuckled. "It's all he talked about all last night and this entire morning. If I didn't know better I would be jealous." She deepened her voice to do her best imitation of Derek, "Why didn't she talk to me first? Baby Girl, decided she didn't need me anymore. Should've threatened her with a spanking." Luke lifted his eyebrows at the last sentence. Savannah turned to him, "He had the decency to look apologetic on that one."

Penelope was using her best baby voice seemingly talking to Hank, but her words were meant for the adults, "Your Daddy's always been jealous, even when he says he's not, he always cries like a baby when he doesn't get all of my attention."

"Well, I can see that he's not going to like me pretty soon." Luke smiled at Savannah.

"He thought you were great until last night." Savannah informed him, "He saw you flirt the other night at the bar but I guess, thinking there was tension and watching his 'Sweetness' actually kiss another man, a hot man, does not sit well with him."

Luke gave a shy shrug at her compliment. "Well I hope he can get used to it, I'm not going anywhere."

Savannah raised her eyebrows at him before turning her smile to Penelope, "Oh I like him even more now."

"Yeah, he's alright." Penelope smiled shyly at him.

"We should get together soon. Maybe exposure would help him get used to the idea that he might not always be your favorite man." Savannah said. "I don't think he ever felt this way before, he didn't even blink at Sam."

"Sam?" Luke was surprised at the mention of yet another man.

His question was ignored, "Sure, we will let you know when we get a real break without the chance of working the weekend." Penelope kissed Hank before handing him back to Savannah. She leaned in to give Savannah a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Perfect. Say bye Auntie Penelope." Savannah changed her voice to talk to Hank.

"Bye Auntie Pewellopie." Hank mimicked.

"Oh this will be great, we'll practice before you come by," Savannah turned to Hank again, "Say bye Uncle Luke."

"Bye Uncle Oook." He waved at him. Luke's smile was wider than before.

"Priceless. Send me a video when Derek hears that!" Penelope was serious, she would love to see Derek's reaction.

….

When they got to her place, she started grilling the veggies for dinner, Luke was hovering near her, stealing kisses.

"Did Savannah's joke make you uncomfortable?" she asked as she grabbed salsa out of the fridge.

"What joke?" Luke drank from his bottle of water while he observed her.

"The Uncle Oook." She wasn't looking at him as she asked.

He smiled at her as she made herself busy with everything around her. "I meant what I told her Penelope, I'm not going anywhere. She believed me, so should you." He stared her down.

"Don't get all smoldering on me while I'm cooking dinner, things will burn." She waved her hand at him.

"Want to start a fire?" he came up behind her, grinding his hips into her butt.

"Hey, hey, stop that." She tried to admonish him but the lust in her voice betrayed her. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed behind her ear. "Luke, you are okay with the fact that we haven't…" Her voice trailed off even though the question was nearly breathless anyway.

Luke pulled back and turned her around, "Penelope, we already went over this." His eyebrows were raised, merriment on his face at her concern. "Maybe with everything we've done it seems like I'm pushing, so we'll take a break for tonight." Her face fell, her stomach feeling sick. He noticed the change, he started explaining immediately, "No, no, Baby, I don't mean - what I mean is, tonight, we hang out. You can tell me about your exes and about getting shot. Everything we got distracted from. Before you ask, I still want you. Badly. Don't think otherwise but I don't want to mess this up by not doing this right."

A small smile returned to her face as she nodded. She finished cooking, Luke sat across the room making conversation and petting Sergio instead of leering at her. They laughed throughout dinner. Afterwards they talked, first about her getting shot because he was so curious. She gave him the explanation she hated repeating, telling him it was too good to be true and she knew it. He furrowed his brow when she'd said it, she laughed because now she knew if anything was too good to be true, it was him. She explained the non-proposal proposal, how she didn't even let it happen, which made him wonder what she thought of marriage in general. He kept that in for the moment and asked a different burning question, "What did you really think about me in the beginning?"

She tried to compose her face but she wasn't sure anymore, she felt now as if she always liked him but she knew she had never acted like it. She couldn't remember not watching him walk when he was around or not wanting to hear his voice when he called. "Maybe I am looking at this through rose colored glasses but thinking about it now, I wanted to know everything about you from the start. Which obviously terrified me, so I vehemently pushed it away and blamed you for it."

"That sounds about right."

"What about you, you can't tell me you liked me from the beginning." She was watching him carefully.

"I wasn't the one who was being mean." He stared at her knowing she couldn't argue with that. "I always asked you questions. I was always trying to know you. Despite you trying to push me away, you made me see that even when you were trying to be at your worst, you were still this ray of light or something equally cliched." He smiled at her.

After she complained of her legs going numb from having them curled under her during their whole conversation, they took Roxy for another walk around the neighborhood.

Penelope had worked up to changing at least her shirt in front of him as they were getting ready for bed. She felt silly since he had seen most of her now, but somehow it felt more intimidating to change clothes in front of someone than to let them see you while you were in a lustful trance. He pulled back the covers, getting in bed and waiting for her to do the same. She curled into him as he kissed her forehead grabbing her neck. He didn't take it any further than that.

"Why didn't you just call me on my crap? You're a profiler, you should've known that I was hiding something."

"I was a profiler in training." He teased. "I think I can know everything about you and you still will be a mystery in your own way. Besides it's scary taking a chance like that, what if I was wrong?"

"I thought you weren't scared of anything." She smiled sweetly thinking of all the brave things he'd done.

"Maybe I'm not scared often but I'm still human, I still don't want to get hurt." They both silently thought about that until she asked him a question about his childhood and as he started speaking, her heart fluttered when she learned something new about him. She held onto him as his words slowed down, he could tell she was tired, he stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep. He observed her much like he had done the first night he held her to his chest before succumbing to sleep himself.

….


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am out of town this week again but I already have the next chapter of my other story written, so not much delay. I did re-injure my shoulder this week, I was at the gym, the personal trainer said it would be fine and then it was most definitely, not fine. Thank you for being here, sometimes when I check my email I skip right over all the pertinent, time sensitive, business-y crap and go straight to the notifications of reviews and favs because it makes me happy.

Penelope woke up sweating, she opened her eyes frustrated. She looked down at herself, she still had on pajama pants and her top. She shook her head, cracking a smile, Luke kept her warm at night now and since this was the first night her clothes hadn't come off, it was the first time her body temperature didn't regulate itself correctly anymore. She looked over at him sleeping soundly, he was a light sleeper so she didn't want to move too much, instead she pulled the blanket off in favor of just having the sheet. After a minor adjustment she began to study his face. She had never seen it so peaceful, laying there asleep in her bed he looked so beautiful. Their discussion from the night before had brought her new perspective, she had wondered why her whole being reacted to him the way it had even from the beginning. It couldn't be just because he was so pretty it was more than that. Something in him just got something inside of her. She smiled thinking of how easily conversation came to them. She had made up so many reasons why they would never get along but whatever was happening here, knew no reason, it wasn't summed up with words. Suddenly she felt like she was too far away from him, she scooted over, snuggling into his chest closing her eyes and returning to slumber never seeing the smile on his face as she did so.

At a more reasonable hour, Luke started to rub her back in small circles. He had been awake for about twenty minutes, he'd glanced at the time. It was already nearing ten, he smiled at the fact that he could sleep in when he was with her. He'd woken up when she had that morning, around five, but he kept still, waiting for her to return to sleep. After she did, he brought her closer to his chest kissing her temple as she rested, observing the woman that he knew he loved already.

She began to wake up, sighing contentedly when she felt the small circles being formed on her back. Feeling him there, the awareness that this was how she woke up now, with him next to her. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing his welcoming face. His eyes were heavy, either from sleep or from emotion and she guessed the latter. She swallowed knowing that she wanted to let words slip out that shouldn't yet. Even if her chest felt so full that she wasn't sure how she would continue to breathe if she didn't release some of the emotion stored there, she knew she couldn't. She swallowed again, this time trying to work up the nerve to say anything else. "What are we going to do today?" her voice was minuscule.

He cleared his throat, trying to keep his emotions in check as well, he had never known somebody the way he already knew her. "I refuse to spend any time without you today." He placed another kiss on her temple.

The movement brought her close to his chest where she placed a kiss of her own. "Me too." She smiled into his chest. They held onto each other for a few more minutes before getting up to start their day.

They moved around each other making breakfast, chit chatting and giving sly smiles. After they'd finished eating they had played with each other's hands, grasping them together across the kitchen counter as they spoke. After some time had passed they each decided to shower before heading to the trail to take Roxy for a walk again. Penelope decided that even though she had never been too fond of nature, the trail with Roxy and Luke was one of the most calming things she'd ever experienced.

She put on another breezy summer dress, royal blue with small white polka dots on it, a silver zipper down the front. She brought his hoodie with her just like she had last time, which made him smile. When they parked at the trail she once again put a drop of sunscreen on his face forcing him to rub it in, him smiling the whole time as he watched her rub the cream on her own skin before putting the sunglasses on her nose. Roxy was waiting impatiently in the back seat, Luke was watching Penelope make a fuss about wiping the excess off of the top of the bottle so it didn't dry weird. He was shaking his head as she rambled, she was always going to keep things interesting he could tell that right from the start. But now he hoped that she'd do that for a long time, not only at work, but in everything else he did. Watching her dig around in her bag to find the hair tie she knew she had and put on the fruit scented hand sanitizer she insisted was better than the regular stuff, he wanted to tell her he loved her. In that moment watching her be exactly who she was, he wanted to say it. But he knew it was too soon, he didn't want her to think that he was ever forcing anything on her. Instead he smiled at her, barely hearing the information that she was spouting off.

Finally she turned to him, he was staring at her, she saw the emotion conveyed on his face, she knew it was reflected in hers. She loved him and already had for a long time but now it wasn't something she could suppress anymore, that was the only difference. She didn't want to assume that he felt the exact same way she did, she wouldn't say it, in case he'd think she was weird or clingy for moving too fast. But she could see there was something behind his bright eyes and that was enough to make her take a deep breath and relax and let whatever was going to happen happen.

"Ready?" she smiled sweetly at him, he was still observing her not knowing she had been observing him.

He nodded, "Of course Chica, let's go." Roxy followed him out of the car, he grabbed Penelope's hand and they started on their journey. After fifteen minutes of silence and shy smiles he spoke again, "Why is this so easy?" he squeezed her fingers.

"You think this was easy?" her jovial voice indicating she was teasing.

He chuckled silently, "No, it was far from easy to convince you to give me a shot."

"I didn't know you wanted a shot." She coquettishly defended.

" _Anyway_ , I meant why do you think it's so easy now? As soon as we kissed it was like-"

She interrupted him, her excitement about her boyfriend getting the best of her, "Like, the clouds went away and it was bright and shiny out. Which is really a big accomplishment on your part because it was nighttime." Her eyes were following the path in front of her as she spoke.

He was watching her trying to contain his huge grin at her words, "Yeah something like that, it was almost like the first time I ever really breathed as if I was trying to get enough oxygen for so long and then all of a sudden I did. Which by the way is a huge accomplishment on your part because physically we were actually inhibiting each other's breathing." His voice changed from emotional to joking.

She smiled over at him, squinting despite the sunglasses on her face, "You know what I'm going to hate?" she sighed thinking about what she didn't really feel like thinking about.

"What's that, Love?" she squeezed his hand involuntarily at the word, knowing it was just a nickname and not a confession.

"Uh - I - well, when you're gone. You being away on a case, you're gone for days at a time. I was always thinking it was so dumb when the team's significant others would complain about their schedules, like, they knew what they were signing up for, but I know what I'm signing up for and I'm still going to hate it. And fair warning, I'm probably going to start fights when you get back and I'm particularly mad at you for making me miss you. Just so you know now." Her smile held a hint of sadness thinking about it.

"Well I appreciate the warning but I'd expect nothing less from you. I'm going to hate being away from you as well. Travelling was always one of the things I liked most. Being somewhere new, even being in the task force, pretending to be something else, it was sort of fun sometimes. This is the first time I've really felt like just being me and staying at home, binge watching," he squeezed her hand again at the phrase he'd never used before her, "would be more than satisfactory. Can't imagine needing much else." He was narrowing his eyes, finding Roxy had gone too far in front of them for his liking and whistling to get her back.

Penelope had felt giddy when he'd spoken his words, she was sure her face was red. She turned her lips in trying to contain the squeal she knew wanted to come out. Luke's eyes were still off in the distance following Roxy as she trotted back to them. He let go of her hand squatting down to pet Roxy as she returned, opening the water bottle he'd had in his other hand to give her some water. He was beaming at Roxy talking to her like she was a person and rubbing her coat back and forth. "I love how you love her." Penelope remarked as she bent over to pet Roxy as well.

"She's," he paused as he glanced at her while they both piled affection on Roxy, "She's just really easy to love." He bit his lip keeping his grin in check.

"Hey, this is the collar I got her, was she wearing this yesterday?" Penelope fingered the collar she just now noticed.

"No, she wasn't actually." He stood up, bringing his fingers to the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed.

Penelope straightened as well, slightly confused but genuinely curious why his nervous tick came out, "You don't have to make her wear it just because we're together now, if you already have one you liked, I'm not offended."

"No, no it's not…" He resigned himself to telling the truth despite the fact that it might be sort of awkward, "I went to go pick this up yesterday." He pinched the metal tag on the collar in between his fingers.

Penelope squinted and bent over again to look at the tag that she also hadn't noticed was new, as she inspected it she realized what he'd been nervous about. "Wow that's-"

"I just thought since - well if she was staying with you when I'm gone, if you want her to, then-" He was trying to find the right words, she straightened again looking into his eyes.

Her eyes were sparkling as she interrupted him, "No, Luke it's great, it makes sense," she closed the space in between them, "I'd love to be Roxy's emergency contact." She jibed.

He cautiously put his arms around her softly, "I realize I should've made sure and asked, I don't know why I haven't been-I'm normally very good at talking to people beforehand. It was just that hers broke when I was in South Dakota and when the dog sitter told me, I asked her to order a new one at the vet and add your number to it for extra protection. I guess I could've just texted you but it just seemed like - like it was the natural thing to do." He was trying to figure out why he hadn't just told her, as if it was something bad.

"No, it's okay as long as making decisions without me isn't a fun hobby for you." She giggled. "But really it's okay, and I would've said yes, even then. I would've told you it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with this cute pup, but still."

"Yeah I think I was too scared to ask you in case you decided to call me on it, or in case you only said yes because you would feel obligated for Roxy's sake. Not a great excuse." He shook his head at himself, his embarrassed grin still etched on his face.

"Well I am very intimidating." Penelope simpered at him which made him growl in return. Her eyes darkened as she reached up to kiss him. As soon as she tasted him, smelled him so close, she wondered how she hadn't just jumped on him and never let him leave her bed. They hadn't kissed since early the night before and she noted just how much she missed the affection in such a short amount of time. She'd pressed her body into his, not caring much that they were outdoors on a trail in the middle of the day.

He'd tightened his arms around her as they kissed, not caring much about where they were either, but Roxy decided she did. She whimpered after a few more moments. They pulled away from each other reluctantly and looked down at her. "Roxy, you have some seriously bad timing." Roxy was having none of it, she was sitting politely waiting for them and she knew she was well behaved.

"What, you didn't train her to know when not to interrupt when you're putting the moves on?" Penelope asked as she playfully pushed at his stomach.

"It was on the list but now it's become pertinent." He answered back.

"Let's finish this walk before she decides to disown us." Penelope said as she wrapped her arm around his middle.

He brought his arm up over her shoulder, kissing her temple before they continued on the path they'd started on a while ago. "I'll do whatever you say." He smiled into her hair grinning when she shivered at his breath catching her ear.


	17. Chapter 17

**There will be an epilogue.**

 **I liked how I ended it but it's my first Garvez, it was bittersweet to watch it come to an end so I wrote an epilogue.**

 **Thank, you all so much for coming on this journey with me, you have no idea how much it's meant to me.**

….

It was already late afternoon when they returned home, Penelope kicked off her shoes and went to the couch to rest from the long walk they'd taken, feeling tired from the summer heat. He joined her on the couch, pulling her legs over his lap and running his hands over them. "Can you tell me something about yourself that I don't know already?" he queried as his eyes followed the skin under his fingers.

"Of course, you know so very little Newb." This time her voice said the moniker with tenderness. He laughed at her but his eyes never left the trail his hands were making.

"I suppose you don't know about how I got to the FBI, or how my parents actually died. Why I took the name of the family that took me in afterwards or maybe why I never bothered to settle down."

"I want to know all of it but the settling down part is not for you." He grinned, knowing her angry face was going to come out any second, not waiting for him to explain, he quickly jumped back in, "What I mean is, getting married, yeah I think you'd do that if someone convinced you that you were better with them than without but you, Penelope Garcia, will never settle." He caught her eyes indicating that it was a compliment, something he loved about her strong nature.

"I hope you're right." She thought that too, she was usually pretty sure of herself. But love was always tricky no matter how confident you are, sometimes it was a leap of faith even if you tried your hardest to vet the people in your life, matters of the heart had a way of playing tricks on your soul.

"Now that I know you I wouldn't let you. Even if it's not me you end up loving, you're my friend Penelope and that's irrevocable. I'm going to look out for you the way you do for all of us." He'd moved his hands further up her legs to her thighs under her dress.

She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath trying to maintain her sanity. The physical reaction to his touch was intense but the emotional one was overpowering. Her chest felt heavy but not in the carrying a burden kind of way but having so much emotion built up, there is nowhere for it to go. She mentally tried to push it out but all it did was travel throughout her body reaching all the way down the legs he was caressing, to her toes and fingertips. She'd loved before, she thought she knew what it was, but it was not like this. She wondered, not for the first time, how broken she'd be if he changed his mind. "Luke, what kind of life do you want for yourself?" Her voice was on the verge of shaking.

"For a long time I wasn't sure I would want a long life. Dealing with everything from Iraq... the Army was my home for so long and now so is the FBI. I have family, don't get me wrong, my grandmother would have my head if I said I didn't, but sometimes family doesn't understand everything you've gone through and they want you to be what you once were. Even if you love them it's too much of a burden to bear to try and fit back in when that's not who you are anymore. So when I tell you most days were about putting one foot in front of the other and not about what I might get to have one day, it's too true for words."

Her eyes wanted to shed tears but instead she put her hand out to touch his hair, "You didn't want to live." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I just didn't feel like I had much to contribute anymore."

Sighing, she ran her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp in a soothing manner she could see his body language change, he took a deep breath coming back from a dark place. "I understand. I know I'm always so happy and cheery but my parents dying made me question everything I ever was, I didn't know how to be me anymore so I had to pretend to be someone else until I found out, that who I was, was worthy enough to be here."

He nodded still watching his hands as he made long movements all the way from her ankles to her thighs. "I'm glad you decided to be you."

Her gaze was now settled on his profile, memorizing his innocuous movements, her eyes drinking in the vulnerability he never let show. "I'm so happy you're you too."

With a smile he looked up at her, "Since when?" He had not forgotten what it had taken to get them here.

"Don't worry about it Newb." She was smiling at him, her eyes full of unspoken emotion.

He was taken aback by the understanding in her eyes. He'd wanted her, there was always lust and caring and tenderness to what he'd done so far with her but this time felt like a need. He pulled her by her legs bringing her close to him, surprising her, making her take a quick breath. He scanned her body, running his hand back up her outer thigh underneath the dress. "Penelope." He whispered her name, scanning her face before connecting his eyes with hers. "Stop me." It wasn't a request just a simple instruction, she was in control if she wanted to be.

She swallowed, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire as her breathing became ragged from looking at the lust on his face. Peering at him from underneath her lashes, she gave her head a little shake indicating she had no intention of doing so, his answering groan resonating throughout her body as he crawled over her. She wrapped her leg around the back of his thighs and pulled his body on top of hers. All of their kisses had been hungry up until now but this time it was primal, she'd never felt him so demanding. He might have been capable of holding back his emotions, keeping himself in check, but apparently that made it insanely powerful when he finally let go. He grabbed a fistful of her dress, pulling it up exposing her belly before he slid down her body. He got to the place where he'd started his original journey with his hands, kissing her calf leaving wet spots as he made his way up, passing her knees. As soon as he would abandon a spot on her skin she would feel the rush of air hitting it, creating another immediate need for him to be in multiple places at once.

"Luke." She breathed his name but instead of the answering smirk that he'd been giving her every time she'd say his name when in a compromising position he gave an answering bite to her inner thigh where he was currently occupied.

His lips continued on their journey nibbling at the sensitive flesh of her upper thigh before he got to his new favorite place to be. She'd been wearing these bikini lace panties every night to bed. He'd originally wondered if that's what she always wore or if it was just for him. Either way the flimsy fabric was not getting in his way. He yanked on it, ripping the left string leaving the useless garment around her other leg as he placed kisses to her sex. She'd grabbed his hair holding his head there with force, not realizing her strength when she wanted something as much as she wanted him. He reached up grabbing her wrists harshly bringing them down to her sides. "I'll give you that later." He released one hand and brought it up to the top of her dress pulling at the zipper and in one swift move bringing it down, the dress lay open, her body exposed except for the matching lace bra she'd worn on purpose.

Her head fell back as she squirmed, his lips making their way up her sides until he came to the last piece of clothing in his way. She helped by tilting up, he brought his hands around her back quickly unclasping the straps. She helped him push the dress off of her arms and then he pulled the bra off of her, returning immediately to his journey of her body. Placing kisses on the full undersides of her breast, thumbing the other nipple. Now that he was closer she was able to reach the hem of his shirt pulling it up part way until he sat back divesting of it quickly before returning to his task. She reached down in between their bodies undoing the button and then the zipper on his pants. Pushing them down as much as she could while he continued to assault her chest. "Luke, please." She had never heard her own voice so needy, she'd beg him on her knees if he'd asked her to. The image of that making her even more desperate, " _Luke_."

He'd finally oblige her, swiftly getting up, pulling her with him, the ruined underwear sliding to her foot where she kicked it off. She groaned, wondering how on earth he thought her legs were going to work. His arm muscle flexed as he pulled her briskly through the beaded curtain turning around and half throwing half pushing her on the bed. She laid back legs open, he growled as he saw her exposed to him that way. He pushed his pants and boxers down in one swift move, kicking them off before grabbing both her legs pulling them apart and bringing her butt to the edge of the mattress. He put his hands around the back of her head, pulling her face to his so he could kiss her, she felt as if he was trying to devour her and she returned the kiss with just as much intention. He stopped kissing her, instead connecting their foreheads, his heavy lids almost too far down for her to see his expressive eyes. Her eyes were glued to his face, conveying what she hadn't yet said in words.

He closed his eyes harshly, as if trying to control himself. "Penelope." He breathed opening his eyes back up, he commanded eye contact pulling her ass even closer to the edge before finally pushing himself into her. He watched her eyes dilate in passion. He stilled himself, letting her breathe through the adjustment, he studied her face as he started to move inside of her. She was holding onto his arms, he watched her eyes flutter and close as he moved. He pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Kissing her temple before pushing her to lay on her back. Her body pliable, he started moving faster, grabbing her thighs, his fingers digging in and holding on to them for leverage as he pushed into her. She could feel the familiar sensation building inside. She started pulsing her hips up to meet his, anxiously trying to create more sensation. He moaned when he felt her body moving to comply and brought both hands to her breasts, holding them in his large hands, he gripped them harder, loving how they filled his palms. He kept pumping into her harder, she started pulsing quicker to meet his pace. "Luke, oh fu-Luke, Luke!" she moaned as she felt the wave of ecstasy roll over her. His eyes never left her, wanting to witness what she looked like screaming his name while he was inside of her. In her exhaustion she stopped her movements, he picked his up immediately, thrusting into her a few more times before he came.

He fell forward, planting his hands on the bed next to her body to catch himself. His breathing was still harsh but he recovered from the immediate aftermath, he inched her back, she took the cue and used her hands to push herself backwards so he could crawl over her. He climbed up her body and caught her lips with his again, kissing her with no less passion than which they had when they commenced. "Penelope." His hushed voice brought her back, she opened her eyes connecting with his again. "I'm going to do that to you for the rest of your life Penelope Garcia."

The passion in her eyes temporarily replaced with an undercurrent of emotion that she was desperately trying to hold in. Her guard was down as it always is when passion clouds your judgement but as his words rolled around in her mind she felt as if she didn't have anything to lose. "I love you, Luke."

His face was blank as he heard the words leave her lips, his mind didn't know how to comprehend them. She suddenly felt very exposed, the moments feeling like minutes. The silence piercing her heart, until he smiled. "I'm in love with you."

"Really?" her cheery tone was back for the first time since their morning hike.

It made his goofy smile come back to his face, they exchanged their signature shy glances which they both knew were ridiculous in that moment. "I can do this forever." He stated.

"Wow, you're pretty sure of yourself." She teased.

He shook his head at her, smile in place, "No, Chica I mean, this." His eyes looked down at her chest, he put his hand over her heart.

"Oh," she shyly smiled, "me too."

She reached up to kiss him again, he pulled away, "Although, I do think I can do a lot more of that too." He fell to his side bringing her to hers as well, the evidence of him being ready to go again pressing against her belly.

"Well, if you insist."

…

The next morning the two of them walked off the elevator, shoulders brushing as they did.

"I wish we didn't have to work today." She said.

"Me either, if I was going to use a vacation day I can't think of a better reason to do so." He leered at her.

"Stop that. We can't do that here, you can't give the smoldering, hot boyfriend leers at work. We have to keep it professional."

"I forgot how low profile you are." He joked.

"Shut up." She playfully pushed at his middle. "We have a case, I have to get my files."

She walked to her lair and he walked to his desk. The others were scattered about, trying to pretend they weren't observing their exchange. He put his stuff on his desk as normal, not feeding into everyone's curiosity. Hotch was in his former office talking to Emily, Derek, and Rossi. Luke nodded towards the office, "What's happening now?"

"No idea." Spencer said. "But I don't think it's good."

Emily exited her office, "Briefing room everybody." They all nodded and headed into the room that was more crowded than it ever had been before.

Penelope came in last. "Okay this is just stupid you guys, like stupid. Why do people want to keep messing with us?" She clicked the remote, there were pictures of the group at the bar the night they were there with their spouses and even some of them as they left Rossi's house from the other night, which meant that both Hotch and Derek were in the photos. "This is creepy. Why?"

Everyone sobered as they scrutinized the photos as Penelope explained where they were delivered and how. Even though forensic did an initial examination she would look at them further herself to check for more. Emily rattled off orders to each member of the team indicating where they should go. "Alright, we've been here before, we can do it again." Emily stated with confidence. They all stood up about to leave.

"Wait these photos from Rossi's look like a long range but the photos from the bar, they're digital." Luke informed, he squinted at one of the photos in front of him. "Probably had to be taken on a cell phone otherwise I'm sure one of us would've noticed. Garcia can you get all the photos from social media, people that checked into the bar that night, with everyone taking pictures these days I'm guessing someone probably caught something."

"Obviously I can do that, I would've done that anyway!" she snapped just like she always did with him as she swiped at the screen on her tablet.

The whole team had cautious looks on their faces eyes darting from Luke to Penelope. wondering if now they were going to have real fights about these things.

He continued examining the photo, not even paying attention to her tone, he nodded about to make his way out of the room to follow orders, she was by the doorway as he was exiting. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you." She said cheerily as he walked out of the room.

The whole room exchanged glances before looking at her, waiting for an explanation, she finally noticed that there was no movement in the room save for Luke having just exited. "What?"

"Baby Girl, what was that?" Derek questioned.

"Oh please like none of you have ever had angry sex, d'ohkay." She rolled her eyes at them and started toward her office to get working on tracking those social media accounts.

Derek turned around facing the rest of them, all with faces of varying degrees of acknowledgement and amusement of this new dynamic. His eyebrows furrowed, "Oh I am not going to enjoy this."

The rest of them broke into uproarious laughter. "It does feel like this came out of nowhere." Reid stated.

"Actually," JJ stepped forward looking out the window of the briefing room, the team behind her took in the scene, Penelope and Luke were arguing by his desk, her arms flailing about and his smirk firmly in place. "The more I think about it, it definitely came out of somewhere."

 **As you can see the ending for this seemed like a good idea to explore, which is how 'When' got started.**

 **ALSO, anyone get really turned on when she called him Sir on last night's episode? Just me? Okay.**


	18. Epilogue Part 1

This will be a two part epilogue, I wrote too much. Oops.

I am still reeling from the episode, I even wrote an angry one shot but I'm not sure it's coherent. The pain in my heart, ugh, just make it go away!

* * *

"Babe, can't we just stay at home tonight, you know, me and you?" Luke wrapped his arms around Penelope as they stood in front of the door.

"Honey, we've been putting this off for weeks if not months. We finally have time off without interruptions." She tilted her head at him as if explaining Santa Claus to a child who just stopped believing.

He blew out an exhausted breath, "Exactly, that's why I want to stay home." He pleaded.

Penelope brought her hand up to the side of Luke's face. "Em approved these few days off for us, graciously so, since the team will always be two down when we want to vacation together. We have a couple more days." She placed a kiss on his lips that started out chaste but quickly turned passionate.

They had to pull away for air, he kept their foreheads connected, "That will never get old."

She bit her bottom lip a small smile gracing her face, "Well, you've still got some time to get rid of me if you want to." Her eyes sparkled at him as she teased.

"You're crazier than I thought you were."

"Hey!" A voice startled both of them out of the daze of staring into each other's eyes, "Were you two going to ring the bell or should we just bring the dinner out to you?" Derek was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, eyes darting between the two of them, thoroughly unamused.

Penelope gave Luke one last glance before turning sheepishly to Derek, "Sorry, umm, traffic?" She gave him the half-hearted excuse as she stepped past him into the house.

"Yeah, sure, traffic." He closed the door after Luke followed Penelope through. Derek crossed his arms again, staring her down as she awkwardly shrugged her shoulder indicating she had no better excuse. "First of all it took months to get together for a real dinner and then you're a half hour late because of traffic? On a Sunday night, at eight thirty?" He was giving her his stern look.

"Derek don't angrily smolder, it doesn't _really_ work on me. I just let you think it did." She rolled her eyes at him, no longer feeling as apologetic as she took off her cardigan revealing a very low cut dress that she'd already had repaired after the first time Luke tore it trying to get to her chest hastily. She was hoping he'd do it again. The tailor at the local dry cleaners loved her nowadays. She was bringing the sweet older lady, with a heavy accent, a lot of business since this relationship began.

Derek's eyes narrowed at her, "What are you doing? It's not summer anymore."

"We're inside Derek!" She rolled her eyes even further, making Luke think they might actually roll out of the back of her head.

"Ignore him. He has been so cranky lately." Savannah came around the corner and hugged Penelope and then Luke as she gave her husband an annoyed glare.

"You're telling me! Every text I get is menacing and dreary." Penelope glared at Derek too. "You probably need more adult conversation in your day. Are you watching too many telenovelas?"

Savannah gave her a conspiratorial look, "Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell her what?" Derek looked between the two women and then gave Luke a questioning glance before narrowing his eyes at his wife again. "Tell her what?"

Penelope grabbed Savannah's arm and started walking towards the kitchen as she called back to him, "You get so jealous whenever I am not at your beck and call. Quite frankly, it's not as cute as it used to be."

Derek stopped in his tracks. The two giggling women getting further away as his brow furrowed even more. He glances at Luke who had halted just a couple feet behind him, "Is that - Am I that bad?" He asked genuinely.

Luke tried not to laugh at the very authentic question that had been posed, he shook his head but he couldn't hide the mirth in his answer, "I'm sure she's just being dramatic." He clapped Derek on the back in reassurance as he walked past the man to follow his girlfriend.

Derek stared after him for a moment, his brow still furrowed until he had to let out a small chuckle. He knew he was pretty bad lately. There was denying something, and then there was living in the house of denial with all of your worldly possessions and he was afraid he'd been doing the latter.

….

As they sat around the table after dinner Derek couldn't help asking about cases and getting details. He still found it intriguing and quite frankly he missed it. "So who kicks down the doors without me around?" He raised his eyes at Penelope a smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh Honey, you didn't have to kick any doors down, the girls just let you in." She smiled back at him.

"Hmm hmm if I remember correctly I had the key to yours." He leered at her.

"Oh don't I know it, I couldn't forget even if I wanted to." She smiled saucily at him.

The two were staring each other down across the table and Savannah sighed, "Luke, want to help me get the dessert? These two need some privacy to carry on their affair."

Luke gave her a nod and followed her to the kitchen. "Did you ever have a problem with them and their," he furrowed his brow, "whatever it is they do?" He chuckled, thinking that there were probably no words capable of describing the relationship between the two people out in the dining room.

She laughed, "I almost thought I would when he first spoke about her but I knew she was a part of the package. Then of course when I finally met her, I realized how amazing she was. There have been times where I liked her more than Derek." She watched Luke laugh as he helped her grab the dessert plates from the top shelf. "But as you know they're both honest, loyal. I'm glad they have each other, I wonder if they would be the same people if they didn't." She began cutting into the vegan cake she made from a recipe Penelope had sent her.

"From what I've heard, I doubt it." He held out a plate for her to set the first piece on. "Do you really think Derek is jealous, like, does he feel possessive?"

Savannah glanced at him with a gleam in her eye, she studied his face momentarily before turning to let her hip lean against the kitchen counter. "You want to know if you should talk to him before you propose, don't you?" Her grin was wide as she waited for his answer.

Luke's eyes flickered with only a moment's shock before he let his elated smile cover his face, "It's really nice to tell someone. Here." He set the plate down that he'd been holding out to her and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out the small box and opening it to her.

Savannah gasped as she set the knife down and brought one hand to her mouth before grabbing the box with the other so she could inspect it more closely. "Luke, this is amazing." She gazed down at the rather huge diamond that was surrounded by smaller pink diamonds. Her eyes started watering as she put a hand to her chest.

"Well, she needs her splash of color." He smiled shyly at the reaction he got from this woman who didn't even get to keep the damn thing.

"Yeah, this is - this is better than mine." She scrunched her face up and glanced at Luke before letting out a small giggle. " _Don't_ tell Derek _that_." She closed the box handing it back to him.

He quickly put the ring away, "I've been carrying it ever since I got it sized. I'm too nervous to leave it anywhere." He admitted.

"When are you going to do it? How are you going to do it?" She rushed out excitedly.

"I was going to do it on the trail, we've learned so much about each other there. We've made friends with an older couple that walks there all the time, I figured they could help me out without suspicion." He shrugged. "I'm not sure that's good enough though."

Savannah smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, "I don't think you need balloons, fireworks, or a big screen to make it good enough I think you need to make it meaningful. You should trust your instinct."

He gave her a big smile, feeling a little bit more sure of himself, having told someone, anyone. "Thanks. I didn't want to tell the team anything. I don't think that's fair for them to know before her, I think it would piss her off."

Savannah nodded, "That's why you were unsure if you should talk to Derek, he's her family."

She watched him nod, "What do you think?"

"No, you shouldn't. It's not his business until she tells him, unless you need his help. I think it's nice you're keeping it to yourself. He's her best friend. I would say big brother but that almost seems incestuous," they both laughed, "But you're the most important person to her now, and I think that this special moment of commitment should be yours to share together."

His grin was even wider as she assured him that he was doing the right thing, "Thank you." They both moved to hug each other at the same time. She gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, what's taking so lon-" Derek's voice stopped as he rounded the corner, seeing his wife and Luke in a tight embrace. His face was both confused and uneasy, Penelope was standing next to him holding his hand. "Uh, what's this?" He asked.

Luke and Savannah pulled away from each other, both smiling as they looked at Derek's disapproving face and Penelope's squinted eyes, "Can you imagine if they had to put up with them? They're holding hands and they're giving us a hard time." Savannah kept eye contact with Luke while she spoke, ignoring her husband's question.

He let out a laugh and gave a knowing nod as he picked up the next plate to let her slide the next piece onto it. "Here Chica, come get your vegan cake that we all have to eat because of you." He turned to her and held out a plate.

She knew better than to ever think Luke was doing something nefarious but she was still suspicious why cutting cake was cause for a warm embrace. She dropped Derek's hand to take the plate, squinting at Luke the whole time as he smiled.

Savannah finished cutting and handed a plate to her husband as she passed by him to get back to the table, giving him a kiss on the cheek of his still confused face. Penelope grabbed Luke's hand and followed Savannah. Derek was standing in the middle of the kitchen studying the spot they'd just vacated. After he'd squinted for a good few moments, he rolled his neck then shook his head before making his way back to the dining room.

They'd only been sitting down for a few minutes when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Hank appeared in the dining room in his pajamas and a stuffed pig in his arms, "You can't sleep, Baby?" Savannah held out her arms so Hank could sleepily climb in her lap. He leaned against her chest, his eyes half closed again already.

"Hey, Little One, you want another story?" Derek rubbed Hank's back from his position next to Savannah. Hank shook his head as he rubbed his forehead against his mother's shoulder.

"Let's get you back to bed okay?" Savannah gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Auntie." Hank pointed to Penelope across the table before rubbing the back of his hand over his eye again.

"Okay, Auntie can take you back up." Savannah smiled at him as Penelope came around the table to pick him up.

As he let out a big yawn, his eyes landed on Luke. "Uncle Oook." He pointed at him and then turned back to Savannah for her permission.

"Luke can take you up too." She reassured him, giving him a kiss on the forehead and handing him off to Penelope before she sat back down.

Derek watched the three retreating forms before turning back to his wife, "Uncle Oook? Since when does Hank know him that well?" He asked her, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

"Since every time I video chat with Penelope I make sure Luke is there too so that Hank can keep up with them both." She gave him a cheshire smile.

Derek scoffed, "Why on earth do I seem to know nothing anymore when it comes to that girl?" he asked.

"You're not a profiler anymore, your skills have obviously dropped off." She teased before moving to sit in his lap.

He gave her a quick kiss, "Maybe but they haven't completely evaporated yet."

"Oh yeah, and how's that?"

"Well you tell me, how bigs the ring?"

She sat back, scanning his face, "You better not say a word." She lightly tapped his chest.

"I won't Baby, you know that. But you don't think it's too soon? They've only been dating a few months." His concern for his best friend evident.

"Derek, not everyone needs to be in life ending danger in order to know they want to get married." She teased him, he tickled her sides making her squirm, "Besides, they've known each other for longer than that and you tell me, is there anyone you can think of that's better for her than him?" She arched an eyebrow waiting for him to give her an excuse.

He closed his eyes before shaking his head, "No, actually, I can't. I want to do some macho, alpha, intimidating but that would be ridiculous, I think he's nicer than I am." Derek chuckled.

"He is. She's very lucky." Savannah gave him another kiss watching his face for a few moments, "It doesn't hurt that he's super hot either." She laughed as she jumped off his lap to make a run for it.

….

"What was that about?" Penelope asked as she walked hand in hand with Luke to the car.

He knew she was referring to the hugging incident in the kitchen an hour earlier, "Nothing Chica. Savannah and I just decided that we should get as close as you and Derek are so that we won't have to feel left out." He nudged her shoulder as he opened her door for her.

"Oh, ha ha Newbie." She gave him an unamused glare over the top of her glasses as he shut the door before opening his, "Seriously, do we make you uncomfortable and therefore you two were comforting each other?"

He started the car and pulled away from the curb. "No, Sweetheart," he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers, "I'd like to think Savannah is my friend now." He evaded the question.

She bit her lip as she watched the road and the taillights from the cars ahead of them on the highway, "Luke, I just want you to know that I love you and if anything does make you uncomfortable you can just tell me."

He laughed, "Penelope, I'm perfectly fine, I know what we are, so do you." He shot her a quick glance before turning back to the road.

His eyes always made her feel calm as did his touch, she looked down at their fingers intertwined and smiled. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Can we get up early to take Roxy on a walk tomorrow?" He asked her as casually as he could, even though he could feel his heart rate speeding up.

She gave his hand a squeeze, "Sure but wasn't it you that was trying to get me to stay home?" She joked.

"Just one walk and then after that I'm hoping that it will be you that doesn't want to go anywhere." His smile was sweet but he averted her gaze, he didn't want her to figure out he meant it in more ways than one.

She rolled her eyes, "You must be planning on running with your shirt off or something because if you're just hoping to wear me out by making me walk for miles, you're out of your mind. Do not wake me up _too_ early."

"Don't worry, Roxy told me she has a plan for tomorrow so you don't have to worry about it."

Her phone vibrated, "Well if Roxy's planning it, then it will be a day to remember." Penelope gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to answer her phone. "Yes Derek?" She picked up her cell phone, exasperation lacing her voice.

He looked over to her as she spoke animatedly, "I hope you're right." He murmured.

"Hold on, Derek." She put the phone to her chest, "What did you say Honey?"

"I love you, always." He said to her.

She gave him a big smile. "I love you, always."

He watched her go back to her phone conversation, his nerves hadn't calmed but the way her eyes lit up from his words made him anxious for the morning to come. He was going to put himself on the line and hope with everything he had that she stepped out there with him. He watched her naked hand wave around as she spoke, with any luck there would be a ring on her finger in less than twelve hours. The stupid smile broke out on his face again, he felt his cheeks get hot. The anticipation might not kill him but he didn't want to risk it. He was setting the alarm for before sunrise and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, fav, followed, it's always nice to know someone enjoys what you do.


	19. Epilogue Part 2

So here is the next piece of this long ass epilogue I decided to write. Apparently I am long-winded, who knew? Thanks for sticking around, and for the support on all my stories.

* * *

Penelope growled at the alarm, knowing that she could have more sleep if it wasn't for a certain hunky profiler that insisted on getting up early for exercise. She reached over to his side of the bed, finding it empty. She ran her hand over it, instantly missing him even though he was probably just in the shower. She wanted her morning cuddle where she'd sleepily roll onto his chest and glue her cheek to his pecs as he lovingly rubbed small circles on her back to wake her gently. She wanted it to be like yesterday, he woke her up slowly and then they had an all day sex session until they had to go to Derek's for dinner.

Didn't Luke know that these few days were a gift? The team had been away so much lately and phone sex alone wasn't cutting it anymore. Wasn't it him that didn't even want to leave for dinner the night before? She pushed the blanket off, barely opening her eyes, as she shuffled towards the kitchen. Luke was there with a mug of her herbal tea in one hand, his cell phone in the other. She begrudgingly accepted the drink, as she gave him a one-eyed glare. "Okay I will be there. Gotta go." He put his phone down on the counter.

"I hope there's a case because otherwise I have no idea what you think you are doing." She took a sip of the hot liquid, instantly feeling better as she did.

"Sorry, no case." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Who on earth are you talking to so early?"

He spun away grabbing his own coffee. He didn't want to see her when he told his first lie ever to her, "Phil, the doc is doing an evaluation today at eight thirty." He wasn't good at lying, maybe undercover but not to her.

"So we can't let Roxy or Phil down today." She smiled so innocently.

He had to shake himself, she turned sweet as soon as she knew that he might need support, forgetting her own crankiness. "I wanted to wake you up in enough time to get ready, I didn't want you to scold me for letting you go out in a shirt and leggings when we have to be somewhere right after the hike."

She smiled, "You want me to come with you?"

Of course he'd want her there, even if it was a lie. "I always want you to be there."

She set her tea down and started kissing his neck, at first Luke wrapped his arms around her, encouraging her until he remembered there was something they needed to do.

"Penelope as much as I want this," he rolled his hips towards her, letting her feel the beginnings of the physical proof, "we need to walk Roxy if we plan to make it to Phil on time."

She sighed and left a parting kiss above the collar of his shirt. "Okay, I'll shower and put on real clothes." She slinked away, not defeated, but a little sad that she didn't get to love on her man, due to obligation to K-9 and human friends, alike.

Luke was leaning against the kitchen counter, nervously thinking about the question he was going to ask. If she felt what he felt then it should be a yes, but just because she was in love didn't mean she wanted to commit. She'd said as much before, he knew better than to think this was the same as her exes but it didn't mean she was ready. He was amazed he was so ready but the need for her overwhelmed him and the love he felt for her was irrevocable.

He was daydreaming when he felt her enter the room, his grin was wide, he'd know her anywhere, he'd know her everywhere. He put his own mug in the sink and then spun around to her. "Here, I packed a little bit of fruit and granola in case you wanted to eat it on the way." He handed her a small tupperware container. She was beaming at him, he kissed her forehead again, she was so grateful for small things that she deserved without question.

"Let's go, Chica."

Their hands were clasped as Luke drove, she thought once the newness of the relationship wore off he wouldn't hold on anymore but he held her hand even tighter. She was smiling down at their intertwined fingers when she noticed, "Are your hands sweaty?" She asked flipping their palms in different directions.

He recoiled his hand and wiped it on his pants, "Uh, yeah maybe. Just a little worried about time."

She scrunched her face and then ran her fingers down his arm before recapturing his hand, "It's still dark out, Luke, and if you get worried we'll do the shorter trail." She comforted him.

He laughed, "You can make me feel calm even in the eye of the storm." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it before he parked in their usual spot. He left her to apply her sunscreen, even though the sun wasn't up yet. He let a very patient Roxy out of the car, bending down to talk to her, "You have to act normal Rox, you're being too calm and that's as bad as being really nervous." Roxy gave him an apologetic head tilt indicating she was just trying to help, since he was so wound up. He chuckled at her, "Thanks."

He held his hand out to Penelope as she shut her door after swiping it on his pants one more time. They walked to their normal path but Roxy didn't take off running, Luke rolled his eyes at her, she was trying to stay close, she could feel the different energy. He was grateful she was an unyielding companion and smarter than most children he'd met but she was going to give it away.

"Why is Rox so docile today? Oh no, you don't think she's sick do you?" Penelope tried to pull her hand away from Luke to go to Roxy.

He held onto her, "No, we're just out earlier, it's not light yet, in the field she was trained to stay near me at night unless I gave her different orders." It wasn't a complete lie, Rox had mostly forgotten about such rules nowadays but it was true at some point.

Penelope tilted her head, "The sun will be up soon, she can run then."

Luke tried to crack his neck, the tension was building as the moment got closer. He let his other hand wander to his pocket, feeling the box, calming for a moment until he had the irrational fear that the ring wasn't in the box which was ludicrous because he hadn't taken it out. He rolled his eyes at himself, this was the most nervous he'd ever been. War zones, unsubs, they had nothing on Penelope Garcia.

His time was almost here, he saw the sun peeking up over the horizon and two people walking towards them. Penelope waved to the couple, Albert and Rose were in their seventies and had been married more than fifty years. One day Rose stopped the younger couple and attempted to get their whole life story. Rose usually would take Penelope's arm, leaving the men to trail behind them.

Penelope loved watching the older couple interact, their devotion never wavered. Evident, by Albert keeping an ever-watchful eye on Rose. Penelope loved hearing Rose's stories about Albert, but most of all she loved when Rose would tell her that she saw the same spark between her and Luke. She knew she didn't find Luke at nineteen the way Rose had found Albert, but she was happy she found him at all.

Penelope's face brightened up as she saw them approach, "They're here earlier today too, that's odd." Luke's heart was beating faster than he'd ever felt it and he didn't trust his voice to answer her. Sometimes he had an immense amount of gratitude for Penelope's sweet, trusting nature, her optimism and the slightest bit of naivete in some situations was a blessing.

"Penelope, you came to watch the sunrise like us too?" Rose gave Penelope a quick hug before taking her arm and switching directions to walk with her.

Penelope gave a quick wave to Albert who tipped his head in return. He walked past her holding a backpack, which was odd, but Penelope just shook her head. Even though she already missed Luke's hand in hers, she knew Luke loved talking to the older man about life, love, the army but mostly about the women that were always a few steps in front of them.

"Is there supposed to be a good sunrise today?" Penelope questioned as they took baby steps forward. Rose had arthritis that flared up occasionally so Penelope was happy to oblige her slow stride.

"Oh today is supposed to be the best sunrise." She winked conspiratorially at the girl.

Penelope gave her a questioning smile, "Are all the moons, planets and stars aligning or something?"

Rose smiled so wide Penelope saw the fillings in the back of her mouth, "That's exactly right dear." She squeezed Penelope's arm as they shuffled along.

After a few moments Penelope didn't hear anything behind her, she usually heard footsteps or the muffled voices of the men. She turned her head to look behind her but they had rounded a curve in the trail and the trees were blocking her line of sight. "You think they're okay?" She looked down at the shorter woman next to her.

"They're fine. My Albie was testing out his new shoes, I told him not to do it on the trail but he insisted. So stubborn." Rose waved a dismissive hand towards the tree line. "I made him bring his old pair, he probably stopped to change." She could see the sun almost halfway up over the horizon and knew that was her cue. "But, you know, maybe we should go back to them, you never know if those men can make it without us." Penelope smiled at Rose's statement letting the woman hang onto her other arm as they changed direction. Rose was now going at a regular pace. Penelope smiled, Rose acted tough but she hated being out of Albert's sight too.

As they came around the bend, Penelope squinted, her glasses were reflecting off the rising sun so she brought her hand up to shield her eyes. She could see debris in one of the trees, she certainly would have noticed that much littering walking by it the first time.

As they got closer there was nothing to alleviate her confusion, she saw Luke off the path directly under the tree. Roxy was loyally next to him and Albert ambled away to the main part of the trail, she didn't notice until that moment Rose had gone to join him. She barely glanced at them as she gravitated towards Luke, her eyes flickered to the the tree. It was not litter, but deliberately placed photo frames hanging off of wires, almost like oversized ornaments on a christmas tree. She glided all the way to Luke without even realizing it, until she heard his voice only a couple feet away. She turned to look at him, the emotion, anxiety, and love reflected in his eyes knocked the breath out of her. He had the most expressive wonderful eyes and she was the lucky girl who go to look into them every night. He didn't give those eyes to just anyone. They were hers. She wanted to run from the intensity, not because she was afraid but because she didn't think she'd ever deserve it.

He grasped her hand in his as he pointed to the first picture, "This is from before I was on the team, it was Anderson's birthday so we all took a picture in the bullpen. You purposely kept as far away from me as possible and I knew it, even then. You still had your eyes on me even if you were glaring at me and I didn't let you out of my sight."

He pointed to the next picture, "When I joined the team officially, there was annoyance, anger, hazing, but most of all there was this." He put his fingernail on the small corner of the picture, where there was a fluffy pen in his shirt pocket, "I didn't have any of my supplies yet so you loaned me your favorite feather pen."

He made her inch over as he pointed to a taller branch, "Although, I am not grateful for unsubs, the picture of us at the bar showed me something. Our eyes were locked on each other, having no idea the moment was being captured, and yes I know you find that creepy, but forget that for a moment, there was so much emotion reflected between both of us even if we were just teasing each other as we waited for drinks." He wanted the photo used to intimidate them to have a better purpose now, "You looked extremely beautiful and that's the night I decided you were mine. I didn't know that I made that decision right then, but looking back, I see it."

There were more pictures from their last few months together. Some with the team, him playing with Hank, her playing with Henry, and when her and Reid dragged Luke to a sci-fi convention. He moved to a lower branch pointing at the picture there, "This was the first picture we took together on purpose. We were heading up here for the first time as a couple, you looked radiant, I hoped it was because you finally felt as whole as I did. I had no idea I'd be adopting a feline son, but I'm glad I wake up to him nuzzling my feet every morning. Penelope, this was our first family photo but if I have it my way it won't even be close to our last. I'm in love with you and I have never been so utterly certain of anything in my entire life. I won't get bored, I won't give up, I won't walk away. I won't forget who you are now and I will love who you become in the future. People tell me that it's foolish to promise forever but it isn't foolish for me. I would never do this lightly. I wouldn't do it if I wasn't certain. And I'd bet the entire existence of the world on us being the ones who are still happy when we can barely walk anymore. I know you hate all of my annoying questions, but this is one question I hope you don't mind," Luke took a deep breath and got down on one knee as he pulled out the ring holding open the box to her. "Will you marry me?" His nerves had calmed, somehow the anticipation dissipated and all he knew was in that moment he was with the one person who made everything alright again.

Usually her emotions always spilled out even when she didn't want them to, but this time all she could do was try to breathe as her eyes wandered to each photo. Listening to every beautiful word Luke spoke. Everything she knew was true, even if she hadn't seen it at the time. She was staring blankly at the ring in front of her and then she looked into his eyes for the first time since he started speaking. She could see the patience that he always had, gallons compared to her. "Luke," she whispered. She swallowed to make sure words could still come out of her mouth. "Luke, I don't know how to do this love thing. I didn't think I had forever in me, I've never been much of a believer in marriage or enough of a dreamer to think that it really happened the way I saw it in the movies. My heart is imperfect, it's scarred and bruised. It's been useless sometimes. When you're away it hurts so much, I think I've buckled over from the physical pain of not being able to touch you. We'll probably change and it's terrifying to think about, I never want to have to miss who you are now." Her body felt hot and she wasn't entirely sure Luke wouldn't have to catch her if she fell, "But with you, distance only makes me realize that our love can travel further than anyone can measure and I know that my heart is actually quite perfect now because you're the one that lives there. And when we inevitably change, because everyone does, I look forward to falling in love with you all over again. Yes, I will marry you because I know I'm better with you than without."

His eyes were drinking in her words, she said something even more romantic than he did. He couldn't help the smile or the moisture in his eyes. He slipped the ring on the hand she'd extended out to him. He kept their fingers intertwined as he stood up. He leaned in, kissing her hungrily, the passion and emotion that they exchanged in that kiss was not defined by any words that existed yet. It wasn't frenzied and demanding and they were pushing as much as they were being pulled and there was no doubt about the heat or the sexual component to it either.

So much so, that eventually Albert's voice had to break into the moment, "Sorry kids, I think this thing will run out of battery before you're finished."

Luke pulled away from Penelope, with the biggest smile that she'd ever seen on his face, and his smile was already notorious. She felt a sense of shyness just knowing that this man was truly hers. He kissed her temple and she put her arms around his middle. They stepped towards the older couple. "Thank you for recording this for us Albert." Luke said to the man.

Albert nodded, "You've got that on video for the rest of your lives." He handed Luke the small device that Luke had explained to him about twenty times before this day.

Rose had massive tears running down her face, Penelope didn't want to let go of Luke so she reached out a hand. Rose gripped her fingers back "That was the absolute most beautiful, real thing I've ever seen. It was better than ours. Your story is going to be one for the books." She sniffled out in between tears.

Albert put his arm around her shoulder. "You saying the kid showed me up?" He teased, kissing her hair and then turned to the newly engaged couple. "Go on, git. We'll take Roxy for her walk and bring the pictures to you later. Just go, just be with each other. Take a picture in your mind and hold onto it forever." Albert's watery eyes were enough to make them heed his words.

"Rox, be good." Luke said as Roxy excitedly wagged her tail at both of their legs and then barked.

Luke led Penelope away. His right arm around her shoulder, her right hand coming up to intertwine with his fingers her left arm around his waist and his hand coming to her head to bring her close enough to kiss her forehead.

"This all makes so much sense now, the alarm, the sweaty palms, the weird lie." He kissed her temple again as they got to the car. He wanted to get home quickly so he could consummate this engagement.

He chuckled, "It was tough to lie, I didn't think I could do it."

"Well now you know," she reached over the center console to kiss his cheek, "you can't."

He laughed again, "I'd never lie to you."

"Please tell me the team doesn't know." She queried hopefully.

"That's why I asked Albert and Rose, they would be close enough to us to matter, but far enough from us that we can still make our own announcement. I knew you would want to surprise the family. But Savannah knows." He squeezed her hand which had fallen into his as soon as they were seated.

She looked a bit surprised, "That's why you were hugging? You told her?"

"No, I was asking a few questions to see if I should enlist help. I thought maybe you'd told Derek about your dream proposal or something but she figured me out in a heartbeat. I'm glad I waited to ask her though, I knew if I even said the word diamond at work, they'd fish me out before I knew what I was doing."

"Derek probably figured it out then, he wouldn't have if we didn't see you hugging but he had to figure out why, I tried to too but I didn't jump to such bold conclusions."

"I know he did, when he came back to sit at the table he glanced at my pocket all he did was nod." Luke told her, he saw the wave of emotion run over her, "When do you want to tell everyone?" He asked as he pulled into his driveway.

"As soon as I recover from all the mind-numbing sex we're about to have."

"Oh right, so next Thursday maybe?" His leer was enough to make her lose it already but she needed to get him to agree to one more thing first.

"Cocky." She got out of the car following him to the door, "But it's well deserved." She finished.

He pushed her into the house and slammed her against the wall, "Damn right it is."

She ran her tongue up his throat to his chin and then placed a kiss there, "Can we tell everyone tonight?"

"What happened to making sure you can't walk?" He leaned in to kiss her neck.

"We can take a break for two hours to have them over for dinner." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Okay, fine, but we're ordering food. We're not spending any time cooking. They eat, then leave." He nipped at her ear.

She pulled her phone out and sent a group text then set her phone on the nearby table, "Deal, you may ravish me until then."

* * *

So, yeah I'm assuming I need to show them telling the team? And that's it, I swear, I have to end this! Haha But thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows.

Once again, I don't know where else to announce this, for In the Fog, I appreciate all of the encouraging PM's, so happy you all understand and care about it. But it was a really emotional piece so I am trying my best to do Luke's pov justice, just not quite there yet.


	20. Epilogue Part 3

First, sorry I have not updated anything, I was on vacation for a few days and then I got stuck there.

We have finally come to the end of what was supposed to be my only Garvez fic. Obviously, I have more now and I am actually going to be posting brand new ones soon too. Thanks to everyone who came on this journey with me, it was not what I expected it to be. I can finally mark complete on something!

Thanks for the kind words and encouragement along the way! Heck, thanks for just enjoying it!

* * *

"We only have twenty minutes before they get here. I have to do my makeup." Penelope was standing in front of the bathroom mirror putting on her earrings while Luke was making it as difficult as possible for her to do so, as he kept kissing her neck.

"Exactly, twenty minutes, we can get in at least one more orgasm before they get here." He ran his palms down the front of her dress, landing on both of her breasts and squeezing them lightly as he let his mouth wander to her shoulder.

"Incorrigible."

"Hmm-mmm. So let's get started." He pulled her dress down at the neck, exposing her bra.

"Honey, I just got dressed."

"That was your mistake."

"Luke." She whined, pleading with him, because she knew damn well she couldn't hold out. In fact, she'd leave the whole team out in the cold on the front steps just to please him.

He sighed, "Okay, fine." She smiled in triumph until he spoke again, "Keep your clothes on."

He pulled her from the bathroom and then bent her over the bed, "Luke! Oh my goodness, you can't be serious." But she knew he was.

"Penelope just shut up, you know you want to. We haven't done it for almost an hour and a half while you were getting ready." He was unzipping his pants and pushing the skirt of her dress up, growling when he saw she hadn't bothered with underwear.

"You do hear yourself right?" She said feebly, gripping the bed as she felt him enter her. She forgot her argument as she began to moan.

"What was that?" He asked, mirth lacing his voice.

"Shut up."

They heard the doorbell ring, "Damn them and their promptness. Well, looks like we're going to need to speed this up." Without missing a beat, Luke reached around to rub circles on her clit, never ceasing his movements and never decreasing his rhythm.

"Gah! How are you so coordinated?" She put her forehead to the bed, feeling like she could easily start drooling at the sensation of it all.

"I want to make sure when you open the door, it's blatantly obvious what I just did to you. they're going to know we spent all day celebrating and you can't hide it." She heard the glee in his voice.

Penelope knew he was right, she loved belonging to him and she loved that he belonged to her and she wasn't trying to hide anything anymore from anyone. There was nothing she wanted more than him and she really didn't care who knew it. "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing you didn't want. Now are you going to-"

He was cut off by her telling moan, the one that he had been waiting on. He felt her orgasm and her legs shaking, and he let himself go as well. "Luke, I love you." She uttered breathlessly.

He had let his hands fall on either side of her, on the bed, pushing her down further as he recovered. The bell rang again, "I love you too Baby, but I'm not so sure I love your plan to tell all these people tonight."

She whimpered when he slid out of her, "I'm regretting it at this moment too." She felt like she should be taking a nap, not hosting a dinner. She pushed off the bed and spun around to him as he was zipping himself up.

"Let's go. The quicker they eat the quicker they leave."

….

Everyone was gathered around the large living room and kitchen area of Luke's house. While they never said they were officially living together, it was pretty obvious they were. She invited everyone she could think of that could come on short notice. The whole team, all of their significant others, Rose and Albert, who had graciously returned Roxy, and even Anderson and his adorable, and to the team's surprise, real, boyfriend.

She happily introduced Albert and Rose to everyone and they were in absolute heaven, talking about Luke and Penelope and how they became friends with them. When everyone was done eating, Penelope stood up and then looked to Luke, indicating she had no idea how to be loud enough to get everyone's attention. he nodded, "Roxy." He gave her the command and she barked twice, very loudly. Which she would never do without be asked, so everyone turned their gazes towards them.

"Okay so, we wanted you all to come over for a reason which I'm sure all of you annoying ass profilers knew, so anyway, we are engaged." She said as she leaned into Luke's side with a bright smile.

Everyone gave boitrus and joyful cheers and congratulations, "If it helps, we didn't know before today but we did figure as much when we got the invite." JJ announced with a big smile.

"That's true. I mean I knew it was coming sooner rather than later but didn't know the kid had a ring already, so bravo on keeping a secret, Son." Rossi raised his glass.

"That is why I asked Albert and Rose for help and not the rest of you, so really I need to thank them for making it possible for me to make it a surprise."

"Hey, do we get to hear how you did it?" Emily questioned loudly from her spot in the corner of the room.

"Hear about it? You can see it! I recorded it." Albert said with pride.

All of the women in the room, spouses of profilers and profilers alike, gave out collective 'ooohs' and clapped their hands.

"Gee, thanks Albert." Luke said with embarrassment.

Derek, Rossi, and Matt all laughed, "What, Son? It was damn good, and I've seen a lot of things in my day." Albert assured him.

Penelope noted Luke's hint of a blush coming through, and not only did she want to protect him but she also understood, "Well maybe on our anniversary or something but for now we can at least keep _something_ to ourselves. We share entirely too much with you people." She announced with a bit of flare.

"Party pooper." Tara scrunched her face and got a reassuring agreement from both Hayden and Kristy.

"I'm so glad none of my proposals are on film." Rossi joked.

"Yes, you should be." Hayden nodded at the giggling group.

"Mine wasn't bad." Matt said as he kissed Kristy's cheek.

"Mine was darn good." Derek said.

Savannah's face scrunched up, "Well it was...emotional. I wouldn't say it was creative or - well, it was - it was you." She said, patting his disbelieving face and then kissing his cheek. Derek stared the rest of the room down with incredulity at their snickering.

"I don't care what any of you did, I know it wasn't as good as Luke, I cried. It was better than Albie's, and Albie's was spectacular. We had been separated for months because my parents had to move to take jobs elsewhere. Albie left school early and told everyone he was going off to sign up for the Army, which he did, but not before stealing his father's truck, driving for two days to come see me just to give me his grandmomma's ring."

"Wait, so you're saying it was better than that?" Will's low voice asked even though everyone was quite curious.

"Well, yes. Part of it is the words you speak and how you mean them. They both said such amazing things to each other. Albie and I, we did too, but we didn't understand the scope of our love then. It's pretty evident that these two do. That's a gift." Rose nodded at the couple at the front of the room who were holding onto each other. Penelope was partially hiding her face in his chest and he was almost hiding his in her hair, as they tried to contain their embarrassed smiles.

Everyone listened to Rose's words and there wasn't one face without a big grin plastered across it and some even had a couple of tears. "Well aren't we all just a big ball of emotion." Anderson said.

"I can't believe that when I came back and met you, I was told Garcia couldn't stand you." Spencer said to Luke.

The entertaining reminder gave a reprieve from the heavy emotion. "I might've been lying, maybe, but we'll never know will we?" Penelope said jovially.

"So, I know this just happened but do you have any thoughts about the wedding? Or you know, bridesmaids dresses or you know, stuff like that." JJ flipped both her hands down giving the illusion of indifference.

"No we don't, thank you very much." Penelope laughed.

"We are very happy about everything but I think we need more than twelve hours to have any set ideas." Luke hugged Penelope tighter into his side.

"Wait, wait, can we see the ring? Where is it?" JJ asked.

"Oh right." Penelope pulled it out of Luke's pocket. "Savannah was apparently the only one who saw it so far."

"I will not mind seeing it again, it's so pretty." Savannah replied.

Penelope slipped it on and showed it off. "Holy cow Alvez, do I pay you enough for this?" Emily teased.

Luke laughed, "Uh no you definitely wouldn't pay me enough to get that." He answered vaguely.

"Do you know how much hazard pay you get when you're in the seventy fifth? It's like, a lot, you guys." Penelope said in wonder, making the others shake their heads at her.

"Well, expensive ring, romantic proposal aside, I'm really happy for you two kids. I genuinely am. And also, I would like to collect, if I may." Rossi addressed the other team members in the room.

"You guys bet again?" Penelope pouted.

"No, not again, we didn't bet about you two hooking up. That was - well at the beginning, we bet right after Alvez started whether or not you'd get married." Tara informed.

"And when." JJ added. "I lost about a year ago."

"She was real upset about it too. They technically bet on the engagement. not the wedding. JJ assumed the wedding would take too long to plan but she thought you'd get engaged a while ago." Will informed her.

"If you didn't get there within five years the bets were void." Emily reminded.

"When Matt joined, we let him in on it. Although, I feel like by then, there was an unfair advantage. Coming in later, you could see it already happening." Reid announced.

"Hey, weren't you the one who said this came out of nowhere." Matt reminded him.

"Yeah, but I meant that they just jumped in the relationship one day. Remember I had five years out. I thought they were going to take a lot longer." Reid said.

"Right, and Simmons still didn't win anyway." Emily teased. "Rossi was only five months off. How did you do it Dave?"

"Oh, uh, uh. I will never reveal my love-detecting secrets." Rossi told her.

"How come no one called me? I would've bet on that." Derek asked, affronted.

"You're the one who didn't believe them. You were all heartbroken for like, weeks." Savannah said incredulously.

"Yeah, but that was because I was in denial, not because I didn't see it. Tell them Baby Girl, tell them who told you to be nice to Alvez." Derek pleaded.

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Hot Stuff told me to be nice to Alvez." She said dryly.

"See."

"Either way, did you bring the money pot like I asked?" Rossi turned to Anderson.

"Uh yeah, I did. But uh, Agent Rossi, you didn't win." Anderson informed him while handing his drink to his boyfriend so he could pull out the small notebook where he kept tally of the team's ongoing bets.

"What? Who did?" Tara asked with curiosity.

"Damn it, must've been Hotch." Rossi shook his head.

"Well uh, remember how you said there were no limitations on who could bet as long as the bet was placed within a month of Agent Alvez joining the team? Except of course, when we voted on Agent Simmons." He saw the various nods, "Well, with no other rules, that meant that, well... Agent Alvez won." Anderson announced.

Everyone, including Penelope, looked at Luke in complete shock, except for Anderson. Luke chuckled at the astonished faces in front of him, he held out his hand and Anderson crossed the room to hand him the rubber banded cash. He pointed to his fiancee's hand, "Hey, hazard pay wasn't _that_ much."

* * *

As I said I was stuck for a few extra days and my posting schedule is off, I hope to be updating some fics today and tomorrow and also posting some new ones. Thanks for your patience!

Also, once again to address the many pm's and reviews about 'Fog' thank you so much! I am working on it and I hope the third part isn't too smutty to be a good companion to the other two parts!


End file.
